Bedtime Stories
by ThatWeirdGirlOverThere
Summary: After losing a bet to Natsu, Lucy finds herself obligated to read him a bedtime story every night for the whole month in front of them. Strangely, all the stories he chooses are love stories. Huh, probably just a coincidence, right? NaLu. Gruvia. Jerza. RoWen. GaLe. Etc. Stories taken from legends/myths/short stories/etc.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lucy just couldn't believe what she have done.

She participated on a bet.

With Natsu.

Natsu Dragneel. And what had she so geniously played every night of this month in?

Who could eat more.

God dammit.

It's just that she was so hungry she said she would be able to eat everything on Fairy Tail's menu. Natsu said she couldn't. She said she could. Natsu repeated she couldn't. And she shouted she could. And so on, making them shout and scream, throw things at the other, and begin another typical of Fairy Tail's group fights, and they ended up betting on it, and of course that little pig called Natsu won!

God dammit.

Now every night, yes, every SINGLE night of the month starting on Monday she would have to read Natsu a bed time story. Well, if she had win he would had to join her shopping all month, so it was kind of fair, but ANYWAY.  
Every.

Single.

Night.

Who could even stand Natsu two nights in a row?

Well, she would have to.


	2. A Bored Sun God

**((A/N: Heeeellooooo! NeW FANFIC! So happy! This idea has been running in my head for a while now, and well, I've written it down! Yay! The characters of these stories Lucy will tell will be all characters from Fairy Tail, but Lucy tells the story as they were other characters, understood? Okay, most are legends, poems, or songs turned into stories with some adjustements and things added for them to be longer and a bit more interesting at the end of it I might put the original legend/poem/song depending on it, okay, that's it, and enjoy guys!))**

 **Disclaimer: I'll say it only once. I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of it's characters and that will never change.**

 _First Night_

Lucy was lying on her bed, some moments away from falling asleep after an exhausting mission with Natsu and Happy, which was only meant to catch some simple thieves and ended up destroying a whole town. Other words for it, no money for Lucy.

She looked up to see that Natsu was still standing next to her bed, being annoying as always. 'Luce, come ooon'

She shook her head, 'No way'.

'Pleeeaseee'

'Nope, I'm mad right now' she denied. He was asking for a bed story, after deciding by his own he would stay the night in her apartment.

'Mad?'

She nodded. 'Mad.'

'I'm sorry' he said with his typical puppy eyes, she turned at him, her big mistake.

Unable to stay mad at the dorky person in front of her, she sighed, 'Alright, only a short one, okay?' He nodded happily and sat on her bed while she sat up, and both were facing each other. 'Take a book,' he did as asked and gave her a book which cover was half a sun and light blue sky, and another half a moon with darkness and stars.

 **Long time ago, the god of the sun, a young and energetic teenager called Natsu, was feeling lonely.**

 **His parents, Fire and Sky, or also known as Igneel and Grandeney, usually were around him, but today, they've been busy and had to go to a reunion with the older gods, like Darkness (a.k.a. Zeref) and Light (a.k.a Mavis), the most ancient of all.**

 **He sat on the edge of his circular space, where he was free to burn everything as hot as he wanted, and only there, as his parents had instructed. 'So bored...' he looked down at the Earth, where his sister, Wind, or also known as Wendy, flew happily, she waved at him, looking from afar. Water, or Juvia, looked at him, glared a bit, as she wasn't much fond of him. In the mountains, at the very top, Wendy came closer and talked with the Cold, or Gray, and Juvia joined them, her eyes glowing with happiness as bits of her froze because of Gray, or Gray-sama, as she called him. Which didn't make sense calling, as she was a goddess too, a much more powerful one, actually.**

 **The goddess of knowledge, Levy, was talking to the goddess of war, Erza. Fighting over the fact Levy wasn't in the meeting, Erza telling her Levy should be there, and her telling her she was too young. There were so many gods and goddesses back down on earth, and there he was, all alone, up high in the sky.**

 **He didn't feel like burning with all his strenght, unlike when he was happy. At night, when he went to sleep, stars shined, talked to each other happily, gossiping and almost not letting him rest.**

 **But now, not even clouds came close to him, actually, there weren't even there, Juvia was being just mean. He lay down, looking up. If only he had someone to play with! Maybe... At night, instead of sleeping... Yes! Yes! That's it! 'Great idea Natsu!' he congratulated himself, tapping on his shoulder proudly.**

 **After going down, he walked around in earth, the night being full of stars. The meeting should be over in a couple hours. 'What are you doing here, Flame brain? Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep?' asked Gray, walking behind him.**

 **'Sorry Ice princess, not need for more beauty than what I already have' he replie-**

'BAM! Take that Cold!' interrumpted Natsu, Happy nodding beside him.

'SH!'

'SORRY!' they apologyzed at the same time.

 **Gray rolled his eyes, and gave him one last freezing look, literally. 'Wait! Ice cube, one question'**

 **'Yeah?'**

 **'Where's your girlfriend?' he asked.**

 **'Wha-?! Juvia's not my girlfriend!' he exclaimed.**

 **'Never said something about Juvia' he shrugged with a fake innocence, a smirk on his face as Gray's turned into a shade of pink, not long before he face palmed.**

 **'What do you want with her?' he asked tiredly.**

 **'Just want to ask her a favor' Gray's eyebrow lifted, 'Nothing serious just a little thing'**

 **He stayed silent a bit, processing what the god of the sun just said '...You do know she hates you, right?' he said.**

 **'Yeah, yeah, but this isn't about me'**

 **'I'm pretty sure it is'**

 **'No, it isn't!' he argued childly.**

 **'Don't believe it' he shrugged, and started walking away.**

 **'Wait! Where's Juvia?!' he asked in a loud voice as Gray rushed away.**

 **'She's busy! Doing her wave thing!'**

 **'What?!'**

 **'AT THE SHORE IDIOT!' he shouted from a far, not even turning around. (A/N: Juvia is more like the Edo Juvia in this story, except about the fact she still follows Gray around)**

 **'OH! THANKS!' Natsu turned around and run towards the sea shore, where Juvia was standing, more like floating, above the sea. She looked pretty, the slight shining the stars radiated behind her, making her look so mysterious. Her bluish hair moved constantly like the waves behind her. The long dress she was wearing had a similar effect. She looked so calm.**

 **Her arms moved back and forward, moving the waves farther into the shore. When these touched Natsu's feet they evaporated, making a slight hiss. When Juvia heard this, she looked up at him, and the sea behind her started going... wilder.**

 **'Sun..' she hissed. If looks could kill, he would be dead eleven thousands years ago, when Juvia was born.**

 **'What's up, Water?'**

 **'Well, you should be, sleeping' she said, and continued doing her thing.**

 **'Alright...'**

 **There was some silence until she asked, 'What do you want, Natsu?'**

 **'I just wanted to ask you a smaaaall favor, Juvia, you se-'**

 **'No'**

 **'WHAT?! Why?!' he exclaimed at her sudden interrumption.**

 **'Natsu,' she said, stopped doing whatever she was. 'I hate you' she said simply, and kept going with her waving. They moved simply those which she was controlling, while behind her, the waves made a disaster, they were big and crushed against themselves all the time.**

 **'I know! But just one thing! I won't talk to you ever again!'**

 **She looked up at him, 'Really?' she asked.**

 **He nodded, 'Never again!'**

 **'But you'll keep talking to the rest of us' she said, losing focus on her job.**

 **'Well, yeah' he shrugged.**

 **She sighed again, 'There's no need. I'll do it, just don't talk to me unless our friends are there'**

 **He nodded excitedly, 'Okay!'**

 **She lowered herself, and walked on the water beneath her. She came closer to sand, and stood in front of the god of the sun, looking annoyed. 'What?'**

 **'Erhm, it's a bit... complicated, because I need everyone here'**

 **'And why do you talk to me first?' she asked, crossing her arms.**

 **'I needed to be sure** _ **everyone**_ **was here'**

 **'Call them fast, you realized I'm busy here, I'll wait two hours, no more' she gave her condition before Natsu nodded and ran away, going in search of all the other gods.**

 **'Now, now, who else do I need... Levy!' he started running towards Levy's favorite place, the library, but before he could get there, she was standing in front of him, a small smile in her face.**

 **'I know it already, I'm going. I love your idea!' she said, 'I bet we'll be friends..' she said, going to the shore, making Natsu grin, no time lost.**

 **'WENDY!' a breeze was felt around him, and a sweet laughter with it, and Wendy was floating with her legs crossed, waving at him.**

 **'Natsu! The wind has been telling me some things, is it true?'**

 **'I don't know what are you talking about, can you go to the sea shore?'**

 **'In a moment, I've got something to do!' she said, a small different smile on her face and cute shining eyes, and dissapeared in the wind.**

 **'Now... GRAY!' After a shiver running through Natsu's back, something really strange for him, he appeared behind him, his arms crossed.**

 **'What do you want now?' said Gray, obviously not in a good humour.**

 **'What the fuck is wrong with you?'**

 **'You called me, asshole'**

 **'YOU WANNA GO, ICE QUEEN?!'**

 **'Shut up, both, you are dishonoring the whole point of war and battles doing this' suddenly said Erza, who was summoned by their verbal fight. 'And, it's annoying having to come every** _ **single**_ **time you two fight' she sighed, exhausted, 'I should be going to wars! Where mortals kill each other because of a normal issue! But noo.. They** _ **have**_ **to be in peace' she rolled her eyes. 'So, what now?'**

 **'This idiot called me! I** _ **have**_ **things to do, you know' complained Cold, not even pretending to be friends with the god of the sun, as they've tried to their first years.**

 **'I never call him! One or two times I ask for his help he should be somekind nice, right?'**

 **'I'm not Mirajane!' he said, 'if you want sweet gods ask for the goddess of love!'**

 **'Love! You are right! I need that too.. 'he mutured, talking to himself.**

 **'FOR WHAT NATSU?!' shouted Gray, almost slapping his friend/enemy.**

 **'It's a seeeecreeeet' he answered, a grin on his face, 'Gotta find Mira' he said suddenly, and started running away, 'Go to the shore! Both of you! I'll explain later!' he indicated before dissapearing at the horizon**

 **...**

 **Mirajane was kneeling in front of some bushes and staring at the roses in the dark, or so thought Natsu. When he got near, she turned around and made him kneel next to her, shushing him. 'Look at them, they are so cute together...' she said, and Natsu realized she was staring farther from the roses, there were two kids there, walking next to the other, a young boy, with dark hair and similar clothes to him, he was shyly looking around. Next to him, there was a girl with long blu-**

 **Wait... Natsu's eyes widened as his big brother overprotective feelings arised. 'WEN-!' Mira stopped him, a hand covering his mouth.**

 **'SSHHHH!' she hissed, hitting the pinkette. 'Oh, great!' she said, as the mortal kid looked towards them. She snaped her fingers and her and Natsu turned into different people, she was hugging him, and giggling.**

 **'What is she doing with a mortal?!' he asked Mira, but thanks to Mira's spell the dark haired kid heard something else and looked back at Wendy. Mira shrugged. 'You** _ **do**_ **know that is forbidden, right?'**

 **'Forbidden love, my favorite!' she smiled, and started moving with him, in some kind of dance.**

 **'Not** _ **mine!**_ **And less if my little sister is in it!'**

 **She looked at Natsu with a death glare. 'Don't you dare try separate them. I want them together. They'll be together. Oooh! I have a greeat idea! Maybe, yeah! I must talk with Erza, though.' she started muttering to herself. 'She'll like it. She's been wanting a human war for a while now.. Yeah, yeah! I love it! I love it!'**

 **'I don't love it' he mutured, earning another glare from Mira.**

 **'What were you going to ask me?'**

 **'How do you know I was going to ask you something?'**

 **'Intuicion. What is it, Natsu?'**

 **'Well, I need you to go to the sea shore'**

 **'Oh! I love it there! It's perfect for dates!'**

 **'Well, I need Wendy too, you know... Could you...?'**

 **'Sure, sure. Ehrm.. Let me think.. I know' she snaped again. He looked like his father... 'Go talk to your daughter' she said, a smirk curved his lips as He pictured his little sister's look. 'Don't say anything about being gods, alright?' He nodded.**

 **He walked slowly towards the couple of kids. 'WENDY DRAGNEEL!' He shouted, his father voice sounding on his tongue felt strange.**

 **'F-Father?' she turned around, letting the mortal's hand go. Natsu smiled on his insides.**

 **'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT THIS HOUR WITH THIS YOUNG MAN?!' he asked, suddenly recognizing him. Ah.. He was one of the god of the sun's prayers... Romeo. He liked him. 'COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!'**

 **Natsu didn't understand how Romeo didn't realize Wendy was a goddess, her whole aura said it. She was practically glowing. The wind around her started going a bit faster as she looked at Natsu terrified. 'I'm sorry, father, I.. I know the rules, but, please, don't do anything to him...' she pleaded, looking at Natsu's constant prayer- Wait. So she was the girl he saw when...**

 _ **'Please, let me see her again... She was... amazing and... out of this world..'**_

 **He smiled slightly.**

 **'Let's go' he then said angrily. Taking Wendy's hand and walking away, she turned around, and looked at the boy who was just standing there, a small sad smile on his face, he waved at her, and took a rose out of it's place, cutting himself by one of it's spines, and mouthed at her,** _ **Until next time..**_

 **'I'm sorry, Wendy, I asked you to be there as soon as possible' Natsu said, already next to Mira, who was still watching Romeo, who let the rose fall from his hands, and walked away. Mira sighed.**

 **'You'll be together! I swear!' said Mira, 'I want my tr- Love story!'**

 **Wendy looked at both and before she could ask, Mira snaped her fingers again and Natsu turned back again to his usual self.**

 **'YOU!' suddenly mad Wendy shouted, punching her big brother. 'You couldn't wait just one moment longer! Could you?!' she accused, and then sighed for a long time, sorrow all around her. 'I'm going' she said, and dissapeared slowly in the air once more.**

 **'Yeah... She's mad' Mira said, looking at the space where Wendy used to be.**

 **'I've got to go, so.. See you at the sea shore, alright?'**

 **'Mhm...' she confirmed and walked away.**

 **'Next god...'**

'That's the end of this chapter, I'm tired, so that's it' suddenly said Lucy, looking at Natsu as she closed the book.

'Wha-?!' exclaimed Natsu, 'Nooo...'

She glared at him and he shut his mouth. 'But Lushee..' said Happy, now he trying his puppy (or kitty?) eyes.

'No' this time going directly to sleep. 'Night' she said, and covered herself with the sheets.

'Night' pouted Natsu, and fell asleep where he was, or at least tried to for a while before Lucy pushed him out of the bed.

 **((A/N: And, that's the end of this first chapter of Bedtime Stories. There will be approxiametely three or four stories, maybe even five. Each chapter will be a different one, no matter if the last one was not completed as they will be, later. Hope you enjoyed, if you did please follow, favorite, and review! And if you didn't but tolerate this, please follow and review!))**


	3. The Lost Gentleman

**((A/N:HI. R &R!))**

 _Second Night_

It had been a pretty normal day, and Lucy was in a pretty good mood. They had gone to a parade and the three of them were pretty much in peace, even after what had happened the night before. She looked at Natsu who was standing in front of the bookshelf.

"You know which one is it" she said, looking how much he was doubting.

"Yes. This one!" the pi- *cough* salmon haired boy said, taking another book with a completely different cover.

She looked at it, then at Natsu. "This is not the book from last night"

"I know! I just want you to be curious for a little while before going on!"

The blonde smiled.

Of course she had already read all of her books.

"Okay"

Not that she was going to say that anyway.

In the cover of the book there was a blue haired gorgeus lady, walking through a hip high lake, surrounded by water lilies. _Why does Natsu always pick the sad ones?_ she thought as she almost relunctanly opened the book.

 **"Who's there?"**

 **The moment the old Ulrich heard those words, he was petrified. It had been an eternity since he had last heard a human voice in that part of the woods. Pictures of the horrible monsters that starred the legends of the Black Forest ran through his mind. Ulrich narrowed his eyes but, at that late hour, the darkness of the deep woods and his weakened sight didn't let him see with clarity.**

 **"Talk or vanish!" commanded the voice, with such potency that it echoed like there were a hundred voices.**

 **"I'm Ulrich, the fisherman. I live near by, in the edge of the forest. But, who is so intrepid or is so crazy to enter this place?"**

 **From the foliage a handsome rider on his black as night horse came out, such a distinguished mien that Ulrich took off his hat and bowed his head. The armor the knight carried shone beneath the moonlight and clouds.**

 **"I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm Gray Fullbuster of Magnolia. The sun has set and I got lost. You wouldn't know where I can find somewhere to eat and rest, would you?"**

 **"My lord, I wouldn't know if my humble home would be worth a gentleman like yourself, but in it I can offer you a place to sleep and a good supper"**

 **"Thank you, it's more I could've asked. I'm so tired I almost lost my mind in that damned forest"**

 **"Don't even mention it!" interrumpted the old man, putting his finger on his deformed mouth because of fear. And with a light movement of his arm he told the gentleman to follow him.**

 **...**

 **Both men arrived at Ulrich's cabin, where an old lady was sitting in front of the fireplace, who hurried to get up and greet the unexpected guest and then went back to her place of honor.**

 **"I'm sorry the poor Eugenia does not offer her seat. Not many people comes to our house, and in poor homes it's often old people get the most comfortable places"**

 **"Ulrich, don't say foolishness," said the old lady, "A gentleman like your guest would have never accepted the place of a old lad. Come closer to the fire, you two, you're soaked to your bones. I'll warm the soup"**

 **Gray, charmed by the kindness and simplity of the old couple, inmediately had the warm sensation of knowing them all his life and the conversation was pretty lively. He explained he lived in the castle in Magnolia. Then, they told him the story of their lives, until, suddenly, a noise almost imperceptible made Ulrich jump, who frowned and said,**

 **"Juvia! Would you stay quiet? There's a guest home!"**

 **The noise stopped that exact moment and was followed by a chuckle. The old man explained, "Please, forgive the girl, sir. It's Juvia, our adoptive child. Who isn't able to correct her childlike manners. We took her in many years ago, when we lost our daughter, who had drown the day before"**

 **"Well, I guess it'll get better we the years" replied Gray, smiling. "I'm sure-" But he wasn't able to finish that phrase, as the door opened suddenly and Juvia appeared.**

 **She was so beautiful and delicated that her fine features diffused with the brightness of her skin. Her long blue hair fell from her shoulders and looked like the sea itself. The gentleman was left with his mouth slightly opened the moment he saw her.**

 **"You are talking about Juvia?" she said, her voice sweet. "And who is this handsome man who I am supposed to act nicely for?" she asked, coming closer to Gray. Way too close for his own comfort.**

 **"Juvia! Stop it with that child acting of yours! Don't you see you're annoying our guest?" exclaimed Eugenia.**

 **Gray remained in silence. Juvia took her chance to sit on the floor next to him and play with his medal. "Have I offended you, sir? How did you arrive here? Do you come from that horrible woods?"**

 **Eugenia scold her, "Do me the favor of getting up and behaving as you should!"**

 **Juvia took a small wooden seat and put it next to Gray, "Here's where I want to sit!"**

 **Ulrich did no commentaries and resumed the conversation where he had left it, but again he was interrumpted by his daughter.**

 **"Father, I made him a question to our guest and he hasn't answered yet!"**

 **Gray answered briefly, "I come from a town close by, and I had to go through the forest"**

 **"Could you tell me what is there, since my parents refuse to tell me?"**

 **The raven haired, with a movement of the head, asked for approval.**

 **"No, Juvia!" exclaimed her father. "It's not time for horror stories"**

 **The beautiful, stubborn girl stood up, and threatened her parents furiously. "You don't want him to tell me? Then stay there, alone in your little house, with the stranger!" And, after talking like that, she rushed to the door, walked through it and slammed it so hard the house might have fallen to pieces.**

Lucy moved to the next page, but felt how a hand stopped her.

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked, turning to look at Natsu.

His face was pale as snow, not a reference he would have liked.

"W-We forgot Happy!"

 **((A/N: That's it for today! Thanks for reading, please Review! Any romantic myth/story/song/whatever you would like me to add? I've been planning to add an extra one. Just need it to be pre-planned))**


	4. A Shadow Stares

**((A/N: Heeelllooooooo Everybody! Hope you had the nicest of days! I didn't! Well, not the time to whine. Okie dokie, here, of all of you, another chapter!))**

 _Third Night_

After being scolded and seeing a sea of tears from Happy last night, not in that exact same order, he wouldn't leave their side, for no reason. Not even to get fish, which was pretty extreme from him.

The three of them were sitting on Lucy's bed, as she stared at the book Natsu had picked.

Again. It was not the same book as last night, or the one before that. The cover was of a couple standing one in front of the other, and on the man's shadow there was a blood red heart where it was supposed to be.

Okay, this one obviously was a romantic one.

"Natsu, why did you pick this one?"

He looked at her, almost looking confused. "Why not?"

Lucy shrugged, "I just thought you would pick adventure stories"

"You have _no_ adventure stories"

Lucy looked up, "I do!"

"Well, then, you have them hidden or something, because I can't find any"

"I thought you had good vision! Right there!" she said, pointing at a blue and green book, the cover impossible to be seen from where they were sitting.

Natsu looked behind him, and stared at it for a while, "Later. I want that one now"

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed, "Aye sir"

 **Many, many years ago, a creature of the night fell in love with a human.**

 **Her scarlet hair was so bright it guided the Shadow to her, but, she was deeply compromised with the love of her life, a tall, blue haired man with a strange tattoo on his face she called Jellal.**

 **So the Shadow just watched her being happy.**

 **The thought of taking over the man she loved never crossed his mind, not wanting to ruin her joy.**

 **Day and Night he would stare at the house where they lived, in the forest. Day and Night, being the strongest being of all Fiore, he would scare the other creatures away from it, not wanting them to get close to his dear one. Day and night he would look how she sat on the porche of their house and wait for the fisherman she loved to come back as she looked at the sky, being it blue or filled with stars.**

 **He would see how beautiful her smile was, as she was being held in her husband's arms. How magnificent she was as she practiced with the sword, her companion of life being her rival, making a great fight between them. How so happily ate cake, never sharing yet always making her husband and himself laugh at how childly she would act while doing so. How the only tears that her eyes cried were ones of laughter, and oh, her laugh was so joyful, making him glad to be alive.**

 **He would have been happy to live this way all his eternal life.**

 **But one day he met another of his own.**

 **"Someone told me you have fallen in love, Siegrain" said the dark figure, looking through those eyes nobody but his own kind could see.**

 **He shook his head, "Not your business, Ryos".**

 **A horrible, disgusting laughter compared to his loved one was heard, but to human beings was only a simple breeze. "You have, and with the wrong being"**

 **"And what if I did, it still doesn't concern you"**

 **"Wow, wow, Siegrain. I'm your friend, remember? I'll help you"**

 **Siegrain looked at Ryos. "Oh,** _ **really**_ **?" he said, sarcasm all around those words.**

 **The Shadow made a slight movement of his head, "Did you think of transforming?"**

 **"You know that affects the people around me" he immediately replied.**

 **"So, you thought about it"**

 **Siegrain sighed, "Of course I did. Only to reject the idea instantly"**

 **"But don't you wish to be closer? Don't you wish to be in front of her? Feeling her warmth? Are you going to stay in the... Well, shadows, all your life? See her dying yet never being able to really talk to her? Hear her from a proper distance? Kno-"**

 **"Shut it, Ryos"**

 **"But don't you?"**

 **"Ryos" he hissed.**

 **"Don't you?"**

 **"** _ **Ryos**_ **" he hissed again.**

 **"Don't** _ **you?!"**_

 **"Of course I do, god damn it!" he shouted.**

 **Ryos bright white smile growed hugely, humanly impossible, but of course, they were not human. "Turn into a cat, then"**

 **"A cat?" he looked confused as he stared at the shadow in front of him.**

 **The shadow nodded, "A cat. Humans trust cats. And it would never make as much damage as turning into a human being"**

 **Siegrain thought about it. And for a really long time. Until he answered, "That... Is kind of okay, I guess"**

 **...**

 **Days went by, and Seigrain decided it. He would do anything, no matter the risks, for her.**

 **He would do as Ryos had advised.**

 **Little did he know, that Ryos had a plan.**

"The chapter ends here. Want me to continue?" asked Lucy, after all, the book couldn't have more than forty pages.

"Hm... I don't know..." muttered Natsu, he was feeling a bit tired, but he also did want to know what happened to the Shadow. He absolutely did not want to fall asleep and lose something from the story, but stopping mid-chapter wasn't an option either if he would ask her to stop.

"Okay.. Then, if Happy says yes to the next question, I'll stop reading, but if he does not, I'll keep on reading"

They turned to look at a teary-eyed Happy, looking straight to the ground, paws clutched.

"Happy...?"

"Y-Yes?" he replied to the celestial mage's calling.

"I have some fish in the freezer. Do you want it?"

"R-Really?"

Of course he'd say yes. He hadn't eaten fish in the whole day. He was starving. Lucy nodded as she saw the Exceed's eyes shining. "Yep! So, you wa-"

"Aye SIR!" he said, flying straight to the kitchen, and when Lucy turned to look at Natsu with a knowing look, and saw him deep asleep.

 **((A/N: I know this chapters are rather short. But they kinda are the beginning of each story, and well, this is how I've divided them for the chapters to be exactly Thirty. I promise they'll be longer after chapter 5 or 6. Follow, Favorite and Review! I feed myself with Reviews))**

 **Kain13** **: I'm really glad you did! You don't know how guilty he was after it))**


	5. The Yellow-Spotted Blue Rose

**((A/N: Fourth story!))**

 _Fourth Night_

Lucy, Natsu and Happy were having dinner together at her place.

Like usual, Natsu would put too much hot salse in his plate, completely ruining the food, Happy wouldn't even touch the food she made, and just eat fish, and Lucy was the only one eating what she had done properly.

"Shwo? Whoen aewhor ywo rweding?" (Lucy Translate: So? When are you reading?)

She rolled her eyes, but she was used to it after all. "When I finish eating" she replied.

"Hworry!" (Lucy Translate: Hurry!)

"You haven't done either" the blonde said, seeing how a lot of the food just ended up in her floor.

"Wai cawn luiten whi eweting!" (Lucy Translate: I can listen while eating!)

She looked at him, "I bet you can't even listen to yourself while eating"

"Yov douwting mwai heawing swenses!" (Lucy Translate: You're doubting my hearing senses!)

"I am"

"You admit it? How brave of you!" he said after finally finishing his munching. "Now you'll suffer the consequences!"

Lucy's eyes widened, "No, Natsu, _no_. I'm eating!" she said, throwing a fork full of vegetables to her mouth.

"Oh.. .Yes"

She shook her head. Not _again!_ He got closer and was extending his hands mischeviouslly. " _Please!"_

...

Lucy was exhausted.

She absolutely hated when Natsu tickled her!

"I'm not sure I'll even read to you after that"

Natsu turned, "WHAT?! You _have_ to!"

"What, of course not! I don't HAVE to. I do it because I'm a woman of word. But if I don't want to I don't have to"

"You do know you'll stop being a woman of word if you don't, right?"

She nodded.

"BUT, _LUCY!_ " she looked at him.

Didn't she ever learn?

Puppy eyes staring at her, " _Okay!_ Grab a book!"

"Yeah!"

...

"Okay, then..."

 **While walking next to her companions, watching the flowers her dear friend grew with such ease, she couldn't help but feel like there wasn't anything better in this world.**

 **"Levy?" said Jet, calling her name.**

 **"Yes?" she said while kneeling to pick a flower up. So simply beautiful its own way.**

 **"Shouldn't we get home now? Lucy will be worried" she dropped the flower.**

 **No. Not this one. "In a moment. Just let me, for a little while. I have to find the one in the book"**

 **The green gown she was wearing was unfortunately uncomfortable, she couldn't kneel correctly with that on. She really thanked her friend for giving her clothes after her temple had been ruined, but she couldn't even move with this.**

 **Oh, she missed her clothing so much. Pants, t-shirts, and things human beings used. She knew at least why they used them.**

 **"Levy?"**

 **"In a moment, Droy, just let me, I swear it's going to be soon enough"**

 **That flower! It looked extremely similar to the one in her book! She walked towards it.**

 **Again, this gown she was wearing difficulted her movements.**

 **She sighed.**

 **You know, what Natsu wears seems extremely comfy. She nodded. Gods had it better. Well, she didn't know if Gray counted, after all, he almost didn't even wear clothes. Which was obviously a pro for Juvia, but not for the rest of the gods.**

 **"L-Levy" repeated her name Droy.**

 **"I know! Just that flower over there, I think that's the one!"**

 **"Maybe you shouldn't, Levy!" Jet shouted.**

 **Levy turned around, "There's no need to worry, guys, it's just a plant!"**

 **She rolled her eyes, she loved them, but sometimes they could be so exhausting. She knew Lucy asked them to protect her, but after all she did all the protection! She knelt slowly, hoping not to tear the gown, and heard a low rumble.**

 **"Wha-?" she said as she looked down. There were many cracks on the floor surrounding her. Almost like a shattered glass. She breathed in, "O-Okay"**

 **She got closer to the flower, "M-Maybe you shouldn't, Levy"**

 **"It's gonna be fine" the blue haired muttered, not sure if it was to comfort them or herself, slightly touching the yellow-spotted blue rose. It was so rare, she wouldn't let this cracked floor ruin her chance!**

 **Not even if it made her extremely terrified.**

 **And gave her vertigo.**

 **No. Not even if she knew hell was down there, literally.**

 **That flower was important.**

 **Lucy said that it brought her beautiful memories of the days she had gotten with the Sun.**

 **She had to get it for her.**

 **Her friend's eyes were begging her to get that rose. Begging her to bring it to her so she could be happy again, like those days.**

 **"Le-"**

 **She had to.**

 **And she did it.**

 **She took the flower and the floor around her trembled.**

 **"LEVY!"**

 **A loud scream escaped her lips as the ground collapsed, and she fell, holding tight to the memory of her friend's joyful days.**

"That was kinda noble of Kore" said Natsu.

Lucy nodded, "That's right. I love this one in particular. Which one is your favorite so far?"

"Hm... The Sun guy one" the pinkette answered, nodding to himself.

Lucy smiled, "Yeah, I like that one too so far"

"Wanna know what he's doing" he said.

"Me too!" announced Happy, who had been silent for a while now.

...Were they... Discussing about... Books?

With Natsu and Happy?

"What do you think?" the blonde said, suddenly happy, and sitting up straight.

"Uhm... Maybe he's making a game for everyone to play?"

Lucy tilted her head to a side, "You think so? Then why would he _need_ Water to play?"

"Because without everyone it isn't as fun?" said Natsu, as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucy grinned, she loved this side of Natsu, "You're right! What about Ondina, you like that one so far?" **(A/N: Juvia and Gray's one. Juvia = Ondina. Gray = Hans)**

Natsu scratched his head while thinking, "I guess, maybe not my favorite. I like Ondina a bit, but she seems a bit too spoiled. And this Hans... I kinda like him"

"Alright, then. And the Bakeneko?" **(A/N: Jerza's one)**

"Oh! That one I like. The main character for now is nice, he's not selfish and is really powerful!"

"And the last one?"

"Persefone? I like it. Kore is brave, unlike those other two"

Lucy laughed, "Yeah. Okay then, that's it for today. Want to sleep over?" she asked, she was feeling guilty for last night, she had woken him up and practically shoved him out of the door, yet she wasn't quite sure why.

And honestly, she wasn't sure either why asking him this made her so nervous.

"Sure!"

 **((A/N: Until next chapter! Review, follow and favorite for more! It's my life sustenance))**


	6. Stardust and Woven Mist

**((A/N: Hellloooo. I'm happy with this fanfiction. I love it. Okay, next chapter!))**

 _Fifth Night._

Lucy was lying down in her bed, thinking about last night and how little she was able to sleep when Natsu and Happy walked, strangely, through her door.

"Finally, I thought I was going to be free tonight for a minute" she said as she sat up.

They looked... Gloomy?

"Hey, guys, is something wrong?" the blonde asked, tilting her head to a side.

"W-We-" began to say Happy, teary eyed for the second time that week.

"What happened?" Lucy stood up, and walked towards them.

Natsu shook his head.

"What?" Okay, she was getting worried. "Guys, you can tell me. Seriously"

"No.. It's nothing"

Obviously it was not nothing. She looked at both of them. "Okay. If you don't want to tell it's fine" the blonde looked at the bed where she had been patiently waiting some minutes ago "Want me to read you another book?"

Natsu shook his head again.

"Wha-?"

He walked towards her, silencing her, and hugged her. He didn't say a word, just held her tight. "N-Natsu"

"THAT'S NOT FAIIIIR NATSU!" Shouted Happy, flying towards the both of them.

"Wha-?" she muttered again.

"We didn't say anything about hugging!" he replied, taking his hands off Lucy.

Happy rolled his eyes, "It's obvious she'll react that way if she liiiiikes you!" Natsu's cheeks gained a little color as he answered back.

"Anyway! You owe me five fishes!" While they discussed, the pieces of Lucy's puzzle came to place.

"You..." she hissed, emanating a dark aura. "How dare you..."

"L-Luce?"

Strange noises came out o Lucy's throat, grunts and growls. She glared at the both of them. "Grab... A book"

"AYE SIR!" the dragon slayer and the exceed exclaimed. Natsu rushed to her library and grabbed a random book. Happy went straight to her bed. She sat in her previous seat,and looked at the blue cat, who shivered in fear.

Lucy sighed.

The dark aura disappeared. "Lucy?"

"I'm not mad. Just don't make me worry like that" she grabbed the book the pinkette was offering and opened it.

 **Her hands continued to weave.**

 **The pinkette was tired. Not tired physically, that ability wasn't granted to her, but mentally. The whole deal of being all her life alone wasn't one she appreciated.**

 **She sighed with an aura of gloom around her. "Aries?"**

 **"Y-Yes? I-I'm S-Sorry!" she exclaimed, turning around.**

 **Aquarious rolled her eyes, "Don't apologyze if you haven't done anything, idiot"**

 **"I-I'm so-sorry!"**

 **"Seriously?" she sighed, "Just wanted to tell you I'm going to the human world for a date with my boyfriend for a while. Keep going with your weaving, you don't need me to babysit you"**

 **"I'm so-sorry" the boyfriend subject made her feel a little depressed, actually. She wasn't able to meet anyone thanks to all the work she had.**

 **"Why are you saying sorry?!" she shouted, rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of the sky.**

 **The river she was weaving next to was one filled with stars, that went on for more than what she had been weaving since she began, as a child. Which was... A lot.**

 **"** _ **If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky"**_ **began to sing Aries, after checking there was no one around her.** _ **"You can hide underneath me and come out at night"**_ **the soft mist wool in her hands always reminded her of this song her mother used to sing to her before dying. "** _ **When I turn jet black and you show off your light. I live to let you shine..."**_

 **Tears ran through her soft pinkish cheeks.**

 **She actually didn't have anyone to sing those words to.**

 _ **"I live to let you shine..."**_

 **How could she be so lonely, if she knew everyone in this world?**

 **She should be happy, be the most joyful spirit in the whole sky, her work was something she loved to do, even if she was a bit tired, she would never stop, as she was asked to. She was so glad to do this. But... Even if it was that way...**

 **Bright, shining teardrops fell to her woven mist, making it look like it they had star dust on it.**

 _ **"...But you can skyrocket away from me, and never come back if you find another galaxy. Far from here, with more room to fly"**_

 **She remembered her mother, who always told her she hoped she would be the happiest of them all. That in that way she would be able to rest in peace once she turned to stardust. Was her sorrow making her mother unhappy as well? Wasn't she capable of resting because of her? She just wanted to be happy as she was expected to be! Why was everything so grey when she lived in the most colorful place of the universe?**

 _ **"J-Just leave your stardust to remember you**_ **by.." she didn't sing the last word, and it sounded more like a sigh, and looked at the river of stars in front of her with sorrow and gloom.**

 **Her hands stopped weaving to cover her crying eyes.**

 **From far away, her father, the Celestial Spirit King, watched how her beautiful daughter suffered from loneliness, deciding to do something about it.**

It's kind of perfect that he chose this book (even though, it is once again a romantic -tragic- one, when yesterday he said that he would pick the adventure one)

"What do you think her father is thinking?"

Natsu looked up at Lucy, confused by her sudden question and reading-stopping. "Uhm.. I don't know? _What's wrong with her?_ or maybe, _Why is she so sad?_ "

She looked at him. "Would you be like that if your daughter or someone really close was crying or feeling upset?"

"Well, of course! I mean, I don't want them to be sad, I would be extremelly worrie-... Oh" he muttered, understanding the reason of her stop.

"I'm glad you understand. I'm going to bed. And no. You can't stay"

"But..."

"You know why. Go home, Natsu, Happy"

 **((A/N: The song is Boats and Birds. Just saying... Listen to it if you are curious as how it was supposed to sound like. Okay, Review -really want to know what you think about each story!-, Favorite, and Follow for more!))**


	7. Mission: Save the Town

**((A/N: Shortest chapter by far, didn't even reach a thousand. I'm kinda disappointed of myself. Sorry if you see any mistakes, I'm really tired. Also, I've been thinking of putting a day of publishing... I DO need to get more organized.))**

 _Sixth Night_

The blonde sighed as she waited Natsu to grab another book.

"So... Are you going to choose another love story?" she asked, making Natsu turn to look at her.

"No. I'm trying to find one that's not. And I thought you liked them"

"I do, I just thought you didn't"

The pinkette shrugged, "I don't care as long it's a good one, with some action along the way"

Lucy nodded, "If you say so. Maybe if you read the back you could see if they are action ones or not"

"This one looks like an action one" he said, grabbing a book which's cover said **A Thousand Faces** , and it showed a man holding a sword, in front of a dark cave.

Lucy's eyes narrowed, she didn't remember ever reading that book before. "You didn't buy that one, right?"

He shook his head, "Nope, it was right here"

"Maybe Levy left it here... Come, I'll read it. I'm curious" Natsu grinned as he nodded and did as she asked.

 **In a far away land, decades ago, the story of a monster was told by a miserable prince.**

 **The path was long, but the reward was worth it. He walked and walked, meeting town after town, but the one he meant to find seemed never to appear.**

 **It hadn't been long ago since his grandfather asked him to listen to the town's request to save them in change of a great amount of money that would help his kingdom. Even though he protested a bit, he accepted the task for the sake of it.**

 _ **He was sitting on a comfortable armchair while he was drinking when his grandfather walked into the room.**_

 _ **"Laxus!" the short man exclaimed, and when I say short, I mean dwarf height.**_

 _ **"Yes, old man?" he replied to the King Makarov. But why wasn't his father the one who walked inside the room, hopefully good news on his mind? Well, he just left.**_

 _ **Maybe everything wasn't enough.**_

 _ **"Pack your bags, you're going on a mission"**_

 **And yes, that was how his grandfather gently asked his grandson to risk his life for the kingdom.**

 **And man, could he be more tired right now? He sighed, and after lowering his head, he saw a pair of thin delicate bare feet.**

 **"Excuse me?" said a sweet voice, that made Laxus look up. Beautiful blue eyes looked straight at him, and a smile grew as she said, "Are you Prince Laxus?"**

 **"Yeah, and you are?"**

 **The gorgeus, blue-eyed and black-haired lady gave a little bow as she answered, "I'm Jane. Let me take you to the town, you must be exhausted"**

 _ **"So, what's the threat?" asked Laxus to Makarov.**_

 _ **"I'm not exactly sure"**_

 _ **He rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the data, very useful"**_

 _ **"All I know, it's just that it's a monster who takes the physical appearance of people. The town people call it the Thousand Faces Monster"**_

 _ **"And they want me to slay it?"**_

 _ **Makarov nodded. "Exactly"**_

 _ **"...But does it kill or something? Or is it just copying?"**_

 _ **"I don't know. I know people dissappear once they walk inside that cave"**_

 _ **"Let me guess, they never come back"**_

 _ **"Well, yes. They never do"**_

 _ **Laxus processed everything, "Hm.. Not doing it"**_

 _ **"WHAT?" Makarov's chin hit the ground when Laxus pronounced those words.**_

 _ **"I'm not going to risk my life for just one town, which's not even part of our kingdom"**_

 _ **"Laxus"**_

 _ **He shook his head, "Not doing it"**_

 _ **"They are offering a reward so big they could feed the whole Magnolia for a year, and promise to pay regularly."**_

 _ **The blonde prince sighed, "I guess I'll just have to then", standing up, going to make his luggage.**_

 **The black haired smiled as she drove the prince to her needed town, holding his hand, the warmth of it being the cause of her cheerfulness.**

Lucy's eyes weren't able to hold themselves open. "You can rest if you want to" said Natsu, somehow noticing even though he wasn't looking at her.

"But..."

"The chapter's over anyway"

"Lushee, go to sleep!" exclaimed Happy.

"Oooo-kay" she yawned.

 **((A/N: I'm literally just like Lucy, reason I cut it that way (had a tiring Monday...). Bye guys... Have a nice tomorrow. R &R.))**


	8. The Meeting of Younger Souls

**((A/N: Hellooooooo! Lalalalalala I have nothing to say! Just R &R!))**

* * *

 _Seventh Night_

Just when Lucy thought how everything worked with Natsu, never reading the same book twice, he gave her the book of the first night.

"..Oh, so you're making a cicle?" she asked as she hold the book Natsu said was his favorite for now.

Natsu nodded, a grin on his face as he sat next to her, Happy looking expectantly at her from her pillow.

"Interesting, let's begin.. Well, you know what I mean"

 **After finding all the gods he needed, Natsu ran to the shore where they were all talking about the sudden summon of the god of the sun.**

 **"Hello everyone!" shouted Natsu so they would shut their comments.**

 **"So, what is it?" asked Juvia, who was pretty impatient after one hour and a half.**

 **Natsu stopped to think about the explanation he had to give. "Okay... Well, basically, I want a partner"**

 **"I'm leaving!" exclaimed the water goddess, not wanting to be the chosen one.**

 **That's not what he meant! "Not any of you! How do I..?" He himself wasn't that sure what he wanted to do about it.**

 **"He wants to make a goddess, with all of our powers, to be with him in the sky" explained Levy, who was merrily sitting on a rock. "I just want to say I'm in!"**

 **Everyone sighed in relief. No one wanted to be 24/7 next to Natsu.**

 **"I need everyone to help, well, maybe not you Gray, you're pretty much useless"**

 **The sea suddenly went crazy. "He's not!" you know who said it, right? (Juvia, for those who didn't guess right).**

 **"Go fuck yourself, why the heck did you call me if not?" Erza was muttering things about silly fights and how she was tired of both of them, while the rest just learnt to ignore it several millions of years ago.**

 **"I was just making sure that Juvia, who is useful, would help"**

 **The air was cold, "G-Gray-san? Could you please not do that?" asked Wendy, who was shivering, her arms hugged herself, but honestly she didn't seemed all that foccused on the meeting Natsu suddenly organized.**

 **"Sorry Wendy, but the asshole you call your brother makes me-"**

 **"Well, no one cares. Can everyone help, and if you so much want to, you can participate too, Gray" said Natsu. But before Gray replied, Erza, who was curious and worried about Natsu's idea (mostly the fact that it was Natsu's), asked;**

 **"So, basically, you want your partner to be made out of everyone?"**

 **The god of the sun nodded. "Exactly"**

 **"That's going to be a somewhat bipolar goddess"**

 **"No! Not your personalities! Just her physical body, and I need her to have feelings, therefore Erza, Levy, Mirajane and everyone else"**

 **"Okay, I'm in"**

 **"Me too"**

 **All of the gods and goddesses started announcing their participating on the creation of another friend. Everyone had said "I'm in" or, "Alright" or something like that except for Juvia, who's answer was still unknown. The fact that she was pretty much essential for the task made Natsu really nervous.**

 **The goddess of the water narrowed her eyes as she bit her lip. "Gray-sama's in... So, Juvia guesses she'll participate just because of him. Not because she cares for Natsu! She only loves Gray-sama, and Gray-sama alone!"**

 **"Yes!" exclaimed Natsu, throwing a fist into the air, "I guess we'll just begin!"**

 **"Okay," started Levy, who decided to help Natsu with his partner-creation as much as possible, as she was really happy about it. She had always known the god of the sun had been pretty lonely up there. Maybe the fact she was so excited caused her to blind a bit of her knowledge. "First of all, we'll start with the easy part. By easy I mean not in need of so much power. The shell, or body. Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Reedus, you should be the most needed ones"**

 **"Everyone, if you've got things to do, which I doubt, you are free to go while we work at this!" Natsu told all the gods.**

 **"I'm staying!" said Mirajane, sitting next to Erza.**

 **"So I am" said the scarlet-haired.**

 **Two of the most powerful and absolutely feared goddesses sat while some gods and goddesses left. And even though you wouldn't have bet on it, most stayed to comment on the appearance of the new goddess.**

 **"Did you even realise we don't even have a blonde friend? Like, actual yellow hair?"**

 **"Blonde it'll be" said Reedus, the god of the colour.**

 **Most of the discussions were like that, and it was good fun for everyone, that haven't been all together for centuries, literally. Natsu was glad, maybe he wasn't the only one beneficiated by this. Maybe after creating her they'll all be more united than ever. Maybe he'll even get along with Juvia and Gray.**

 **..Well, maybe not to** _ **that**_ **point. Maybe she'll tolerate him.**

 **Maybe the new goddess will be the one who gets everyone together, like they had once been.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **((A/N: So many followers and favorites, I'm so happy! From now on, I'll be publishing on Saturdays, and no, when I publish on 3:00 am it doesn't count as Sunday. If I don't sleep and wake up it's not another day. I have to admit I might update sooner, but on saturday you should always have a new chapter. So, 'Til next chapter guys!))**


	9. The Beautiful Spectrum

**((A/N: New 2k chaaaaapter!))**

Strangely, Happy and Lucy were the only ones in the room.

"Lushee? Where's Natsu?" asked Happy, his eyes opening after a short nap, that when it had began the pinkette was with them.

Lucy shook his head, "He should be coming back soon. He said he was going to bring something from your home, but he hasn't returned yet"

Truly, she didn't understand the tight feeling in her chest. He did say that. And he was probably doing it. But why was he taking so long? Their houses weren't so far from each other. He should have been back her ten minutes ago. She bit the insides of her lip until she felt the metalic taste of blood. "Ow.." now tea was not a drinking choice.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her fingers snapping . The blonde stood up as she walked to her desk, two steps away from her bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Happy as he watched her grab a pen and a paper, and wrote what was on her mind.

Lucy nodded, "Got some inspiration"

"Lushee? Can I ask you a question?"

The celestial spirit mage nodded as she said, "You can ask me two"

"Why don't you ever let us read your novel?"

She stared at Happy. Hadn't she answered that question many times already? Or was it just in her head?

"Well... I guess it's because it's not f-"

"That can't be the real reason" strange of Happy not letting her finish her phrase.

"Uhm, I don't know. It's just it's embarrassing. Thinking what other might opine makes that embarrasment fear, and I guess I don't want what I have been working on to be something to laugh about, or be ignored, or... I don't know" With her sight back to the pen in her hand, she answered honestly. It was always one of her worries. But she knew she had to get out there. Someday. "So I gue-"

"I'm back!" announced Natsu, coming through the window, scaring the hell out of Lucy, even though you would have thought she was used to it, she wasn't.

"God" she muttered, a hand laying on her heart. "Wait a second, Natsu, I got som-" Oh, no.

Oh, hell _no._

The idea.

It's gone.

The idea she had and the one that was so great, she couldn't remember it! Her anger rised as she turned to look at Happy. She glared and with a lot feeling. She threw daggers with her eyes at him and Happy ran behind Natsu. He and his stupid question made her forget!

"Oh, Happy..." she said with threatening eyes, standing up. "Can I ask you a question?"

Happy looked scared out of his mind, and Natsu confused by the situation. What had just happened?

"Do you prefer..." she walked towards both of them. They walked back "...being roasted or fried?!" as she ran towards them.

"NATSU SAVE ME FROM EVIL LUIGI!" he shouted, holding to Natsu, who tried to dodge the sudden house items thrown at them while trying to understand what had HE done to be thrown things at.

...

 **"I'll go for her" announced Gray, who looked worried, on his own way, about the young girl. He ran after her, and shouted, "Hey! You! Come back!"**

 **"Enter back to the house, please, my lord! The lake's waters are rising and might catch you" shouted Ulrich. But the storm was loud and his words were drown. The stream that surrounded the cabin started to drag stones and logs. Some dirty blurs covered the moon, and the lake bellowed with a din of waves and foam.**

 **Gray kept running, crouched underneath the storm. A stronger wave than the previous ones swept him and dragged away deeper into the lake's dark waters, and, if he was able to save himself was only thanks to an overgrown root. He held tightly to it, and climbed to the shore.**

 **Little by little, the elements were placating, and when the clouds dissipated, an white spectrum appeared in front of him, similar to the terrifying spirits the knight had seen in the woods.**

 **Farther away, wrapped in the purest of lights, he saw another white silhouette, the one of the beautiful maiden that laid in the roots of a tree. Gray ran towards her, and, a** _ **bit**_ **relunctancly, picked her in his arms.**

 **She smiled brightly, "So, you'll tell me your story?"**

 **Gray sighed as he looked up, not sure if he should be thanking god or be angry. "Sure. I'll tell you my story. Just don't run away again"**

 **As her leg was hurt, he held her as they went back to the cabin, she looked at him tenderly while he looked somewhere else, everywhere except her and the waves that moved to a side as they walked.**

 **In the cabin, just as he promised, he resumed to his story.**

 **"In a neighbour kingdom, a very powerful duke, an old friend of mine, organized a magnificent tournament, I went decided not to used neither horse nor lance. Her adoptive sister, Ultear, that was very complimented for her beauty, I nearly didn't pay her attention. To my opinion, she was too proud." Gray shrugged. "So, the lady gave me a challenge, just a matter of earning requital"**

 **"What challenge?" Juvia asked.**

 **"She promised her glove if I went to look for her a gift of the cursed woods"**

 **"But... Why her glove?"**

 **Eugenia explained to her daughter, "When a lady offers her glove, it means she autorizes the man that receives it to flirt with her"**

 **"A gentleman," continued to explain the curious Juvia, "has to accept the challenge of a person his range." he muttered something about some Flame brain always being annoying with that "In it goes his honor. In that way, I set off to search for a present that might work as proof of my bravery. Although I don't actually think I do have to prove it..." he shrugged.**

 **"Juvia would have never sent you to a cursed forest!" exclaimed Juvia**

 **Gray smiled.**

 **"I almost lost my head, you know, with all those evil spectrums and strange shadows... So-"**

 **"Don't keep going, Gray-sama!" suddenly begged Juvia, "Juvia wouldn't want to be the cause of Gray-sama's wretchedness. Juvia's parents were right. It's not nice to listen to horror stories so late at night. If Gray-sama wants to, he'll tell me about other things tomorrow"**

 **Juvia's sudden prudency left everyone a bit surprised, but, as they were all so tired, they went to sleep before the impulsive maiden changed her mind again.**

 **...**

 **The gentleman delayed his departure more than once, never giving an actual good excuse about it.**

 **Both Gray and Juvia were day by day closer, somehow. Even if he kind of ignored her as she stared through the column of the house (the only one that there was), unlike the vivid personality she had the day they met, everytime he called her, for whatever reason, their bond grew stronger.**

 **Ulrich and Eugenia, charmed by the gentleman's bravery, the unexpected suitor (although he himself didn't seem to have noticed this) was able to deal with their daughter's strange mood changes, and at the same time fix the old cabin where they lived, renovate their humble furniture and even build a little boat...**

 **They couldn't picture a better groom.**

 **Because of that, (a long, long time had to pass, but it happened anyway) when he asked their daughter's hand they accepted without a doubt. Although the proposal didn't caught anyone of guard (except Juvia, who was extremelly glad), everyone was happy and almost couldn't believe the metamophorsis Juvia had suffered. Now she only exhibited graceful modals all the time and behaved with modesty and moderation. Well, most of the time.**

 **They didn't take long to exchange vows, with Juvia and Eugenia being so excited about it, it couldn't be delayed like the gentleman's departure, that was almost forgotten by now.**

 **The ceremony was short and emotional, mostly for Juvia and Ulrich. They sealed their engagement with a kiss. Juvia, unexpectedly, bit Gray's lips, so their blood would be mized forever, and honestly, Gray was kind of used to her thinking by now, so her just went with it after a second of surprise.**

 **For the whole day, Eugenia had been preparing the nuptial bedroom, covering the whole floor with roses' petals and candles. But when Gray crossed the door and lifted his bride's -, he was shocked to see tears falling through her cheeks.**

 **"Juvia has something to confess. She doesn't kn-know if after hearing this Gray-sama will still love Juvia" she whispered.**

 **"Juvia. Don't dou-"**

 **"That Gray-sama loves her? Then, he should know she's a spirit of the water. One of those monsters of the stories that scare children so much. I was born without concience and without the ability to regret. Since I can remember, I wanted to have a soul, and, as an ancient legend says, if a water's creature was able to love a man, in exchange it'll have a human soul. Doesn't Gray-sama understand? It was Juvia's people that put Gray-sama in her path, and it was Juvia's sisters that left her in the home of the couple. They provocked the water's fury to get Gray-sama to her, and delayed his departure. But the soul Juvia wanted so much has now become a heavy burden for her. Juvia will die if Gray-sama leaves her"**

 **Gray, astonished, had listened to Juvia in silence. He read in her deep sea blue eyes such honesty that his uneasiness disappeared. He dried her tears with a caress.**

 **"Hey..." he gave her a half-smile, "I.." The first time he confessed was also a bit like this. Slow. And he seemed to hope Juvia to complete the phrase for him. "I'll love you just the way you are, okay? You don't have to worry about something like that" he muttered.**

 **Relieved, the beautiful maiden fell asleep. In Gray's mind trembled the pictures of horrible spectrums, that transformed themselves into sirens, dragons... Then, he stared some time at the blue haired woman in front of him, that looked as gorgeus as ever in the moonlight, and kissed her forehead with tenderness.**

 **...**

 **On the following days, the sweet Juvia kept charming everyone with her carings. She helped her old father to stand up, opened the well before he even got thristy, sewed buttons for her poor mother, well, everyone was proud of her, Gray more than anyone.**

 **The river was calming, what was for Juvia a matter of concern, as she was afraid her husband would leave.**

 **He calmed her, "I won't leave without you, Juvia. Know that"**

 **But the young maiden was fearing the opinion the others would have would make him break his promise.**

 **He held her by the shoulders, not wanting her to look away as he told her this for the last time. "You are my wife, okay?" he said, "If anyone, especially that Flame brain, dared to disrespect you, they would suffer the consequences"**

 **Juvia nodded. "Then, let's leave, Gray-sama"**

 **"But, why leave the place where we are so happy, Juvia?"**

 **"It's necessary" replied Juvia, "the more my parents love the woman I have become, the more it'll hurt them when I leave"**

 **After the answer she gave him, he couldn't help but give up to her arguments.**

 **The next day, when the sun began to caress the surface of the water, the two lovers said goodbye to the old couple, and began the journey to a new life.**

"Water" said Lucy with a dry throat.

"Aye sir!" shouted Happy. Natsu chuckled as he watched the Exceed fly once again to the kitchen. "Natsu! Don't laugh!" cried Happy.

 **((A/N: Hey there! That was the longest chapter this far. Hopefully the rest of them are as long. Don't know. Had inspiration. Okay guys, Review please! What do you think of the stories? Which one is the one you like the most?**

 **TeaLover84: Thanks a lot! Actually that myth was the trigger of all this. I mean, it's actually a short story my mother used to tell me when I was a child and I always loved it, and I thought, Why not make it a fanfiction? And then magically all this happened.**

 **Guest: Will do! I'm glad you enjoy!))**


	10. A Black Cat Follows

**((A/N: OH MY GOD GUYS SO SORRY! *cries* I wasn't able to update this whole week, and not even yesterday! Been busy with school and else. I swear I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow I'll update again! I swear! But as I'm having winter holidays -two weeks of freedom!- I should be able to update correctly and even more than I should!))**

 _Ninth Night_

Tonight, they were spending the night in a hotel. **(AN: Sadly, no, not a love hotel)**

Natsu had picked a three-days mission to see how fast the two of them could do it. Hopefully, if everything went well tomorrow, it would be over by the second day and the pinkette would be able to brag a little while Lucy rested in peace with money to pay the rent of that month.

The celestial spirit mage yawned, "Good night" she muttered as she laid on her designated bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Natsu, looking confused as she made herself comfortable.

"I'm going to sleep" she yawned again.

Natsu walked towards his bed, that was right next to hers. "So, you're breaking your promise?"

"Promise...? Oh, you mean reading to you? But I don't hav-"

"I brought them" he said, turning to grab the book of the night, the one with the shadows.

Lucy turned to look at him, "Do I have to?"

"Yes. You promised"

" _But_... But I'm so _tired_ " she whined, covering her head with the pillow. " _And_ this bed is so _comfy_..."

"Alright"

Lucy took the pillow of her head and looked at the dragon slayer, "Really?" that was unexpected. She actually thought he would obligate her to with his puppy eyes or tickles.

"Yep" he said, standing up.

And walking towards her.

He laid next to her and said, "Here"

She sighed loudly, knowing he wouldn't leave her alone until that chapter was read. And then, she had an idea. "Can't you read to me..? Just tonight. If you do I'll read you also on the first"

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he thought about this. "Alright"

 **A bright light surrounded him.**

 **The thought of being around his opposite element made him a bit nervous, but it was worth it, because even though it felt for a long time, it only lasted a few seconds.**

 **All his self was contained in a small body, four legs, a pair of tails and ears. He gave his first steps as a cat, and found himself happy about it, because he did it with ease. Actually, he kind of like it better this way. His body had a form, and he wasn't everything and nothing at the same time. He was only one thing, and one thing only.**

 **The black cat walked towards the home of it's beloved with hesitation. He had never gotten even this close to it, and he was twenty metres away from it.**

 **It was early on the morning, and the red haired lady was walking next to her husband with a plate with piece of cake and a little fork in her hands. Jellal smiled gently amused at his wife, and when she came closer for a kiss goodbye, he held her in front of him for some time, cleaning her cake stained cheek with his hand. He gave her a sweet short kiss and walked down the steps.**

 **She gave a step forward and tripped with a broken and loose wooden board. The blue haired man grabbed the plate and Erza before they both hit the ground. He laughed and said something about having to fix that board. She smiled brightly while she stood up with reddened cheeks. She thanked him and grabbed the plate once again, he smiled back and walked ahead towards the lake hidden in the woods.**

 **"See you on the evening!" he said as he walked away, turning just at the perfect time to see her nod and answer,**

 **"Come back as early as possible! I'll be waiting!" she waved and he disappeared in the forest.**

 **Siegrain decided to keep going. He walked slowly towards the house, and saw her sitting on the steps. She ate the piece of cake slowly, with a soft smile in her face. The black cat hid behind the same steps where she was sitting.**

 **He sighed on his insides, because, well, cats don't sigh. (A/N: That I know of)**

 **"Oh, hello there" she said out loud when she spotted his legs.**

 _ **Hello,**_ **he thought, but only a "Mew" came through his mouth.**

 **She smiled.**

 **Siegrain walked towards her, and stood in front of her. They looked one at the other, not doing anything except for her sometimes grabbing a bit of her cake to put in her mouth, slowly staring at the cat's eyes.**

 **They stayed like that, and honestly, the shadow would have loved to stay like that all his life, but she stood up after finishing the cake. "Walk in if you want to" she told him.**

 _ **Okay**_ **. "Mew"**

 **"You can stay here if you want to, too. Some company wouldn't be bad"**

 _ **If you say so.**_ **"Meeew"**

 **He walked right behind her, she who held the plate and took it to her kitchen. "Something a cat could eat..?"**

"Fish!" shouted Happy, who both Lucy and Natsu had thought was asleep.

"Obviously!" said Natsu, but then heard Happy sneering. "Ah. He was sleep-talking, not answering the girl's ques-"

"Can you continue?"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry!"

 **"Maybe the only thing we have in this house?" she chuckled on her own as she grabbed a piece of fish that rested on the table. She knelt in front of the black cat who stared at her and offered the rest of fish she had in her hands with her bright smile. "Here. You must be hungry, right?"**

 **"Mew"** _ **Yes. Thank you.**_

 **Siegrain ate the fish slowly as appearently everything else he did.**

 **"You're welcome" she said, and after he finished eating, "May... I?", she asked, rising one hand in front of him.**

 _ **W-what? ...Sure**_ **"...Mew" Siegrain walked some steps closer and nudged her with his head. She chuckled and caressed him behind the ears.**

 **This was a bit weird for him, but honestly, he was enjoying it.**

 **Probably he'd have never had this chance if it wasn't for Ryos, so he was glad he had convinced him.**

 **Hours passed by, Erza talked a lot about every aspect of her life to the non-answering shadow-inside-a-cat, and he listened to her attentively, and before they both realised, it was already evening.**

 **Jellal walked through the door with a full big dark bag on his back. "Erza?" he called, and she stood up from the arm chair where she and Siegrain had been sitting since some time ago.**

 **"Jellal! I'm here" she replied, and hugged him. "I'm glad you're back"**

 **He smiled at her and then looked straight at the black cat, "Aand... Who's that?" he asked.**

 _ **I'm Siegrain**_ **"Mew"**

 **"Hm... Just realised I haven't named him..."**

 **"Okay, then..." he walked closer to the cat, and knelt in front of him. "What about Siegrain?" the recently named cat looked at the man surprised, the fact that he named him as his true name was was absolutely unlikely to happen.**

 **"Siegrain?"**

 **"Yes. Fits him, doesn't it?" he said, turning to look at Erza, who nodded.**

 **"You're right. It does"**

 **...**

 **Erza, Jellal and Siegrain were on the same room, days later.**

 **The three of them were resting in front of the fire place, Siegrain laying right next to Erza, between her and her husband. She caressed him while she chatted with the man next to her.**

 **"So, when shall we visit Magnolia again?" Jellal asked, staring at the fire.**

 **Erza smiled, "Hm... Next week? I want to see how much has Asuka grown since we last saw her"**

 **"Next week it is, perfect for selling"**

 **"We should introduce them to our new friend here." she said as she caressed Siegrain behind his ear "Maybe Happy, Charle and Pantherlily and him will get along. I wonder how everyone is doing"**

 **"Fairy Tail?" asked Jellal, looking at her in the eyes. "Honestly, they must have broken everything around them. But they should be fine"**

 **Erza nodded, and stood up, "They better be listening Master" she said, threatening (Somewhere in Magnolia, all Fairy tail shivered)**

 **The blue haired man smiled as he looked his wife walking away. "Where are you going?"**

 **"I'm going to take a bath" she replied.**

 **He turned to look at Siegrain, who was still staring at her back. "You better not go with her" he threatened him.**

 _ **What?**_ **"Mew?"** _ **Wait. Does he..? No. There's no way he could know.**_

 **He shook his head smiling, "But I bet you wouldn't do anything anyway. Right?" he stood up and walked outside, Siegrain stayed in his place. Jellal stopped in front of the door. He muttered something, that Siegrain almost didn't catch. Almost.**

 **The cat's yellow eyes widened as his beloved's husband walked outside.**

 **...**

 **Her bright smile was reflected on his own yellow eyes as she walked into the town she loved, carrying with her a huge amount of baggage. "We're back" she whispered, turning to look at Jellal, who carried with him a small suitcase and a great bag with fish, muttering something about Lucy buying all of it for Natsu and Happy.**

"But- What did the husband say?!" shouted Natsu, angry at the book, and when he turned to look at Lucy, he saw her sleeping on his shoulder, somehow not waking up with his shout.

The pinkette sighed, knowing he shouldn't read without her listening. He closed the book, bit tempted to read the following pages on his own, but didn't. He tried to move to his own bed, but the moment he tried to take her arm off him, she grabbed him tighter, growing comfortable next to him.

"Oh... no"

He wasn't comfortable at all!

What was he supposed to do? An recently awoken Lucy wasn't a happy Luce. "Ehmm.. Happy?" Of course, the blue exceed was asleep, on his lap.

Now he was trapped.

The blonde snuggled on him, hugging his torso now.

Even more trapped! And so uncomfortable!

Somehow, some time later, Natsu fell asleep next to Lucy, and hours later, he woke with the back of his neck aching, and wasn't able to move it that much.

 **((A/N: So, how was it? Please Review guys! Love you!**

 **Sarah:** **I'm glad, because me too. Mine too. Hahaha, and they say I shouldn't have favorites. Will do! (Hopefully). Thanks and please continue to review!** **))**


	11. King and Prisoner

**((A/N: Seriously, I suck. How is it that I can't simply do as I say I will? I've got an excuse tho. Yesterday, here, was the Friend's day. So I'll tell you, Happy Late Friend's day! Virtual Brownies for everyone!))**

 _Tenth Night_

"So, we'll leave tomorrow morning, please wake up early, okay?" asked Lucy, as she went to sit down in her bed. It was almost unbelievable they had made it without destroying the whole town. Natsu was happy, and she had her half. Everything had gone just fine.

"Can't we go walking?" asked Natsu.

"You can. I won't" replied Lucy, sitting on her bed, grabbing Natsu's bag. "You only brought two books" she noticed.

Natsu nodded, "Well, yeah, why bring something we wouldn't use?"

The blonde shrugged, and took the one of the night.

 **The fall seemed infinite.**

 **The darkness was absolute, she couldn't see a single thing. Maybe** _ **this**_ **was hell?**

 **A never-ending hole that swallowed you until you went crazy waiting for death?**

 **Well, Levy completely understood that idea. Actually, she was started to get somewhat bored at it.**

 **She held dearly to the flower, and kept falling.**

 **What was going to be of Jet and Droy? The thought suddenly came to her mind. Letting her fall would be considered a great crime, even though it was her fault. She would never see them again, right? Nor Lucy, or any of the gods, right?**

 **Never is a long time, even if you live forever.**

 **She wanted to go back in time, find another way to grab the flower, without the floor collapsing below her. She wanted to say goodbye properly, at least.**

 **To Jet and Droy, to Lucy, to all of them. Because she loved them. She wanted to say it. She wanted them to know. She wanted them to know she had always loved them, and had always known it. She just wanted to hug them one last time.**

 **"BUT I'M STUCK HERE!" she cried. She looked down at the yellow spotted flower, wait.**

 **She was able to see it.**

 **Levy looked down, and saw that the hole wasn't as infinite as she had thought. The blue haired goddess saw how the ground came closer, the little light iluminating the place she was at. She looked at it with awe. So... This was it?**

 **Her eyes closed tightly and she waited for her body to crush against the ground.**

 **...Nothing.**

 **Maybe she calculated wrongly?**

 **A few seconds more.. And she would die.**

 **...Noth-** _ **SPLASH**_ **. The water instead of the floor crushed against her body, well, actually, her body crushed against the water. But anyway, it hurted.**

 **And pretty bad. It was so sudden, she covered her mouth to stop her from screaming and swallowing water. But what was killing her was not the water going inside her lungs, which wasn't nice either, but the cold. It bled all her energy from her body and contracted her muscles into a painful uselessness, no matter how much she fought to keep herself above the surface.**

 **She tried to swim to the surface, but a wave kept her down. They spined her round, toppled her over, forced her deeper down and down. Even when she managed to catch her breath, reaching the surface for a few seconds, her face into the air, she was shaking so badly she could barely get half a lungful before she was under again. It wasn't enough, grew less each time, and she felt a terrible yearning in her chest as she ached, fruitlessly, for more.**

 **Levy was in full panic now.**

 **She didn't think there was anyone who would help her. It was hell.**

 **Maybe one of her own.**

 **Maybe one personal hell where she had to suffer this despair the rest of the enternity.**

 **All alone.**

 **The sudden, gasping horror of knowing this made her panic even more. She tried again to break the surface, not daring to think much at all. She forced her legs to kick, feeling they had been traped in this sea for ages more than for minutes, forced her arms to heave herself upward, to at least get her body the right way round, to try and grasp another breath just inches away-**

 **But the corrent was too strong. It allowed her tantalizing near the surface but spinned her upside down before she can get there, dragging her closer to the rocks.**

 **The waves toyed with her as she tried again.**

 **And failed.**

 **Then, without warning, the game the sea seemed to have been playing, the cruel game of keeping her alive just enough to think she might make it, that game seemed to be over.**

 **The current surged, slamming her into the killingly hard rocks. Her right shoulder blade snapped in two so loudly she could hear the** _ **crack,**_ **even underwater, even in this rush of tide. The mindless intensity of the pain was so great that she wasn't able to do anything but scream, her mouth filling instantly with freezing, briny water. She coughed against it, but only dragged more into her lungs. She curved herself into the pain of her shoulder, blinded by it, paralyzed by its intensity. Levy was unable to even try and swim now, unable to brace herself as the waves turn her over once more.**

 _ **Please,**_ **is all she thinks.**

 **Just that one word echoed through her mind.** _ **Please.**_

 **The current gripped her one last time. It reared back as if to throw her, and it dashed her head first into the rocks.**

 **And it all went black.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **((A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys! And even though I didn't update, this is what I give you..?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah, just kidding, I'm not that evil))**

"Oh my god, I didn't remember this part" said Lucy, looking at the words in front of her, like they were in another language.

"CONTINUE READING! THAT CAN'T BE THE ENDING!" shouted Natsu, earning the bumps against the wall from their hotel-neighbours.

"Well, it's not. And SHHHHH"

 **Levy gasped for air the moment her eyes opened in the darkness.**

 **"Wh-Where am I?" she asked the air, because for the third time she was surrounded by darkness, yet not completely. A small light surrounded her.**

 **"You're in my realm, Levy Macgarden" said a deep voice in the dark. The goddess stood up quickly, and touched with her hand behind her left ear. Where the impact had fractured her skull, splintering it into her brain, the force of it also crushing her third and fourth vertebrae, severing both her cerebral artery and her spinal cord, an injury from which there is no return, no recovery. No chance.**

 **She had died.**

 **"You are not dead, Shrimp. It was only a vision made by this place"**

 **"Sh-Shrimp?" she muttered. How dare he called her that? She was a goddess! She deserved the respect she got on the surface, and she deserved the same kind of respect here!**

 **The voice ignored it. "You know where you are, don't you?" he said.**

 **"...I do" she replied softly, she had told herself many times, but now she was able to comfirm it. "Hell... Right?"**

 **"Visions like that one will continue to go on, forever," the voice explained, yet not comfirming it.**

 **Levy's eyes widened, "F-Forever?" she interrumpted. It was only a vision, but the pain was so real she had thought it was. She had really believed she was going to die.**

 **"Unless," he said, red eyes coming out of the darkness, along with a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which was kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. "You eat food from here"**

 **...She couldn't do it. The offer would be easily accepted if you didn't know the rules of hell. Eat food from there, you'll definetely stay there forever. If she didn't, she had the littlest of oportunities to be saved. But a chance anyway.**

 **But was she strong enough to go through another torture like that one?**

 **Well, she had taken the flower, she was brave enough to try, she guessed.**

 **The flower.**

 **"Whe-Where is it!?" she shouted, surprising the man in front of her. "Where is it?!" she repeated.**

 **"I don't know what you're talking about" he said calmly, well, more like he didn't care about it.**

 **"The flower!"**

 **He blinked. "What?"**

 **"The flower! The yellow spotted blue rose! Give it to me!" she said, unintentionally accusing him of thievery.**

 **"That sounds ugly as fuck"**

 **The goddess' fists tightened as she walked towards the king of that underground land. "You" she hissed, inches away from the well-known stranger. "Don't you even dare call that precious object ugly. Don't you even dare talk about it unless you are telling me where it is or giving it to me!"**

 **"Are you seriously talking that way to me?" the red eyed man smirked.**

 **The place they were at lightened up, and Levy was finally able to see what had been surrounding her all this time.**

 **Metal, all forms of it. Waste, scraps, spiky dark figures of it, all threatengly surrounding her. A few inches next to her left hand one dangerously sharp, Levy backed a few steps away from it to encounter another. She saw how they all started growing towards her.**

 **"Seriously, Levy, one would have thought you were smarter" Before she could blink again, she couldn't even move without one of them caused her to lose blood. "What had you said last time..?" the man's voice talked.**

 **If Levy thought he would make the spikes stop moving, she was wrong.**

 **The blue haired gasped when she felt one of them pierce in her shoulder, her eyes widened as she felt the great need to walk into the one point at her heart. She shook her head. She wouldn't do it and she wouldn't say it.**

 **She wouldn't plead.**

 **What had he said..?**

 **She would die.**

 **It was real, the pain did felt like it, it had to be.**

 **It had to be real, the only way to escape was to stay. The only way was to die. Think of your friends.** _ **Make your last moments happy, Levy**_ **. She thought, her mind filling with the sights of her friends, and how they had been so happy until they realised what they had done, how they had kept going, she thought of Juvia, Mirajane, Lucy, Erza, Jet, Droy, Natsu, Gray and all her friends.** _ **This can't be my last moments.**_ **She tried to remember what had brought her there.** _ **The flower. I have to give it to her. This is not my last moment.**_ **A scream escaped her lips when one of the spikes went through her right hand. That was the first.**

 **It was sickening, the pain she felt everytime one of the spikes went through. Everytime one did, her sight went white, she wasn't able to see a single thing, the only thing she could do was cry out.**

 **With eleven of those in her skin, she wasn't capable of thinking anymore, just waiting for it to be over.**

 **But there was something that kept her going.** _ **This is not my last moment.**_

 **Even if every thought she had had told her otherwise, she just contined to think.** _ **I have to see her eyes smile like they used to do.**_

 **It was all her fault after all.**

 **There was only one spike that hadn't moved. The one pointing at her chest.**

 **What had he said...?**

 **Levy smiled weakly, her head hanging low, the spikes had been holding her up for a while now. She felt how the blood fell through her body. "It's not real" she muttered.**

 **The spike that hadn't moved at all pierced through her chest, almost with anger.**

 **Her eyes opened and she was standing in front of the man from before.**

 **"My name's Gajeel Redfox, and I'm king here. And you, shorty, are a prisoner"**

"That asshole" muttered Natsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **((A/N: Okay guys! Hope you liked this chapter! -Gajeel is a meany- Longest by far, I think. Follow, Review and Favorite!**

 **Guest: Hahaha, YES! MISSION ACCOMPLISED! I love this story, honestly. It comes from a song. And ahh is so cute.** **))**


	12. Clear Skies

**((A/N: So, here's something I forgot to mention last chapter. The scene where Levy drowned was one based from a book I absolutely loved, "More Than This" by Patrick Ness. Completely recommend you to read it. It's my favorite author, and ahhh I loooove the way he writes!))**

 _Eleventh Night_

On the way back to Magnolia, Natsu was pretty annoying, or was until Lucy started petting his head.

Now, eleven hours later, they were once again in Lucy's home.

With no time to lose, Natsu gave her the book of the night and she started reading.

 **Aries' hands continued to weave.**

 **Her days weren't very varied, so every single little change on them was noticed. For example, today, there were no clouds in the sky. Aries smiled lightly, she liked the view of the sky this way.**

 **The river of stars she sat next to continued to run, like always.**

 **Aquarius had left, again.**

 **Aries never told her father the blunette didn't do her "job" of taking care of her while she did this important job of hers.**

 **She continued to weave.**

 **The song she remembered every day came back to her mind.**

 **The pinkette checked around her. Okay. No one was there.**

 **Like always.**

 _ **"If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky"**_ **the stars moved slowly, glowing weakly. How did human's call this river..? "** _ **You can hide underneath me and come out at night"**_ **Oh, that's right, Milky Way.**

 **What a funny name.**

 **"** _ **When I turn jet black and you show off your light. I live to let you shine..."**_ **Humans are so creative.**

 **They were so many, too.** _ **"I live to let you shine..."**_ **Always had someone next to them. No one was alone. If you didn't have a family, you had someone who cared for you.**

 **No one was there for her.**

"I honestly didn't remember this book being so depressive" muttered Lucy.

"Luce"

"I know, I know"

 **Aries sighed.**

 **As always, she felt her eyes tear up.**

 _ **"...But you can skyrocket away from me, and never come back if you find another galaxy. Far from here, with more room to fly"**_

 **Always.**

 **There were never changes around her.**

 **Or so she thought.**

 **Aries did not notice, but there was someone listening, at a fair distance behind her woven mist. "** _ **Just leave your stardust to remember you by"**_

 **"What a beautiful voice you have, Aries"**

 **The pinkette turned to look at the man who had been hiding and listening to her since a pretty long time.**

 **"I-I'm re-really sorry!"**

 **"I'm actually really glad I was able to listen to you" He was a young man of average height, with delicate facial features and orange hair, spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing his face; due to another pair of strands sitting on top of his head, were vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrored a lion's mane.**

 **"... Oh" she muttered, not sure how to answer to that. Her cheeks felt rarely warm. "You.. You are Leo.. Right? I-I am sorry!"**

 **"Yes, I'm Leo." he said, coming closer. He sat down next to her while she continued to weave. "How is it you know my name?" he asked.**

 **The pinkette stopped for a second to think. "I.. It is because my f-father-"**

 **"The King of Celestial Spirits? Oh, now I get it" he nodded. "He told me I had to take someone from here to Earthland. You know, since that's kind of my job? Making sure things go from one place to the other. He explained that this spirit had never travelled before. But I don't see anyone but you. So, I guess you're coming with me" he stood up and held his hand in front of her. "Come on"**

 **"I-I am s-sorry! I can not go! I am so sorry!" cried Aries, "I have to weave!"**

 **"But you're not"**

 **Aries looked down at her hands, and they weren't weaving. "Oh! I-I'm s-sorry!"**

 **Leo smiled and knelt. "Come on. One day of an eternity isn't much, right? I think you've done a lot all this time" he held his hand in front of Aries. "Let's go"**

 **Aries hesitated, but she grabbed his hand with a smile.**

 **...**

 **Everything was going fine.**

 **Today had been the first day after her mother's death she hadn't cried.**

 **She had even smiled.**

 **The King of Celestial Spirits grinned greatly at the sight of the both of them dissapearing to Earthland.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **((A/N: Okay! LeRies confirmed! I have to inform this book's chapters will always be short. The story was extremely lengthen. But not as much as the Sun's god one, that one I was really inspired. So, please review with your thoughts of this chapter!**

 **Guest2** **: Okie Dokie! Will do.**

 **Guest1** **: Thanks a lot! Aye siiiir!**

 **One little request, if you are going to review as a guest, please name yourself! That way you can recognize the reply with ease! Just that! Love you guys!))**


	13. Mission: Ignore Distractions

**((A/N: Hellooow. You know, I recently found out how I am supposed to write "twelfth". Weird, right? And heey, The Keys of Fire is over -fanfic by LoneStorm- and I don't know if anyone else read it, and I didn't read it till now, because I didn't want it to be, and I'm like so lguhszghszlx. I guess you get that. Well, if you didn't read it, READ IT. It's awesome. OH! That's right, today is my last Saturday before I start school again... T-T. Well, then, please R &R, guys, enjoy!))**

 _Twelfth Night_

"Hey, Lu-chan, where are the chips?" asked Levy, searching around in her kitchen.

"Ah! They should be in the cupboard at the left!" shouted Lucy from the room, sitting on one of her cushions, while Juvia, Cana, Lissanna, Erza, Mirajane, Wendy and Charle also were on her apartment, because, apparently, they had planned a girl's night at her house. "Well, if Natsu didn't eat them..." she muttered.

"Talking about Natsu, what's the deal with him coming over all the time?" asked Cana, who drank from a bottle while she waited for Lucy to answer.

"Oh, it's because I lost a bet to him, you know. You were there" replied Lucy.

"Lu-chan! Where?!" shouted Levy from the kitchen.

Lucy stood up, and Cana, while sitting on Lucy's bed, said, "Yeah, but it happened before the bet"

Before Lucy could answer to that, someone knocked on the window.

I guess with that phrase you should be able to know who it was. "Talking about the devil" muttered Cana.

"Natsu?!" said Lucy, walking towards the window, opening it.

"Why the heck was that window closed?" asked the pinkette. "You promised you would always leave it open"

"Awww..." Lissanna and Levy said. Juvia muttered something about Gray-sama no one was able to catch, not even Wendy nor Natsu.

"Aw! Peter Pan style, so cute!" said Mirajane.

"Oh! I love Peter Pan!" exclaimed Wendy.

Cana chuckled, "That, of course, isn't ironic at all"

While her friends fangirled about that, Lucy and her reddened cheeks discussed with Natsu.

"What is that of not reading to me tonight?! You already made _me_ read! And even fell asleep!" exclaimed Natsu.

"But the girls are here!" she replied.

"And what about it? You have to keep your word!"

Lucy shook her head. "Just tonight!" she pleaded.

"Lucy, you know, if you have to, I don't think any of us would mind a bit of reading-time" said Lissanna.

"No, I wouldn't mind" said Cana.

"Nope!" said Wendy.

"I guess I wouldn't be bothered by it" said Charle.

"I'm actually quite interested in how does Lucy's voice sound while reading" announced Erza.

"Juvia's okay with it!"

"I want to listen to Lu-chan!"

"Why not? It would be nice" said Mirajane.

"I'll get the book, then" said Natsu.

After a quick explanation of what had happened on the last chapter, Lucy started reading for Natsu and the girls.

 **Jane happily took the prince to the town. "You know, I'm glad you've come. Some said you wouldn't"**

 **"Hm.." said Laxus, and kept walking to the now-in-view town. "So... What's up with this monster?"**

 **The black-haired woman smiled, "Honestly, no one has ever seen it"**

 **"Wha-?!"**

 **"As it's name says, if someone has a thousand faces, how do you know which one is the real one? No one has actually seen it, or lived to tell the story. There's a possibility it even doesn't have an actual face. And steals the other's because of that"**

 **"You said steals. I thought it only copied their faces"**

 **"Ah... Ha, I guess I shouldn't have said that" she shrugged, "I believe one should know all the dangers of their mission. The monster never leaves a body. That's why no one is sure if it actually kills people who go into it's cave. Well, except for that one time. One little girl went in once. Nobody saw her for months. And the day she returned, she was dead, laying on a flower bed outside the cave" she did a short pause, and turned around to look at Laxus. "She had no face"**

"The... Fuck?" interrumpted Cana, her eyes widened, "I thought this was a kids' book"

"Just because they are read at night it doesn't mean they are supp-" started to explain Levy.

"Hey, girls, do you mind?" asked Lucy.

 **"What? Literally?"**

 **"Her body was there, her head was there, the shape were her eyeballs should be, her nose, her mouth, but those weren't there. It's hard to explain" she sighed, shook her head and continued her path.**

 **Laxus followed, a bit dumbfounded. "The Hell?" he muttered.**

 **"So.. That's what everyone supposed it did with it's preys. The reason I beg you to kill that beast" she said, not turning around.**

 **The prince nodded, "Sure, that's what I came for"**

 **Their talk continued, where Jane explained how the monster had been terrifying her town for some years now, how most farmers now refused to do their job because of the legends of the beast enchanting those who dare come somewhat near, how her town was slowly but surely falling apart, how they had made many offerings to the gods and goddesses of the stars yet nothing worked. "Some even think the monster is a curse from them, punishing us for our sins" Jane rolled her eyes at that, "I don't think that even the Water Bearer would do such thing" When she finished that phrase, they entered the town. "Welcome, Prince Laxus" she said, giving a small bow, with a big smile, "Hopefully you'll keep your promise"**

 **"There's no need to doubt it"**

 **"Being cocky, huh?" she chuckled, and walked ahead. "Father!" she suddenly exclaimed before Laxus could reply to her.**

 **"Jane, honey, you're back" the black haired man sighed in relief, and hugged her daughter.**

 **"I brought Prince Laxus, as you asked, Father"**

 **"Daddy's girl" he muttered to himself.**

 **"Prince Laxus, I am delighted with your arrival, I am August Wyune III, this land's tono" the man said, giving a short reverence.**

 **"Nice to meet you" said Laxus.**

"So, this chick is the richest guy's daughter?" asked Cana.

"Yes, basically, and could you _please_ stop interrumpting?" asked Levy.

"'Kay, Okay"

 **"So, in gratitude of your help, Prince Laxus, the least I can do is give you a feast"**

 **Jane smiled at her father who still held her in her arms and then turned to Laxus, who replied to the tono's offer, "Thank you, August"**

 **"My pleasure"**

 **So, as August Wyune III said, late that same day, a great feast was organized for the Prince. Jane was designated to make the Prince a small tour around the small town meanwhile it was being prepared, and to stay with him until the sunset. "So, Prince Laxus-"**

 **"Just call me Laxus" he interrumpted.**

 **"Alright, then. So,** _ **Laxus,**_ **how's life in a castle like yours?" asked Jane, with that smile he had seen so many times that day, it was obvious the girl had never suffered any type of inconvinient in her life time except for the monster's one.**

 **"Good" he said.**

 **"Not a man of many words, huh?" she replied to his short answer.**

 **He shrugged. "I guess you are a woman of lots"**

 **"And a proud one. How else is someone supposed to communicate if not?"**

 **"Through actions"**

 **"Hm.. It's true one action is worth a million words, but, some of us aren't good reading them. Me, for example. I am awful at such things. Words are much clearer"**

 **"You can lie"**

 **"You can lie through actions as well" she replied inmediately.**

 **"You can say you want to murder someone, but if you really don't want to, you won't"**

 **"I could eat, even if I am no longer hungry. I could kiss you, yet not love you. I could smile, even though I am falling to pieces on my insides" she shrugged, "Actions can be deceiving as well".**

 **Laxus nodded, "I give you that one"**

 **Jane smiled, "We can only hope that someone is showing their true face to us" She looked at the sky, the sun was close to dissapear into the night. "We should get going"**

 **"Alright" He said. She sighed as they walked, and chuckled as they did. "What?"he asked, turning to look at the smiling girl.**

 **"Honestly," she said, looking up once more, the recently lit fire reflecting on her blue eyes. "I'm having doubts"**

 **"Of what?"**

 **She shook her head, "Nothing". Almost like she put a mask back on, she smiled at him. "Wow! Look at that! My father sure knows what a feast is, doesn't he?" Jane pointed at the huge table filled with dishes of all kinds, from vegetables to meat to fi-**

"FISH! Where?!" suddenly shouted Happy, making everyone jump. Once again, he was sleeping.

"Oh, dear" sighed Mirajane, with one hand on her chest. "Continue, please, Lucy"

 **From vegetables to meat to fis-**

"FISH!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" shouted Cana.

Lucy sighed, "I'll just skip that"

 **Desserts, and else, all displayed on the table that could probably let all the town sit in front of, but even if it was like that, there were many little tables surrounding the big scenario in front of the main table.**

 **"He sure does" he replied, looking at his tour guide. "What's the stage for?"**

 **"Well, he likes shows, hopefully so do you"**

 **"You hope too much"**

 **She grinned, still looking forward, "I guess it's one of my curses"**

 **"Jane!" called someone in the crowd.**

 **"Coming! Wait, Greg! Don't touch that!" she shouted, and walked fastly towards the so called Greg after a short apology.**

 **Laxus had a small smile on his face as he watched her go.**

 **"She certainly is a great girl" suddenly said August's voice behind him. "A big mystery as well"**

 **Laxus frowned, she certainly did not look like one. He turned to look at the tono, but he wasn't there. Laxus shook his head slowly and shrugged after a sigh.**

"Weird..." muttered Natsu.

"I know, right?" said Lucy. "Everything is so strange..."

"Wait, you _did_ read this book, didn't you?" asked Lissanna.

"No, I didn't" blinked Lucy, surprised by Lissanna's tone.

"Is Lucy sure the book is suitable for _all_ ages?" asked Juvia, talking for what seemed the first time in the night.

"Uhm... Here in the back, it should..." she said, putting a bookmark on the actual page and turned the book around.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu.

"Nothing, Natsu, just checking your little innocent mind doesn't get stained with adult content" explained Cana.

"Oh, okay" then he looked alarmed, apparently he understood what they meant. "Wait, you're doing this for _me_? What about Wendy?!"

Lissanna chuckled, "Wendy is more mature than you, Natsu".

"WHAT?!" he said, looking from Lissanna to the little blue haired with pinkish cheeks.

"Natsu, lower your tone" threatened Erza, "And, Lissanna is right"

" _WHAT?!_ " he shouted, looking at the three of them, and then straight at Charle. "Did you-?"

"Not me! I wouldn't do such thing as ruining Wendy's little mind like that! They did the explaining"

"Charle!"

"All check, girls! Is for 12 aged above. Okay, then. where was I?"

 **Laxus shook his head slowly and shrugged after a sigh. When he turned once again he saw her blue eyes staring back at his. "Have you seen my father?" Jane asked.**

 **"He was right here a few seconds ago"**

 **"Oh, alright then! I'll look for him. While I do so, please go sit in that huge chair at the center of the main table" she said, pointing it out. "Enjoy the show!"**

 **The prince walked towards the place indicated, the crowd opened up for him to go through, yet it wouldn't stop their talking. He sat there and inmediately lots of people came to offer food, some accepted, most politely declined. He looked up the moment he realized there was silence. In the platform where the show was supposed to happen, stood Jane, dressed in a long white gown, with few pink dots that reminded him of cherry blossoms. She smiled at Laxus and did a reverence. "Hello, everyone!" she said, giving a little wave at the whole town, who cheered. When they stopped, she continued with a smile. "Today, as all of us can see, is a special day. Today, Prince Laxus Dreyar has come to save us all. And today, we'll celebrate his arrival, hopefully giving him strenght for his journey. With this, I'll ask our lovely maidens to come up, and dance with me our traditional, well, dance" she chuckled and several ladies went up with her, all wearing similar gowns and posionated themselves in different places around Jane, who still stared into Laxus eyes.**

 **They all did a small reverence, and the dancing began.**

 **With an remarkable synchronization, they all did the same dance steps. Time later, the whole town was clapping for them. Jane raised her hand and the whole town stopped. "Thank you all! Now, enjoy the feast, and let's celebrate!"**

"How strange is it that they are celebrating before anything good happened" said Wendy. "I guess they must be really, really desesperated"

"Yeah.."

 **Hours passed, and the feast was over. August guided Laxus to his room, and there he stayed awake, thinking of the day that had gone by.**

 **"Psst!" on the other side of the wooden window Laxus heard Jane's voice.**

 **He stood up and opened the window, "What?" The window was higher than her, yet not one floor above. She smiled when he saw him, her dark hair seemed almost white with the light.**

 **"Come with me!" she whispered.**

 **"I'm leaving tomorrow on the morning, I can't" he replied, and she pouted.**

 **"Come on!" when he sighed and turned around she said "Weak one, huh? Can't handle not sleeping eight?" she smirked as Laxus' eyebrows lifted and he slowly turned around again. He jumped from the window and fell right in front of her.**

 **"What?" he said, with an angry voice that she absolutely recognized as fake.**

 **"Come on, let's go" she said, unfaced by his reaction, took his hand and walked away, "I've got something to tell you, Laxus" she said as she walked in front of him, farther and farther from the house.**

 **"Here," she said, when they arrived at the outsides of the town, where pasture surrounded them. "It should be fine here"**

 **"What? You're going to kill me?" he joked.**

 **"Maybe" she replied, smiling. "No. Not that. The opposite, actually." she replied.**

 **"What's that, then?"**

 **"You're not going to win. This whole thing, you're not going to get alive. S-It's going to kill you. Leave. First time in the morning, get the hell out of here. Do not go to it's cave" she demanded.**

 **"What?" blinked Laxus.**

 **"Leave. Do** _ **not**_ **try to kill the beast"**

 **"I came here to do this, and I will do it" he said, and looked at her. Her eyes seemed to plead him to leave. Laxus shook his head, and started walking away.**

 **"Laxus, wait"**

 **He didn't. He continued walking, ignoring her calls, when she suddenly said something that wasn't his name nor 'Wait' nor 'Please'.**

 **"Forty five"**

 **"What?" he said when he stopped in his tracks and turned around.**

 **"It's been forty five people, forty five knights and princes and commoners that tried. The feast, the celebration, I'm not even sure if it was for you or as a ritual for the beast. You're being used as an tribute. Please, leave"**

 **Laxus stayed quiet. He looked down, and thought about what she had just said. "Forty six will do it, then."**

 **"Wha-?" she interrumpted, but he continued as she hadn't even opened her mouth.**

 **"-I haven't lost a single battle in my whole life, and this one won't be the first" he said, turned around and walked away.**

 **"God damn it, Laxus! Leave this place!" she shouted, and without even turning around, he replied.**

 **"Will do, first hour tomorrow, and beat this beast you are so afraid of"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **((A/N: Chapter's over! Liked it? It was long! Yay! Review, Fav and Follow! Pulled an all nighter last night for the first time with friends, just because. Only slept 1 hour, so yeah... Let's see how much I can last tonight**

 **Dez : Okay! I'm glad you do! I'll do my best!**

 **That Random Fandom Chick : First of all, thanks for naming yourself! And, thanks, I'll try to!**

 **Guest: Okay! I'll listen to you, wise one.** **))**


	14. A Curious Moon Goddess

**((A/N: Hi! Early Unexpected Update! 3 K CHAPTER! It's actually very little, but well.. I don't know. We start once again with the loop!))**

Lucy looked up, "Hm... So... Strange" she muttered while she stared at her ceiling, thinking of what happened few hours earlier. Well, the whole day.

Natsu and Gray hadn't fight the whole day. Neither had fought with anyone.

Not even Gajeel.

She thought that when this day came she would be jumping in joy. But it was almost like she missed their stupid insults. "Hey, Luce? Are you going to read, or..?" he asked.

She had the book in her hands, he had Natsu in front of her and they were both sitting on her bed. "Oh, sorry. I was just spacing out"

"It's fine"

 **In front of all the gods, stood the shell.**

 **Natsu had left for some time after they had began because Levy had asked him to look for something, really important. Essential. He had whined, telling the goddess of knowledge he wanted to see the creation of** _ **his**_ **partner. But Levy insisted.**

 **So he left after Erza asked menacingly if something was wrong.**

 **And by the time he returned, there she was.**

 **Natsu blinked. "...Wow" he muttered.**

 **"Flame brain can't even talk, huh?" laughed Gray.**

 **The god of the sun walked towards the empty, life-less body. With white skin made out of the sea's foam, brown eyes, that seemed made out of chocolate, currently empty but still Natsu could already see the warmth they would hold, and blonde hair made out of sand. She was absolutely beautiful.**

 **"Don't go burning the poor girl" chuckled Levy, after the sudden rise of heat surrounding all the gods, inmediately, the heat dropped. "What is her name?" she asked, and everyone looked at Natsu.**

 **"Why do you ask me?" he said, after realizing they were all expecting an answer from him, "Ask her!"**

 **"Natsu, she's not even alive yet" said Erza.**

 **"I know, but she will be, and when she is, she'll decide what her name will be" he said. "Meanwhile, let's just call her, well... Uhm... Her, or She"**

 **"So, Natsu, did you get what I asked you?"**

 **"Yeah. Here it is, Levy" he said, giving her a little bag.**

 **"Okay, guys, in here, it's the most important part of Her" she said, explaining everyone present, "It's her soul"**

 **"Strange you didn't say Brain or something like that" muttered Cana, the goddess of Wine. With a cup on her hand, she took a sip of the blood red liquid as she stared how Levy opened the little white bag, and took what it contained, "And... What's that? Isn't the soul supposed to be somekind of spirit or something?"**

 **"No, Cana, that's only after it has occupied a shell. That is what'll make her heart beat, and her brain start working" Mira explained, looking at small sphere Levy held. It glowed in a warm-looking colour humans called orange.**

 **"Natsu, would you do the honors?" smiled Levy, handing it to the pinkette, who couldn't help but give her his signature grin.**

 **"Aye Sir!" he said, holding the sphere with care. He walked towards Her. And then, turned around to look at Levy, "Ehm.. Where do I..?" he said, suddenly confused.**

 **"Wherever you think it's right, her head, her hand, her-"**

 **"Oh! I know!" exclaimed Natsu, and put his hand in front of her. Slowly and carefully, Natsu made the sphere have contact with the goddess-to-be, where her heart would be. The moment the sphere touched her white skin, it melted into it, glowing brighter, much brighter than before. It continued to glow in her skin, and Natsu uncounsciously took a step back. Her eyes shined the same colour the sphere was, blinding the sun god for a second.**

 **"The eyes are the windows of the soul" muttered Mirajane, with a small smile.**

 **The light was gone, and when Natsu looked up at her, he didn't see her.**

 **He looked down, and there she was, "Wha-?" he exclaimed, realizing she had fallen, and that she was breathing, and that finally, finally,** _ **finally**_ **he had a partner. Her eyes were closed, and she looked calmed, like she didn't have anything to fear,** _ **And she never will**_ **, Natsu vowed to himself. "She's asleep..?" he muttered, and looked at Levy.**

 **"Being born is tiring, Natsu. She'll wake up soon, you'll just have to wait"**

 **"Juvia is tired" she announced.**

 **"Is it over? The creation, I mean" asked Gray, "I'm tired, too"**

 **"Yes, it's over. When Natsu gave Her a soul, it took strenght from us, mostly from Natsu. It's quite amazing he hasn't fainted by now" explained Levy.**

 **"That's why everyone is here, huh?" Cana said.**

 **Natsu and Levy nodded. "Everyone can go, now" Natsu said. Juvia was the first one to leave, turning around towards the sea behind them, and joined with the water, but stopped before her hip touched the waves.**

 **"Gray-sama?" she said, looking back at him.**

 **"Yeah, I know" he said, "Go" he told her, turning around, and his body slowly dissapeared turning to ice and then banishing in the air. She smiled greatly and turned completely into water.**

 **"Call me when she wakes up!" Levy said while everyone walked away, some cheering, after all what they have done was something to be written in history.**

 **They have created another goddess.**

 **...Wonder how the elder souls would react?**

 **Natsu took off his sleeveless jacket and put it carefully underneath her head. He stayed there, patiently waiting for her to wake up. He would touched her left cheek sometimes, because her reactions were funny. "Weird.." he would mutter with a smile on his face. He laid down next to her. And looked up at the sky filled with those stars that never stop talking.**

 **Who'd said that even though he was one of them, they would seem so annoying? He was so glad that he was closer to the earth than to them.**

 **Hours passed by, and Natsu still waited looking at the sky, when he felt movement next to him. He turned to look at her. The typical glow gods and goddesses owned was now surrounding her as well, it's colour unique, one humans called silver, and her brown chocolate eyes were opened.**

 **They were warm as he had expected.**

 **"Oh, uhm, ah-" very intelligently said Natsu,** _ **LEVY!**_ **he thought as he saw how her eyes filled with curiousity as they stared into his.**

 **"Oh.. Uhm.. Ah..?" she copied, her voice was soft, and so lovely to listen to. She looked a bit confused with the words she had just said.**

 **"Hi, there!" appeared Levy, kneeling in front of her.**

 **"Hello.." she said, her eyes opened widely at the sudden appeareance of the knowledge goddess. She sat up, and looked at Natsu who suddenly did the same thing quickly.**

 **"You know how to talk?" asked Natsu.**

 **"Y-Yeah..." she answered shortly, turning to look from Natsu to Levy to Natsu again. She looked down at her hand, and looked at it with awe. "Who are you?"**

 **((A/N: OH MY FUCKING GOD IT FUCKING ERASED ITSELF I'M SO FUCKING PISSED RIGHT NOW SOMEONE PLEASE FREAKING CUT MY HEAD OFF... I had done so much, written so many cool things, now IT's GONE, WHY GOD?!... *chills* Okay, re-writting time))**

 **"Well, I'm Natsu, God of the Sun"**

 **"I am the Goddess of Knowledge, Levy"**

 **"And... Who am I?"**

 **"Well, that's up to you, Partner. Your name and what kind of Goddess are you" Natsu said, looking straight at her with a grin.**

 **"I'm your Partner..?" asked Lucy.**

 **"I mean, if you want to,"** _ **Oh,**_ **Souls** _ **, what if she doesn't want to be my partner? Didn't think that through. She does have her own will, maybe she doesn't like me? What i-**_

 **"Sure!" she smiled, interrumpting his thoughts, her smile was so sweet, that made Natsu raise the temperature around them. Levy hit him softly and he lowered it.**

 **"So, Partner, who are you?" he asked.**

 **"Uhm..." she said, looking down at her hands, thinking her answer. "Oh!" she said, looking up in a sudden move. "Ehm.. Lucy..?" she said/asked, her doubtful voice looking for approval, that she got with a slight nod from Natsu, she smiled as she continued with her answer, "...the Goddess of... The Moon" she finished, and the moment she did, the sky started trembling, and a bright light drew a thin line that formed a circle just like Natsu's.**

 **"Wow.." He gave her a grin and told her, "You are a powerful one, huh, Luce?"**

 **Lucy touched her suddenly warm cheeks and tried to correct him from his 'mistake' with a smile, "My name is-"**

 **"NATSU!" a female voice shouted, making Lucy, Natsu and Levy turn to look at her, Juvia was stomping towards them, she looked furious. The waves behind her didn't showed the opposite, crashing against each other with strenght. Natsu stood up quickly and helped his partner up. "What. Was. That?" she asked, a soft hiss was heard everytime her finger touched Natsu's chest, "They no longer listen to Juvia, and are drawn to Natsu's partner!" she said, pointing with the same finger to Lucy.**

 **"First, her name is Lucy. Second, isn't that a good thing? Weren't you always complaining about how busy you were and how you weren't able to be with the ice idiot because of that"**

 **"Gray-sama is not an Ice Idiot!" shouted Juvia.**

 **"They..? Ice Idiot?" asked Lucy, looking at Levy.**

 **"Never said anything about Gray" laughed Natsu, "Can't believe it worked with both of you... Pffft.." Juvia started muttering not very nice things, mainly talking about Natsu, Fire, and Stupid Sun God, (a.k.a. Natsu).**

 **"With 'They' she means the waves, she is Water, also known as Juvia, she talks in third person, not sure why... 'Idiot' is Ice, or Gray. He and Natsu hate each other, but I know they are actually friends, they take care of the other. Their relationship is quite funny to watch, put one in danger, the other pops up" Levy whispered, answering her question.**

 **"Oh.. They hate each other because one is fire and the other is ice, right?" Lucy replied, whispering back.**

 **"Not really. It's just they seem to like to fight each other, it's always been like that. Although that does make sense"**

 **"Waving is Juvia's favorite job!" Water shouted, making both Knowledge and the Moon look at them fighting.**

 **"It's the same with Juvia, although she's better at hiding it" Levy explained.**

 **"Ah.. But why is she angry now?" Lucy asked, making both Natsu and Juvia turn to look at them talking.**

 **"Now..?!" muttered angrily Juvia.**

 **"Look, as Juvia is an important element, essential, actually, she has many jobs. One of them is waving, which she does manually, it takes the whole night to do so. Every night. It seems your presence has an effect on the waves that make that no longer necessary" Levy explained.**

 **"Juvia loves waving, and now she doesn't have to. And it's Natsu's fault" Juvia pouted, suddenly looking childish.**

 **"But now you have more time to be with that idiot" said Natsu.**

 **"Gray-sama is not an idiot!" shouted Juvia.**

 **"Never said something about Gray" laughed Natsu, "Can't believe that worked with both of you, pfft.."**

 **Juvia started mumbling rude things, mostly having to do with Natsu, fire and idiot sun god, a.k.a. Natsu.**

 **"But, Juvia, you said 'Have to', so you can do it, right? If you like doing things, even though it's not necessary, do it. And if some time you don't want to do it, because you're tired, it will be done" said Lucy, looking at the blunette.**

 **Juvia blinked. "Natsu's partner is right" she smiled, the first smile from her that Lucy had ever seen. It was soft and kind. "Juvia prefers her over Natsu" she said. "What's her name?" she asked Lucy.**

 **"Uhm, Lucy" she replied.**

 **"Well, Umlucy, Juvia was glad to meet her, Juvia hopes that they will get along"**

 **"No, it's just Lucy"**

 **"Oh! Juvia is sorry, Juslucy" chuckled Juvia.**

 **"No, I mean, my name is Lucy" corrected again Lucy.**

 **Juvia laughed, "Juvia knows, Lucy. She must stay away from Gray-sama, though. He's hers" she said, suddenly a dark aura surrounding the water goddess.**

 **"O-okay" she answered to her threat.**

 **"Bye, bye!" she said to both of them. "And, Juvia hopes she never sees Natsu again" she said, throwing a last glare to Natsu before she once again melted in the water.**

 **Levy took Lucy's hands the second Juvia dissapeared. "I'll be leaving now, Lucy. And hey, you don't mind me calling you Lu-chan, right?" Lucy shook her head at Levy's question, "Great! I know we'll be great friends, Lu-chan! Oh, what Juvia said, take it seriously. If not, she'll take you as her 'Love Rival', and that's absolutely not good. At all. Well, then, call for my name if Natsu does something strange, alright?" she let go of her hands and backed away from her.**

 **"What?! I'll** _ **never**_ **-"**

 **"Okay! See you, Levy!" waved Lucy as Levy dissapeared with a grin.**

 **"See you, Lu-chan!" she disappeared, words seemed to be written in her body, and when they appeared, they started erasing her, she waved and the last word took her.**

 **"So, Luce, do you mind me calling you like that?" asked Natsu.**

 **"Oh, it was a nickname!" exclaimed Lucy, "I had thought you had forgot my name".**

 **Natsu laughed, "No, no. How would I forget such thing? You're important to me! You're my partner! I would never forget my partner's name" he said. "Want to walk, I don't really like this place" said Natsu, meaning the shore, "I feel Juvia is glaring at me when I'm close to the sea. She probably is"**

 **"Okay" she replied, and after a while, when they were no longer at the beach, and were stepping on grass, she talked again, "So, what is this world?" finally asked Lucy, this she had been wanting to ask for a while now.**

 **"Well, basically, we are now standing on the mortal's land. You know what a mortal is, right?" asked Natsu.**

 **"Yes" nodded Lucy.**

 **"Gods from earth normally are here, you know, Juvia, Levy, Gray, Erza, all of them have to be here to do their jobs, you, me and the gods from the sky, have to be up there" he said, pointing at the sky full of stars, "to complete them. Well, anyway, this world is** _ **filled**_ **with humans, many are just some egocentric idiots, but you can find good people now and then. They tend to die, and the others get really sad about it. You know, because they can't no longer see them again. You don't have to worry about that, though. Gods don't die, well, unless someone much powerful kills them. But that is very unlikely to happen, we gods normally don't get to the point of killing one another, humans venerate us, and the monsters are all locked up with the god of the underworld. My cousin"**

 **"Uh-huh" nodded Lucy, looking directly at Natsu's onyx eyes with curiousity.**

 **"He's kind of a moron. Has something for iron things. Weirdo." he shook his head. "He needs a partner, too, that's for sure"**

 **"Need? Did you need a partner?"**

 **"Used to. And yeah, I mean, it's lonely up there, and my parents, Fire and Sky, tend to be really busy, mostly my mom, Sky. The stars only talk at night, and that's when I'm sleeping" shrugged Natsu, "I guess it was okay. But now it'll be awesome! Because you are here!"**

 **Lucy smiled, "I'm happy to hear that".**

 **"Well, back to this world..." He continued to explain, all night, until Lucy knew everything about this world she came to.**

 **Her new home.**

 **She couldn't wait to meet all this things Natsu talked about, that left her with awe, she was so curious, and she wanted to discover all these with her new partner.**

"The chapter is over, want another one?" asked Lucy.

"It's late. I better get going" said Natsu.

Even weirder. She'd thought he would nod and ask for more, but... Not.

"Hey, is something wrong?" the blonde asked.

"No, I'm fine. See you at the guild tomorrow?" asked Natsu.

Okay, he was not fine. Was he pulling another prank? "Yeah, sure. Want to go on a mission?" she asked.

"You need money?" he asked back, he was seriously laking emotion, he grabbed the sleeping Happy and started taking his things.

"Uh- No. Not actually, I just wanted to be together with everyo-"

"So you don't need to?" he said, turning around.

"No, bu-"

"Tomorrow I'm busy, Lucy" the pinkette told her, and walked towards the door.

Okay, 'Lucy' suddenly felt wrong to hear. "Oh, okay, sorry" she apologyzed.

"No need to apologyze. I'm leaving. See you" The door opened, and both her partners left her room.

 **((A/N: Well, that was kind of cold. What's wrong? What do you think is wrong with Natsu from the real world? Did you like this chapter? Lucy finally appeared! Review!**

 **About my personal life, school's back, and I'm sad about that. I hate it. Mostly my literature and math teachers, I mean, it's weird I hate literature, but she just makes me! And math is easy to hate. Anyway, I'll try my best at updating in time, but there are more possibilities I won't do it, because I'll be busy with shitty homework and lots of tests. But I'll manage somehow, promise!**

 **That Random Fandom Chick** **: Thanks! Aaah (this makes me so happy)... Thank you. Will do!**

 **Guest** **: Funny how you always say the same thing. Haha. Thank you. Starting to think you are a bot tho.**

 **Sarah** **: Haha, I'm glad! I'm always insecure with those kind of things, like, "Probably it's not even funny". But you saying that, makes me really happy. Yes! I managed to make you laugh out loud!))**


	15. The Found Daughter

**((A/N: Hi there! Almost 50 followers, this is awesome. Thanks everyone! Other writers be like, ow.. I don't have 300 followers, and I'm super happy with this. Being me is great (well, not that much, but meh). Okay, then, again with the chapter, what was wrong with Natsu last one anyway?**

 **IMPORTANT! I just accidentally swallowed a tictac, and it is so fucking weird))**

* * *

 _Fourtenth Night_

Once again, Natsu hadn't fought with anyone today. Even after Gray had screamed in his face "FLAME IDIOT WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" and then freezed the dragon slayer's hand on the table, he did nothing but leave the place.

Everyone had asked Lucy what was wrong with him, but she didn't know the answer.

While she cooked dinner, she wondered if he would even come home tonight. "Wait" she told herself. _Home? I sounded like a housewife or something._ She shook her head with a frown. She heard how Natsu landed on her bed, and she turned to look at the pinkhead. "Hey, Natsu, Happy want to eat dinner with me?" she asked, even though she normally wouldn't offer, because he always ended up eating her whole fridge. But it was worth asking tonight, as he had been weird the whole last two days.

Happy nodded excitedly and went towards the table but Natsu simply answered "No, I'm fine. Eat yourself, I'll wait" Happy looked at him with widen eyes.

Lucy blinked. "What?" she asked, not sure she got it right.

"That I'm fine, Lucy. Eat in peace" he repeated.

"Y-You're rejecting... My food?" she asked, her head tilting to a side.

Natsu sighed, almost like he was getting tired of the situation, "Yes, Lucy"

"Oh.. Okay, then.." she sighed too, only hers was tinted with sadness. _Why is he so cold? It's almost like he isn't Natsu at all._

After eating a quiet dinner with Happy, Lucy took the book of the night, and opened it after taking a short glance at Natsu, who looked straightly at the book, his expression hard to read. _What's wrong, Natsu?_ she asked yet not said. She was always able to read him, after so much time together, but tonight, he seemed like a huge puzzle she knew was impossible to understand.

 **Magnolia's castle was far from the Black Forest. Gray entered the woods nervously, with all his senses -, and Juvia really close to him.**

 **They had been riding the horse for a while through the woods when, suddenly, the horse welt wild. A few metres away, near the waterfall, a spectrum appeared. "Demon! Get away from our path!" exclaimed Gray.**

 **"Knight! How dare you talk like this to your family, that has been the ones to build your happiness, along with your wife's!?"**

 **"You are no family of mine, and I will cut your head off if you do not dissapear inmediately"**

 **"Juvia, you do not say nothing to this? Do you as well wish me to leave?" asked the creature.**

 **Juvia looked distraught. "Juvia... Agrees with Gray-sama.** _ **I**_ **wish nothing but Juvia's town to forget all about Juvia and exist only to Gray-sama. If you desire Juvia's happiness, I beg you to leave us in peace!" The moment the creature heard those words, it dissapeared in the foam, and the echo of it's voice reached the two lovers:**

 _ **"Knight, I admire your braveness,**_

 _ **Always defend her,**_

 _ **Never fear from where she has come,**_

 _ **as she will always love you,**_

 _ **Love her back, and give her your heart"**_

 **Later on, when the horse left the woods, Gray, with great pride, pointed the horizont to show Juvia the Imperial city where they were heading.**

 **The arrival of the young couple caused emotion. Gray of Magnolia was a greatly loved person, his dissapearence had given lots of murmures and talking topics, and the same thing happened with his return. In the city of Magnolia the only thing that people now talked about was the arrival of the knight and the young beauty that joined him.**

 **The news ran like dust through the wind and reached the palace and Meredy's ears. Like Gray was taking his time in returning, the young lady, that usually was very coquette, had stayed secluded, immerse in her pain, and the return of the gentleman had left her for some time shocked.**

 **But some days later she welcomed with great kindness the young couple. "I'm happy to see you safe and sound, Gray. Luckily my challenge, that was more than a bit stupid, got you to love. And you, Juvia, I hope that soon enough will be as close as sisters"**

 **Since that day, Meredy asumed Juvia's education and put her in the intrigues of the court. Juvia, who had never had friends, inmediately felt a great love for her, and Meredy ended up showing his friend's wife a caring more and more sincere by the time.**

 **Gray, Juvia and Meredy lived happy days. The youngsters organized big parties and important tournaments in their palaces. "We are so happy the three of us, we shouldn't ever be apart!" Juvia would say, when she noticed Gray wanted to leave. They laughed and laughed in pure joy.**

 **Two days before Meredy's birthday, while everyone prepared the garden for the party, a tall man dressed in white appeared close to the fountain. After seeing him, Juvia left her friends and met with him. When she came back, she was smiling happily, and Meredy dared to ask her friend, "What did that strange man want?"**

 **"It's a secret Meredy will discover the day of the party!" answer Juvia laughing.**

 **Gray had watched the scene, and when he stayed alone with his wife, he asked, "Was that one of yours?"**

 **"Yes! He came to ask Juvia if she was happy and to announce her wonderful news! But Juvia doesn't think to tell Gray-sama a word. He'll share the surprise with the rest of the guests" Gray smiled after she so happily said this.**

 **Two days later, Meredy's birthday party was at it's climax. Meredy was beautiful, dressed up in a gorgeus gown and jewellery. The guests remained in silence when Juvia stood up and started to sing her "gift".**

 _ **"The clean sky tints the water's crystal,**_

 _ **Your beautiful hand tries to catch the sparkle,**_

 _ **You lean and, in the middle of a soft sway,**_

 _ **The waves of the lake take you away.**_

 _ **A noble duquess sees you, divine providence,**_

 _ **and in his arms he takes in your little innocence.**_

 _ **You'll be his adoptive daughter, if God wants you to live.**_

 _ **But you lack the love only a mother gives,**_

 _ **and the care only a father provides.**_

 _ **They'll look for you with passion, their pain is great.**_

 _ **The spring shall come, bringing life and blossoms,**_

 _ **but nothing will return them the daughter they lost"**_

 **Then the pinkette grabbed Juvia by the arm to interrupt her, "Shut up, I beg you, Juvia. Is it me you are talking about? Tell me who my parents are, please!" Juvia turned to a flowerbed, and raising her voice, she called, "Come, dear father, mother, come closer. Come kiss the daughter you lost"**

 **Ulrich and Eugenia came closer with humility and shyness, hesitating, yet excited.**

 **Meredy stayed dumbfounded for a moment, but then shouted in fury, "Juvia, but, what have I done to you to give me such a embarrassing burlesque? Why are you doing this to me?" the anger choked her voice.**

 **The poor Eugenia, whose mother's heart did not deceive her, started crying.**

 **Juvia, who was pale to death with so much incomprehension and tears continued to say, "M-Meredy, Ondinas do not lie. J-Juvia thought this would make Meredy happy"**

 **"Do you hear her?" exclaimed Meredy, "This witch is talking with the Evil One. Some time ago I saw how she planned a complot with one of her spectrums!"**

 **"Stop it!" shouted the duquess, Ultear, in an authoritative tone.**

 **She took the interested apart and Eugenia aported a detail that would certainly reveal her daughter's identity. She had a birthmark in shape of a heart in her wrist. The duquess made Meredy show the mark, and there it was.**

 **"Juvia has spoken the truth, and in this moment I return Meredy to her parents, who for so many years have been waiting for her" declared Ultear after returning to the atonished guests. And, while she invited the assembly to leave, Juvia hugged Gray who awkwardly hugged back.**

Natsu suddenly put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Stop" he told her, closing the book.

"Okay...?" she replied, turning to look at him. He sighed and looked right into her eyes.

"I know I have been acting strange, and all, okay?"

"You.. You did it on purpose?" asked Lucy, tilting her head to a side, Natsu shook his head, then taking his hand off her shoulder, honestly, though, after doing that, she felt really cold.

"No, no I didn't. But I hear how everyone's saying that, so I guess I'm not acting like usual. I just want to apologize. It's not on purpose, and I think you are the one who gets the worse of all, since we are together-" Lucy's eyes widened for a second there, then he kept going, "-All the time. I'm not sure though, what's going on, I mean, okay?" He scratched his salmon hair and looked up. "But I promise when I figure out, I'll make it stop," Natsu looked back down and pierced his onyx eyes into hers "I'll fix this. So, just be patient with me, alright?"

Lucy nodded, "Yeah. It's fine. You can talk with me if you want, okay? Do you want to pause this?" she said, signaling the book.

Natsu smiled and shook his head, "No, it's like, the best part of the day when you read to me"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **((A/N: Review guys! The tictac is burning now, can someone call the ambulance? Nah, just kidding, I'm fine, it still feels weird tho.**

 **Guest : Haha, yep, I'm sure you are a bot now.**

 **Toboi: Haha, thanks! Yes! I love it, so I'm pretty sure I won't stop for a long time, keep reviewing to make sure of that!** **))**


	16. A Light Cries

**((A/N: Hey there. Just stepped on water with socks on. Life sucks.**

 **P.S. : MUAHAHAHAHA))**

* * *

 _Fiftenth night_

Natsu sighed as he looked straight at Lucy's back, she almost felt his stare burn holes in her lower back. She was cooking dinner again for the three of them. He accepted it after lots of insisting.

It felt weird to be begged to eat.

Seriously weird.

But kinda nice at the same time.

Natsu shook his head. It was _strange_ , he didn't feel hungry. It had been two days, he didn't feel hungry _at all._ This was weirder than Luce.

Lucy turned around and somehow managed to take the three plates and hot sauce towards the table. She then sat and smiled at both Natsu and Happy. He... didn't want to eat. And Lucy noticed, like she noticed how he almost hadn't eaten in the whole day, this would mess up his system, it was used to receiving so much food, this couldn't be good for it.

The pinkette gave her a small smile while Happy grinned widely at the plate of fish she had 'prepared' for him (she had only put it on the plate, just as she had found it on the fridge).

Although Lucy wanted pretty bad to know if Natsu was doing okay, or at least better than yesterday, she didn't know if she should ask. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it.

"Luce, I-" he then stopped. "No, nothing" he said, shaking his head.

"Hey, it's alright, you can tell me" she said, for some reason relieved to hear him call her 'Luce' for the first time in what felt forever, yet was only two days.

He grinned and shook his head, again. "It's okay, seriously. I... Was just going to ask you about the hot sauce, didn't see it there, ha, silly me" taking the red thing and putting it all over his plate.

"Okay," she smiled, her eyes saddened, well, she couldn't hope for him to open up so fast, not even if they were best friends since, uhm... Pretty much moments after meeting. She would just have to wait, then. Natsu sighed again.

...

Moments after the dinner, where Natsu had eaten all the food on the plate and they even had dessert (strawberries with whipped cream), Lucy patted on the bed, asking silently Natsu to come and sit next to her. Today was a cold day, and an even colder night, obviously both Natsu and Gray did not realise that, and wore the same as usual, but anyways, she wanted him and his body heat as near as possible. _U-Uhm, not in that way, you know, Natsu is hot, WAIT, you_ _ **know**_ _what I mean, he is literally hot because he is a dragon slayer and, *mental sigh* just stop it, Lucy, no need to explain yourself._ she thought. He went rather happily for a change and sat next to her, with the book already on her hands, Happy getting comfortable on her lap, and Natsu's head on her shoulder, she started reading in a rather good mood.

 **The eight days the three of them had spent in Magnolia had been marvelous, almost like a dream that as a creature of the night Siegrain was never able to enjoy.**

 **The cats that had been introduced to him were, as expected, regular ones. Although Charle, the white female one, gave him a rather weird feeling. And she most likely did not enjoy his presence. Wendy, a short blue haired child and Charle's "friend", would sigh and apologize for her cat's behaviour. Every time Siegrain passed his time with the cats, Jellal would laugh constantly at his reactions, and Erza would smile. They would put as an excuse for his 'weird' and 'cat-unlike' behaviour the fact that they had found him in the woods and that he had been a only cat in their house since then.**

 **He did not like when other people would caress him, they just didn't do it** _ **right,**_ **so he spent most of his time close to Erza, either walking beside her, being on her shoulder as she looked through stores or when she was back at the guild in her lap or in the table, seeing everyone she talked to. He listened to her lively conversations with Natsu Dragneel, a pretty much wild kid that Siegrain was sure would be able to survive where he used to live. Well, everyone gave him that vibe, but he was probably the one who could even take his place.**

 **Not that that was something nice.**

 **But, anyways, the pink haired (salmon haired, as he would say) was too close of a certain blonde to leave her behind.**

 **Talking about Lucy, she was somewhat acceptable at caressing, not even close to the one he loved, but good enough. She was kind, and cooked pretty well, like Mirajane, a white haired woman who worked at this place, Fairy Tail, the place Erza adored. She, too, was good at caressing. Again, not like her.**

 **But in the end, they had to leave.**

 **Lucy, Mirajane, Wendy, Levy and other girls Siegrain wasn't quite able to remember the names, hugged Erza tightly, tears on their eyes, pleading for her to come back 'home' as soon as possible.**

 **Siegrain was confused, wasn't home what they were coming back to now?**

 **They walked back to their house, back in the deeps of the woods, and Siegrain was on Erza's shoulder half of the trip after she decided he looked tired enough. The huge bag Jellal had taken was all sold, most taken by Lucy and Natsu, as predicted, and Jellal helped Erza with the great amount of baggage she had even summed on the way, and they stood close to each other as they pulled of the cart together.**

 **They walked in a comfortable silence, where Erza looked at their surroundings, suddenly sighing. Jellal smiled sadly, a rare sight for Siegrain, and looked at his wife, "I'm sorry, Erza"**

 **Erza shook her head, smiling as well, "No. I decided I would stay with you forever, I will keep my promise, even if you don't keep yours"**

 **"I know, but ev- Wait. Even if I don't..?" he looked at her with big greenish eyes, stopping on his tracks. "No. You can't" he said.**

 **"Jellal," she said, stopping as well, putting a hand on his strange red birthmark with a smile. "I don't break promises"**

 **His eyes widened, and he shook his head. "Erza, n-"**

 **"Not finished." she said, putting her hand on his mouth, shushing him. She felt his lips as they formed into a thin line underneath it. She smiled, "Neither do you. So I trust that won't happen." Siegrain looked at them as they discussed, what were... they talking... about?**

 **He took her hand gently off his mouth, "Erza-"**

 **"Let's go back" she said, taking his hand and continued walking.**

 **Jellal didn't stay behind, as the huge cart behind him wouldn't let him. Yet he wouldn't even try.**

"This story... God" sighed Natsu and looked at Lucy. "Can you believe it?"

"I know, it never explains a thing!" exclaimed the blonde.

"I know! When you fell asleep last time, I mean, this guy had told the Bakeneko something but it didn't say WHAT!" he almost shouted in frustration, "I'm absolutely sure that it was something IMPORTANT but noooo, thanks for not saying a thing!" Lucy laughed at his hatred of suspense and mystery, and continued to read.

She didn't know what Natsu could react to what was going to happen next.

 **The moment they arrived to their place, Jellal grabbed Siegrain from Erza's shoulder and smiled at him as he put him down on the floor. "Hey, Siegrain, want something to eat?" he asked.**

 **The shadow in a cat looked at his beloved, who was smiling back at her own one.**

 **"I'll unpack for now" announced Erza.**

 **"Oh, want me to help you?" asked Jellal, turning to look at the scarlet haired woman.**

 **"I'm fine, thank you" she said, walking towards their room.**

 **Siegrain walked behind Jellal as he grabbed something for both of them. "Honestly, Siegrain" he sighed, "I don't know"**

 _ **What?**_ **"Mew"**

 **"It's not okay from me to... Do this to her. You saw her look as she left Magnolia. I can't keep this going on" he said as he lowered to hand him the plate. He grabbed a fork and ate as he did as well. He sighed again and shook his head, "You'll know what to do, won't you?" he asked, almost comically.**

 **...**

 **After some days, the 'rutine' became the same.**

 **Jellal went, Erza and Siegrain stayed together, Erza chatted with him, he listened, Erza would either cook, or train, Jellal came back, they ate together, maybe have a small combat for fun, and then Erza and Jellal would go to bed together, Siegrain would most likely stay and sleep, but he had his moments where he wanted to walk alone.**

 **Tonight was one of those nights.**

 **He walked through the woods he knew like the back of his paw, after all, he had once been the shadow that ruled it all. How funny, he wouldn't be able to change back, if he did, he could never turn back to the same shape again.**

 **And he knew Erza wouldn't let another cat in. He bet she wouldn't recognize him if he went through another shell. The dry leaves crunched against his steps, making a soft noise that would attract all kinds of creatures.**

 **"Seigrain" called a strange yet familiar noise.**

 **He turned and saw two bright shadow eyes look straight at him.** _ **Ryos,**_ **he thought. He glared with his yellow cat eyes, and continued walking.**

 **"Hey, hate me now? I did you a favour! You should be thanking me!" his voice called.**

 **Siegrain wasn't a fool. He saw how he was way stronger, his being was taking over what used to his, he knew Ryos was taking advantage of him. Yet he also knew that the moment he wouldn't be able to be with her again he could easily get all his power back.**

 **He continued walking through the darkness of it all.**

 **"So, is everything as you hoped? Are you," he snickered, "** _ **happy?**_ **"**

 **He** _ **was**_ **happy. Happier than he had been all his life,** _ **that**_ **he was certain. Without turning around, the black cat nodded.**

 **"Well, then, I'm glad. Is that shape comfortable? You look good in it" laughed that awful laughter of his Ryos. Seigrain felt how his back right paw was pulled back, he jumped back and he hissed at his 'friend' mockery. "Oh,** _ **come**_ **on! Can't take a little prank?"**

 **His tail moved constantly, and his ears were straight up, he hissed again as he heard his laughter again, but decided to calm down, and continued to walk. "You know, I like this cat version of you. It's kind of cute. Weak as hell, of course, but cute"**

 **Siegrain sighed on his insides.** _ **It isn't all about power, you know?**_

 **...**

 **After hours and hours of continued 'friendly jokes', he went back to his home.**

 **He realized Ryos was right, though, after all that time not listening to him but reflecting about what he had said. The** _ **Weak as hell**_ **echoed through his mind. He knew Erza was perfectly capable of protecting herself, he'd seen her fighting. But... What about species of the woods?**

 **All this time before he turned he had been driving them away, yet now, all the spectrums could easily run inside the cabin and murder her or Jellal.**

 **To emphasize his point, just a moment before he got to his home, he saw one.**

 **A white one, those pure creatures that everyone feared for no real reason, those who if they fell in love with a human could have a soul of their own. It stared at the cabin with a sad look on its face. "Mew..." he said.**

 **The spectrum turned to look at him, and neared, leaving a trail of water behind it. It was a male. He knelt in front of him, "Hey, there, shadow" he said, his smooth voice echoing, so unlike the one Ryos owned. "Hiding in a different shape, huh?" He smiled. "I wished I could do such thing as well" He shone so bright as the moonlight. After looking down at his hand, he caressed his ears, which, Siegrain being almost hypnotized by the serene look in his silver eyes, didn't complain about. "This form doesn't let me get close to the one I love" an even brighter light left his eye, "You don't know how lucky you are, shadow. You... You are** _ **free**_ **"**

 **He looked back at his home, was he... In love with Erza as well?**

 **"He's gone" sighed the spectrum. "Forever gone away from my view, and I am stuck here"**

 **Oh...**

 **After looking at Siegrain's widened surprised eyes, he gave him a small smile. "They killed him" That confirmed his thoughts, and before he could even pity him, he said, "Want to hear all of it, Shadow?"**

 **Siegrain nodded, his curiousity raised by the second. The white 'monster' walked towards a log, and sat down, he followed.**

 **"It... happened so long ago." he said, touching a white lily the same colour his hair's, that looked like it was underwater. "Yet I still remember every single detail" he laughed. "I met him on a cloudy day, it had been a horrible day for all of my sisters and brothers, as one of us had been murdered by a human who claimed to be the most powerful of them all. I still do not understand this obssession humans have with being the strongest." he shook his head, chuckling, "They are weird"**

 _ **Not only humans,**_ **thought Seigrain, Ryos picture coming to his mind.**

 **"Well, after doing her death's ceremony, I decided to go have a walk around these woods. I had always found them charming, you know..? And now..." he sighed, Siegrain loathed seeing such a creature, meant to be joyful and beautiful, filled with grief. "Anyway, down by the water, under a willow, sat a young man. He was hugging his knees, and looked at the lake. His hair was brown as the mud, and his eyes blue like the sky. He stared as the waves of the lake came and went. He was a human, one of the kind who had killed one of my sisters. I should have made him drown, or at least that's what all of my siblings would have done. But the only thing I dared to do, was walk towards him. He noticed me inmediately, with all this light I must be hard to ignore. His eyes stared at with fear, I remember well. But then, suddenly, softened. He went back to staring at the lake. It was getting darker, and with the fury my siblings were feeling that day, there was no way he would have survived. And for some reason that at the moment I couldn't understand, the idea wasn't something I could stand"**

 _ **He fell, just like I have,**_ **thought Siegrain.**

 **"I sat next to him, and told him that he should leave, yet he just shook his head after I said he wouldn't make it. He said he didn't want to leave this place. After I asked him why, he answered with a simple 'I don't know, being here feels right'. I begged for him to leave, he replied saying that he would only do so if I took him back, and then waited for him where I had left him the next day. I accepted. He would always do the same thing, saying he got lost everytime I wasn't with him. One day he admitted the first day we met it wasn't he didn't want to go back, it was he didn't** _ **know**_ **how to get back" he smiled widely at this, Siegrain stared at how his eyes shone with happiness at the memory and how he muttered, "That dork" as he looked up and chuckled, "One day, I realized I loved him. I, a creature of the lake, loved him. I had earned a soul, and I hadn't realized that. And found out some time later, he loved me back."**

 **Siegrain smiled on the insides.**

 **"** _ **But**_ **," he said, both smiles dropping, his and Siegrain's. "we couldn't be. Actually, I've never heard of a monster like me earning a soul and keeping his loved one. One day, a person from his town followed him. She saw him talking to me, saw him as we walked into the woods. See, human beings tend to fear everything they don't understand. She ran to their hometown and told the people about him talking to an Evil one. That would be me. He pleaded me to hide after he told me this, told me they would kill me, kill both of us. But if they didn't kill me... He was the one left, right..? And I couldn't have that. I couldn't.. Let that happen. I told him to leave with me. Deep in the woods where they would get lost before getting even close. He accepted. And here is where we run to.." he said, looking at the cabin in front of them. "We had a nice time. It was... nice. But I guess it a-all comes to an end" his voice broke. "Sorry" he said, there were golden tears accumulating on his silver eyes. "Who'd said I could still get..?" he sighed again. "After some months, they found us. I can still remember how I had left, for some moments, to talk to my siblings, who were passing by to check on us, when I heard him scream. The seven of us ran towards the house, and he wasn't there. I hear him call half my name, and get there as soon as possible, but it's useless anyway, because he was gone, and he** _ **is**_ **gone. And you know, Shadow, I used to find these woods so charming, but now, now the only thing I see is his blood, splattered on the trees, I see my siblings attacking the ones who murdered him, and I see his d-dead body, lying there, on the soft grass under a willow. Too far from the water. He wouldn't be able to see the waves come and go from that distance..."**

 **Siegrain's throat ached, almost like he hadn't drank a single bit of water for weeks. The spectrum's eyes watered again, but this time he smiled, as he looked at the tops of the trees "Ah... I love him. I don't want to forget. How he looked when he was happy, angry, jealous, when he was stubborn, I don't want to forget any of that. Funny how everyone wants to, yet I can't even stand the idea. Funny how one moment I can be thinking of his smile, and the other how his eyes lost all their light. It's funny, it hurts, but it's funny" he stood up, and glanced at the lily before looking at Siegrain. "I'm leaving, then. Hoped you enjoyed my story, Shadow. Honestly, I ask God your story works out well"**

 **"..Mew.."** _ **What are you going to do...?**_

 **"Good night..." he said, dissapearing into the woods, until his light wasn't visible anymore.**

 **Siegrain walked into the door of his home, thinking about the spectrum's story.**

 **...**

 **After the night passed and the sun rised, Jellal was already gone.**

 **The day went by, Erza talked to Siegrain about the day she met Jellal, saying "You've been here long enough, I trust you"**

 **She had been wandering on the outsides of Magnolia as a child, and entered these woods. She got lost in them, as her friends had warned her. She sat on a willow tree, down by the water and felt something moving on the corner of her eye.**

 **When she turned, she saw two bright eyes staring at her. More curious than afraid, she walked closer. "Hello..?" she had said.**

 **She heard a surprised gasp and a bright light blinded her, and then found in front of her a blue haired boy with a red mark her same age stood, looking at her with widen eyes. Jellal. "You saw me?" he asked, walking towards her.**

 **They continued to meet after that, and Erza did knew he wasn't human, but did not know what he** _ **was.**_ **"I still don't" she said when she explained this. "But it's okay, because I love him, and I'm fine with not knowing that little detail"**

 **Siegrain stared into her eyes. She was being truthful.**

 **...**

 **Hours later, Jellal still didn't come back, it was already passed midnight, and Erza was getting a bit worried. But told herself he had once been two days late.**

 **She would kill him if he dared do that to her again.**

 **But even if she said that, she waited.**

 **And waited.**

 **And waited.**

 **But he didn't come back.**

 **It was the fourth day. Erza checked outside time by time. Siegrain was worried as well. This was the man, or... No. Man she loved, and he had grown to like him. He waited.**

 **And waited.**

 **And waited.**

 **But he didn't come back.**

 **Two weeks later. He wasn't back yet. Erza spent a lot of time outside, but didn't show how worried she was, she repeated to herself, "He is coming back. I trust him" She had once tried to go search for him, but stopped at the border of the forest that surrounded them. She would get lost. That wouldn't work for anyone. So they waited.**

 **Waited.**

 **And continued to wait.**

 **But Jellal wasn't going to come back.**

 **Time flew by, it had been months. Erza continued to wait, until one day, she just broke. He wouldn't ever come back. The one who she had promised to stay forever with was gone. Tears ran through her cheeks as she stared at the woods. She knew it in her heart, he had died.**

"...What?" asked Natsu to the book. He looked confused, staring straight at the last line of the story this far.

"Natsu..."

He blinked, "He... _died_?"

"Y-Yeah"

He looked down at his hands, he proccessed what he was feeling, "But why...? It's not real, right?"

"Yes, I mean, no it's not real. But it's okay to be sad, you are putting yourself on the character's situation. And it makes you sad"

"Oh... Okay"

"Should I...?" she signaled closing the book.

Natsu nodded.

She put the book at her left and hugged Natsu tightly. "Want to stay tonight?" Natsu nodded.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(BOT) Guest : I love you, you keep me going, dear, you make me feel alive, everytime I see those three words I fill with happiness and I want to find you and hug you really tight.**

 **Toboi : Don't worry, he should be coming back to normal in some time... Or not? You tell me, after reading this chapter, what do you think?**

 **That Random Fandom Chick: Thanks!**


	17. The Blood Red Fruit

**((A/N: Hollo. Just killed a spider))**

* * *

 _Sixtenth night.._

Happy and Lucy waited for Natsu to come out of the bathroom after arriving from a short easy mission just because. "Nee, Lushi?"

"Hmm?" she replied, after glancing at the bathroom's door for the fifth time.

"What do you think is happening with Natsu?" he said, with that rare worried tone of his.

Lucy thought a bit before answering, she honestly had no clue. "Oh, uhm, I don't know. Maybe he's just having a hard time with something-"

"But with what? Nothing bad happened lately. Only you suddenly get moody, but you are a weirdo"

"Well, maybe he remembered something. Or something got him thinking about something. I'm not sure, but I believe he can work it out. He will" she said, ignoring the 'Weirdo' part.

"Okay! Let's start reading!" exclaimed Natsu, coming out of the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" asked Lucy.

"Usually Lushii takes all that time!"

Natsu shrugged. "Got distracted"

"Alright"

 **Lucy, the goddess of the Moon and Stars, a bright and beautiful lady, best friend of the goddess of Knowledge, and friend of most gods and goddesses, was desesperate.**

 **She, yes, she herself and not anyone else, was personally looking through the neighbourhoods of stars, looking through her gardens, walking in the land of the mortals, for her missing blunette friend. Gone for now eleven human weeks, she still wasn't able to find her, and she couldn't be more worried. Not even her bodyguards were able to be found! She didn't have the smallest clue where Levy could be.**

 **She decided to go to the home of a creature that would help her. Being able to see the future, she could tell her where Levy was.**

 **"Lucy" called a voice when she neared a small town in the mortals land. She turned around and saw a white haired girl standing next to a blue haired boy, both around the same age, looking very normal, except one of the had a pair of cat ears on top of his head and a tail behind him. "Male cat, your ears and tail" said in an annoyed voice its owner.**

 **"Ah!" exclaimed the 'male cat', making dissapear with a soft "Puff"**

 **"Charle" called Lucy, causing the white haired give a brief reverence and make the one next to hair do the same.**

 **"I saw you coming, what is it that you want, goddess of the moon?"**

 **"And stars..." muttered Lucy, they always forgot that part, but shook her head dismissing it and smiled, "I came because my friend-"**

 **"The blue haired?" asked 'The male cat', making Charle look at him with widened eyes.**

 **"Uh, yes" replied Lucy, looking at both of them.**

 **"Oh! Charle has been having visions about her all the time! She is in the unde-"**

 **"HAPPY!" barked Charle, putting a hand on his mouth. "If you dare say** _ **one**_ **more word" she threatened.**

 **"Bumh amenh wh mupoust mhou-?" asked Happy in a muffled voice.**

 **"No, we aren't** _ **supposed to**_ **unless she pays the price of information!" Charle rolled her eyes and turned to look at Lucy again.**

 **"Ahmm" exclaimed Happy while nodding, and Charle took her hand away and continued to talk with Lucy.**

 **"What do I have to pay?" asked Lucy, looking uncomfortable with paying for knowledge, as she got it free from Levy, but now she was gone, and she was so tired, and she missed her so much, because she understood Lucy, and now, now with everyone busy, she didn't have anyone. She couldn't be with Levy, she couldn't be with Juvia, she couldn't be with Erza, and she couldn't be with** _ **him**_ **and it ached her heart, and that's when she wants to be with Levy the most, and it's not that the stars weren't a nice company, but they were so far away... Plus, right now she didn't want to be up there in the sky, she had to look for her.**

 **"Can I..?" asked suddenly Happy, looking at Charle who didn't look back as she replied.**

 **"If you don't tell her anything about my visions, sure"**

 **"You are the goddess of the moon and night, right?" asked Happy, with his big eyes he stared right at her chocolate brown ones.**

 **"Uhm, not exactly, moon and stars, not night" she answered, having the great need to kneel to be at his height, not doing it though.**

 **"Oh, okay, sorry. Do you know the god of the sun?" he apologyzed for his mistake and asked.**

 **"Indeed, I do. Very well" she answered smiling, she looked a bit sad, though.**

 **"Have you noticed how the sun isn't shining as brightly?"**

 **"Oh... Yes, I did notice"**

 **"Natsu is tired, Lushii. He's been working up there non-stop for weeks now. He doesn't go to sleep, and I think it's because he's worried too. Please go up to the night sky-"**

 **"I can't, Happy. Not until Levy is back" she interrumpted, shaking her head.**

 **"B-but, Natsu-!" cried Happy.**

 **"Tell me, Charle. What's the price?"**

 **"Lucy!" cried again Happy.**

 **"Happy, shut up! I know you are worried about your god friend, but it** _ **doesn't**_ **concern us" she snapped, turning around to look at him.**

 **"Charle," started Happy, looking down at his feet, but then glared at her "J-just because** _ **you**_ **don't care, doesn't mean it isn't important!" suddenly shouted angrily Happy. Charle blinked twice, looking shocked.**

 **"Happy-" sighed Charle after a few seconds of processing the fact that Happy was mad.**

 **"You... You-" he turned around and started running, becoming a blue cat on the way.**

 **"The price, Lucy," the white haired started, staring at her friend's back as he left. "Is you going up and doing your job. Make the god of the sun sleep." she turned around, and looked at her "Just that"**

 **"I... I can't, I have to-"**

 **"No. You'll do it. I know it, I have seen it. Promise me, I'll tell you and you'll do it, then I see you and Knowledge girl together again"**

 **".. I promise I'll talk to Natsu, and do my job as the goddess of the moon and stars" she said, her eyes literally shining as she said those words. "If I dare break my promise, I will never return to the mortal's land" when she finished, the glow banished.**

 **"Levy is in the underworld, she's been taken by its god, Gajeel. She still hasn't eaten the fruit of the underworld. This causes her great pain. She cries for a... Flower everytime she comes back from torture. I see you talking with Laxus, god of thunder, king of yours. You are asking for help. This is crucial. Do it" Charle explained.**

 **Lucy nodded, she didn't dare talk, her voice would crack of anger. How... Did he even** _ **dare**_ **take her?! She was** _ **suffering,**_ **and he most probably is laughing in her face, Lucy glared at the ground, her nails pressing in her palms as she tightly closed her fists.** _ **Consider your cousin dead, Natsu...**_ **she thought. "Thank you, Charle" she said in a menacing voice and walked away.**

 **She went up to the skies, and looked for Laxus. He was talking with Mirajane, goddess of Love. "You know that wasn't nice of you, Laxus. It's not okay for you to threaten humans like that" she**

 **He rolled his eyes and sat back on his throne, that Mirajane was leaning on "Oh,** _ **shut**_ **up, you're no better either. You use them as pawns for your love stories, I threaten them, but you make them go through tragedies, look at what you did with Romeo and-"**

 **"Excuse me" Lucy interrumpted, making both of them look at her.**

 **"Oh, Lucy! How are you, dear?" asked Mirajane, walking towards her.**

 **"Perfect for my example," the god of lighting said, pointing at Lucy with his whole hand "She has seen many of your stories from up there and sh-"**

 **"Laxus! Would you** _ **please**_ **shut up?" asked threateningly nice Mirajane, turning around to look at the blonde, who rolled his eyes again and made himself comfortable again.**

 **"I... Actually, I have a request for you, Laxus" she asked.**

 **"Oh, do** _ **you**_ **?" he said, suddenly interested, leaning closer.**

 **Lucy walked towards him, Mirajane next to her. "Yes. Levy, the goddess of Knowledge, has been kidnapped by Gajeel, god of the Underworld. Can you bring her back?"**

 **"Hm... Well, that depends on a single detail" Laxus replied, smirking "How strong is your friend"**

 **Meanwhile, thousands and thousands of miles below, Gajeel looked down at the blunette with a worried expression, her eyes were wide opened, but she did not see what he did. She coughed up, and he made her sat up, so her body would not choke up on the blood itself pictured to abandone itself. He sighed.** _ **Why wouldn't she just eat the souls damn food?!**_

 **If she did, it would all be over. Well, the pain would.**

 **Her breathing quickened. The vision would be over in a few moments. For eleven weeks, the idiot had been tortured by these, yet she decided to keep going with it. For being the goddess of knowledge she ain't that smart.**

 **She's tough, though. That is one of the things he likes about her.**

 **"It's not real" she muttered, and she closed her eyes, to open them once again. She gasped for air, and her breathing recovered.**

 **Her eyes had dark circles below them, and she looked so pale. "Eat, Shrimp. Just eat" said Gajeel. She stood up with his help.**

 **"No, you know I won't"**

 **In those few moments they had when she wasn't agonizing in pain, they had been able to chat. At first it was her just shouting, but then she started asking him why he did this, she received no answer. She then would ask if he enjoyed it, at first he didn't answer too, but she continued to ask, then he did as she wanted. He replied with a simple, 'No'. Of course he didn't like watching people turn and twist in pain, it was awful, but this job was what had been given to him, and he accepted it. Not like he had much choice on the matter. Conversations drifted, and they were able to understand each other much better.**

 **Gajeel sighed, "It's been eleven human weeks, Shrimp. They are not going to get you. I don't know what happened with your body guards, but apparently they didn't say shit. You must be tired. I ate it, and look at me, I'm fine"**

 **"Pfft..." she chuckled, he wasn't fine "I know, I know, but, b-but" she said, her eyes blinking four times, something felt wrong, before she continued to talk.**

 **"Aren't you tired of it?"**

 **"Yes, bu-" there was absolutely something not right.**

 **"Don't you want to sleep?"**

 **"I do, but Gaj-"**

 **"You won't suffer ever again, Shrimp"**

 **"R-Really?" she started to breathe with some difficulties. She knew what was going to happen next, and his offers suddenly felt very tempting.**

 **"Never. I won't let anything happen to you. You can be queen here if you want. Just eat the fruit" he said, making one appear in his hand.**

 **She stared at it. There was pain in her feet, she looked down, her bare feet were red, slowly turning black, she felt like she was being set on fire, and she couldn't remember what she always told herself. What was it..?**

 **She was so hungry, so weak and tired. She couldn't hold on much longer. And it looked so good, that blood red fruit in his hands.**

 **"It's tasty, Shrimp, you don't have to worry about that. You have nothing to worry about"**

 **Her eyes widened, the fire had grown, she felt her knees burning, her eyes were on tears. "But-"**

 **"Everything will be alright"**

 _ **Everything will... Be alright? Then... Then I guess it's okay...**_ **she thought, taking the fruit before it dissapeared from her view. She stared at it, and took a bite.**

 **The fruit reminded Levy of something once a gentle human being had given her, a chocolate, she had called it. It tasted like it, and it melted in her mouth, she smiled at the warm feeling of it, and her eyes closed.**

 **"I'm sorry, Shrimp"Gajeel whispered to her.**

 **Laxus laughed after someone whispered something to him. "The white cat saw her eating, sorry, blondie. She's stuck there" he shrugged.**

"Chapter's over!" exclaimed Lucy, "Want another one?"

"Did you realise it's been more than two weeks since we started this?" asked Natsu, blinking at the idea.

"Oh, that's right!" she replied.

Natsu stood up, and looked straight at Lucy's eyes. "I've got a question for you"

"O...Okay"

"Did you want to be my partner?" he asked.

"Wha-? Of course! If not, I wouldn't be here with you, well, you wouldn't be here with me, but it's the same thing, right?"

"Ah, okay." nodded Natsu to himself, he smiled at Lucy and said "I'm tired, do you mind if I?"

"Sure, it's fine" shrugged Lucy.

"Then I'll be taking my leave"

"Wha-?" she blinked twice before she got that he didn't mean staying. "Oh.. Ah, okay. Misunderstood that, haha... Have a safe trip!" she exclaimed before he left through the window.

* * *

 **((A/N: So...Guys, the spider was _not_ dead. And I almost had a heart attack, and I can't find it right now, I'm going crazy right now... And I'm so fucking sick... And I don't want to go to school... And blahblahblah, Review guys! What you thought of this chapter? Too short? Boring? Liked it? Can you see the conections between stories? Like with in last chapter? Maybe you did not... Tell me if you did!**

 **Toboi : Maybe... Maybe... Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest (love of my life) : Thank you, dearie. I'll always continue if you ask for it.**

 **ArouraJean: Really? Oh my... -this makes me joyful- Then, if that's what you want, I'll try to do so. Reviewers get their wishes to come true. You are welcome and thank _you_ for reviewing, it makes me really happy!**

 **Okay everyone! Thanks for reading and review anything, literally almost everything will make me happy, even if it's just a simple, "Great, please continue"))**


	18. Bright Spot

**((A/N: Hey there, did I mention I have doves on my roof dancing a very lively tap choreography? At night? While I'm supposed to be sleeping? And they are very,** _ **very**_ **noisy? *eye starts twitching* Oh, I** _ **didn't?**_ **My, mmmy... Oh, can you hear that? They just got to the** _ **best**_ **paaaart!))**

 _Sevententh night_

Lucy and Natsu walked side by side as they went to her place, Happy had decided to stay the night with Wendy and Charle in Fairy Hills.

The walk was silent, the aura that used to be fun and loud was quiet and a bit uncomfortable. Just a bit though, because the reason they were in silence wasn't they didn't have something to talk about, but the fact that Natsu was too deep in his thoughts and Lucy didn't want to interrupt him.

Her thoughts? _What the hell is he thinking about?_ Yet she disguised it with her usual smile and walking really close to the river's border. "Luce, you should be careful" said, unexpectedly, Natsu.

"Hmm..?" she hummed, glancing at him.

"You might fall" he said, yet he wasn't looking back at her, as she had expected, but looking in front of him, and even weirder, to the floor.

"You might trip and fall if you only look at your feet" she replied, stepping down, and walking next to him, listening to his advice, unlike the way she ignored the ones the people in those botes gave her every morning.

"Right" he said, looking up.

Later, when they arrived to her apartment, Lucy asked if Natsu wanted some food. He shrugged, "Not much, I ate earlier"

Lucy nodded, who'd said she would miss the way he ate everything she had?

Who'd said she'd felt so lonely even though he was right there? Mostly at the guild, where he spent most of the time sitting down, _not_ starting fights, _not_ shouting, _not_ doing silly things that made her laugh until her belly hurt. She just missed old Natsu, that grinning fool that made her day, _everyday_.

She should pay him back for that.

It was her turn to make it up for him.

"Alrighty, then! Some food for our favorite fire eater!" she exclaimed and smiled widely at him, who grinned weakly back. She went quickly to the kitchen, "Is there anything expecific you want, sir?" she asked, a lively and friendly tone in her voice.

"No, not really. Whatever you want is fine" he said, his voice louder.

 _"Huuuh_ , are you suuure?" she asked.

"Uhm, yeeeeah...?" he replied, getting a bit confused after the way she asked.

"Alright, then!"

She then, after Natsu's request of "Not much" did practically a feast with recipes from a cooking book, which she got just in case she had a party. Then, she told him that if he didn't eat it all with her, he had to stay and help her take it to Fairy tail tomorrow morning.

Natsu grinned, it sounded like a bet.

"What do I win if I eat it all?"

"I don't know..? Half of my fridge right there?" she said, pointing at the table in front of both.

"How boooring!"

"Okay, okay, you tell me!"

He then stayed silent for a while, when a soft, "Oh!" came through his lips, and he said, "You have to answer fifteen questions. Truly without exceptions. And I'll randomly ask them, telling you it's one of them. Okay?"

She nodded, and extended her hand. "Here, seal it"

He took it.

After some time, Lucy felt a big déjà vu creeping through her body. In front of her, layed seven empty plates of which she had only eaten two. Screw that "Not much"!

"You tricked me!" exclaimed Lucy after Natsu shoved the last piece of meat into his mouth. But honestly, she was glad he had finished the meal.

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"I did not!"

"You _did!_ "

"Can we just read the story, I'm getting sleepy" he ended it.

"Okay, _but you did trick me_ " she said, muttering that last part, a pout in her face as she went to take the book.

 **Leo was amazed to find out she did not remember him.**

"Wait. What had happened last chapter?" interrupted Natsu.

"Oh, the goddess was sad, and this guy appeared, and he told her to come with him to the earth, and when they disapeared, the girl's father was still spying on her"

"Ahh! That's right, continue, continue!"

 **After all, they were childhood friends. Well, now that he thought about it, it was understandable she didn't, such a long life time, it was easy to forget some things. But he seriously did not think she would forget him.**

 **"Leo?" she called, and not much time after a "I-I'm sorry!" followed.**

 **"Yes?" he replied, as they walked through the man-made path. Surrounding them, there was a field of bright red flowers Leo wasn't quite sure the name, and far away in the distance behind them, he was sure he could see a night sky black cave.**

 **She smiled warmly, "Thank you for today"**

 _ **Wow,**_ **he thought. She was so... He smiled back and nodded, "My pleasure, thank you, Aries", it** _ **had**_ **been a lovely day, but honestly, he had wondered most of the day how could she forget.** _ **He**_ **did not. He sighed softly. They had been children for a** _ **long**_ **time. But maybe after what happened she just erased everything.**

 **It didn't sound like Aries, but she might have changed.**

 **He didn't know her anymore, it struck him. He blinked twice and looked at the floor for a while, a smile plastered on his face.**

 **"I'm s-sorry! Have I done something wrong? You look sad. I a-am so sorry!"**

 **Leo blinked once again, so rare. No one noticed when he wasn't okay. He must be losing practice. "I'm fine, Aries, dear. Do you want to go back?"**

 **Aries looked at him, down at her hands muttering low "Uhm.."s, and then back at him, shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no"**

 **"I'm glad you want to stay here with me"**

 **"Of course! ...I-I'm s-sorry!" she cried.**

 **"It's okay. Where do you want to go next?" he asked.**

 **"T-To the town" she muttered.**

 **There was no way he hadn't listened, he always did. "To the town it is" he said and kept walking through that same narrow path.**

 **Aries walked a few steps behind from him, she realized how much orange his hair really was right at that time. Almost like his. Maybe a bit darker in comparison. She giggled at the thought, even though it wasn't that funny, she just did. She felt like she could, and it wouldn't be wrong to.**

 **Leo turned and looked at her with a smile, but she just knew what question he had in his head. "I remembered something" she grinned.**

 **"I see. Probably something wonderful" he said, thinking of how there hadn't been any apologizies on that sentence.**

 **Aries nodded, she looked happy. "Indeed"**

 **"We are almost there" Leo announced, the town not more than ten minutes away.**

 **...**

 **Days, weeks and months went by, their bond got stronger, and so did something else.**

 **Everyday they would go down to earth, visited the places neither had ever done. Living funny, exciting, scary, strange, and lovely expericiences.**

 **Never did any of them want to leave their sides, but of course, they had jobs to do.**

 **It was the seventh of the July, and Aries was weaving happily by the river of stars, she was waiting for Leo to come get her at the same time he always did, and thought of her mother's song, how she hadn't sung that song in what felt a billion years ago. Humming the song with joy, her hands continued to weave.**

 **Time passed, she realized by the way the river's stars shone. She stood up, looked side to side. Where was he..?**

 **"L-Leo?" she called, thinking she had seen something move. But no, it was only her woven mist.**

 **She sighed.**

 **She stood up, and walked slowly with a bit of fear towards those places she had forgotten.**

 **Hugging herself, she went into the darkness.**

 **"Please, King, can you just let me go?" pleaded Leo as he watched her leave to an unknown place for her. "Aries will get lost" he said, he was seriously not feeling okay with her departure to the dark.**

 **"Oh, old friend, she'll find her way. I'm sure. Trust her"**

 **"I** _ **do**_ **trust her. But I don't trust that place"**

 **"Come on, she'll be fine. As a child she used to play there" he said, touching his mostache.**

 **"She no longer remembers her childhood!" he insisted, fighting himself not to run off to her.**

 **"Then she will" assured the King of Celestial Spirits.**

 **As Aries walked deeper into the darkness, things seemed familiar.**

 **That bright blue spot there for some reason reminded her of her mother. She smiled. That white one over there.. She walked towards it. Her eyes narrowed when she stood in front of the spot. What was it that made it so familiar? She had never been there before... Right?**

 **For some reason she felt like touching that white thingy. Her mother had once told her to trust her instincts, so she did.**

 **The moment her slender, delicate finger made contact with the bright spot, a dazzling light blinded her, and when she blinked again, it was gone.**

 **But something had returned to her.**

 **Memories of all that time, of all those happy moments before her mother disappeared, memories of Leo.**

 **A big grin grew in her face as she run back to her place, "Leo! ...Leo!" she called, she just knew he was there, that he would hear.**

 **"Aries!" breathed in relief Leo as he left his hidden place.**

 **Her eyes shone like they did before, he realized. Instinctively, he opened his arms, and Aries jumped towards him.**

 **Hugging her really tight, he couldn't help but laugh in joy. He took her face, looking straight at her eyes. "You remember?" he asked.**

 **Nodding quickly, her smile still not erased from her face.**

 **And wouldn't be for a long while.**

 **Rising her and making her spin, Leo and Aries laughed and celebrated, they had finally been reunited.**

Lucy closed the book, "Chapter's over" she said with a smile in her face.

"I've got one of the questions for you" immediately said Natsu the moment she finished that phrase.

"O-Okay, then, shoot it"

"Don't think anything weird out of this. But, well... Uhm.. Do you think... It's okay to hope too much?" asked Natsu, a serious look in his face, awaiting her answer.

Lucy blinked. This wasn't the kind of question she had been expecting when Natsu talked about them in the bet. "Ehm..." she muttered. "Well... It's kind of a hard question. Maybe not _too much_ , you know? Don't get your hopes way too high, or you'll always be left disappointed. But I guess hope is never that bad. You more than everyone should know that. Hope... It keeps us going. Without it, we wouldn't fight. Hope is neither good or bad, it's just something we need"

Natsu looked down, a small sigh that sounded a bit relieved slipped through his smile.

 **((A/N: Technically, I didn't make on time... But, by my logic, I did, and I'm awesome for that. Hope you enjoyed, and have a good night, because if you read what happens up there... You know I won't. See you next saturday, and hopefully, earlier!**

 **Toboi** **: Thank you! I'm glad you noticed!**

 **Guest:** **That's exactly what I was talking about! Thank you, love.))**


	19. Mission: Tame the Belua

**((A/N: Heeeeey theeere. SUDDEN EARLY UPDATEEE You are welcome. I have a biology test tomorrow, but meh. Thanks for favoriting, following and reviewing, guys! I loooooove you all, even those who never speak up, but don't be shy! I absolutely love reviews, you can just say "hi" and I will adore you. Wish me good luck, maybe that way I'll pass the test...))**

* * *

 _Eightenth Night_

If Lucy thought she would get all her questions at once, she was wrong, he made her wa-a-a-ait. Every time he talked to her, she felt like asking if it was one of them, but she didn't want for some reason discourage him to talk.

When they were at her building door, for example, he seemed about to talk, and all that Lucy thought was _One of the questions?_ . Then felt a bit bad, was that the only reason she wanted to talk to him?

No way, Natsu was her best friend, but expectancy was driving her mad. Maybe he would only ask after the bedtime story? But there wasn't enough days, right?

Today was the... Eighteen?

No, there was no time for a question per day. And there were fourteen questions left.

As they walked upstairs, Happy continued to talk about the day before, when he had been with Charle, oh, and Wendy.

They went into her apartment, and considering they had already eaten in Fairy tail, Lucy decided she would not cook that night. She went straight to her bed and waited for Natsu to grab the book of the night.

"Do you remember everything that happened last chapter?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Yes." said Natsu "...Well, I think so."

"Look, the prince had met a girl, Jane, and she was the daughter of the richest guy in town."

"Oh, yeaaah, that Cana was always interrupting that night" exclaimed Natsu, nodding as he remembered how the girls had stayed the night at Lucy place.

"Right. There was a festival for the arrival of the prince, and later that night the girl took the prince somewhere, and told him not to go, but he did not listen and went anyway. Aah! I'm so curious!"

 **Laxus did as promised.**

 **He packed everything up and left the town first time in the morning, the town people that was awake saluted and greeted him as he walked, until he reached the town's limit, and the endless pasture went on. Sudden rocks here and there, the place seemed as old as time.**

 **Well, now endless seemed a stupid word, huh?**

 **A field filled with poppies made the neglected pasture behind him suddenly stop. Almost like he had entered another place completely. "...Okay" he muttered, and kept on walking forward.**

 **The path was no longer marked by people's walks, but a stone one instead.**

 **He took his sword, even though this place seemed so nice, it didn't feel right.**

 **He saw it. The cave of the beast Jane was afraid of. Dark as her hair, the cave made the blood red poppies seem to shine even more. His grip tightened to the sword, but he kept walking. Even if the number** _ **forty six**_ **was echoing in his mind, more like screaming actually, he kept going. He had to do this, for the well-being of his kingdom.**

 **Step after step, his previous talk with Jane replayed in his head. Why was she so desesperate with him not going? If what she said was true, and that the whole town knew he wouldn't make it, then why did she even speak up? Maybe she couldn't take that kind of evil anymore?**

 **Or was she trying to incentivize him to do it?**

 **If she did, she knew him very well for just one night.**

 **Before he realized, he was right in front of the cave's opening, darker than all the rocks he had seen before, the cave's had somekind of dark glow. What seemed to be some kind of bright spots now and then, almost like a diamond mine.** _ **Maybe it is. What if they want the "monster" gone, so they can get to this...?**_ **he thought. Round shaped spikes so heavy that the moment they snaped and hit his head would kill him hung above him, the place appeared to be much smaller from the outside, it seemed almost impossible for all this space to actually exist.**

 **The place was wonderful. Honestly, he would manage to live there, he told himself. The bright rocks against the black ones irradiated a soft light, that made the place seem almost magical. As he walked through the apperantly empty place, he understood the reason why would someone stay here rather than in town. Of course, he was often told he had a strange sense of taste. For example, when lightnings were found terrifying by many, he found them something beautiful and to be adored.**

 **"** _ **If you'll be my boat,"**_ **suddenly a voice echoed through the dark cave, insanely familiar voice, too. Laxus turned to look from where it had come from, but it was impossible to know such thing, the echo was misleading. The song the voice sang was one slow and soft, it would put the most distrustful man to sleep before a stranger. "...** _ **I'll be your sea"**_ **the moment she said this, the sound of a drop falling into water was heard all around him.**

 **"Show yourself,** _ **monster**_ **!" shouted Laxus to the echo of a female voice.**

 **"** _ **A depth of pure blue, just to probe curiousity**_ **" she continued to sing. Holding strongly his sword, Laxus looked around him cautiously.**

 **"I** _ **said,**_ **show** _ **yourself**_ **!" shouted again Laxus, when behind a huge rock, he saw a flicker of white movement that caught his eye. Slowly and quietly, he walked to the darkest rock in the cave.**

 **He heard her giggles all through the cave, "** _ **Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze..."**_

 **No matter how close he was to the rock where he had seen her, he just heard everything quite the same. But anyway, he felt her breathing, and that he wouldn't be able to through the echoes. "** _ **I live to make yo-"**_

 **Fastly, against her throat he put his sword. "Beast" he said, turning to see the one who made the tono's daughter so afraid.**

 **"Laxus" Jane replied, with a bright smile in her face, and saluted.**

" _Whaaaaaaa_ aaaaat?" Natsu exclaimed, "Are you sure you read correctly?" he asked, checking and reading himself. "Whaaaaaa _aaaaaa_ t?" he said.

"We should tell this to the girls tomorrow" said Lucy.

"No! Let them read it by themselves!" he said, making Lucy giggle.

She started closing the book when Natsu asked alarmangly, "What are you doing?"

"The chapter's ove..?"

"Oh, hell no. No cliffhangers. Not tonight. Keep reading" he told her, she shrugged, it wasn't even late.

"Okay"

 **"You?" he exclaimed, looking straight at the lady's blue eyes.**

 **"Me" she shrugged. She smiled right before she frowned and shook her head in disapproval "Now, now, you should apologize, what kind of way to treat a lady is that?"**

 **"You... Are the monster everyone is afraid of?"**

 **"Indeed" she giggled.**

 **Laxus looked at her, "There's no way...", it must be the monster, having turned into her.**

 **"Many ways, actually" she said, and staring straight into his eyes, "I talked to you, last night,** _ **begging**_ **you not to come, yet, of** _ **course,**_ **the prince** _ **had to**_ **save the little princess, huh? Even if she turned out to be the worst of monsters, one who deceives, one who lies, one who murders, a horrible monster that does** _ **not**_ **deserve to live" she smiled widely,** _ **Now with that I believe her**_ **he thought,** _ **Who'd said the girl would hate herself so much?**_ **. "Now, are you going to do it?" she asked, looking down at the sword.**

 **"What?" said Laxus, confused by her words.**

 **She took his sword away from him, quick as a lightning, and pointed it at him. "Or am** _ **I**_ **going to do it?"**

 _ **...Beautiful**_ **he thought almost unwittingly. But lucky for him, he was just as fast.**

 **In a couple of movements, the sword was back in his hands. "I'm not going to kill you, Jane"**

 **"Aren't you, now?" she asked, tilting her head to a side, pretending to be confused. "Oh! Is it my shape that is annoying you? Maybe unabling you to do such thing? Okie dokie, then" he blinked once and now another person stood before him. A tall, muscular and handsome man stood in front of him, smirking proudly. A deep voice spoke, "I killed him. Years ago. He was the... Second, I think? Easy one. Just did..." she turned into a beautiful woman, with brown hair as chocolate and red eyes, "** _ **This**_ **, and he fell for it." a sweet loving voice continued. "Oh, captain, my captain, he died for the one he thought he loved. When actually, the moment I got this face, she was kissing..." she didn't finish, turning into what looked like a man who's bones would break as glass the moment you touched him. So thin he was almost ridiculous, "Me! Such a cute story, the maiden does not love the stupid, pretencious strong and handsome man, but the weak one, who she met ages ago, and loves her with all his heart. Such... A lovely story" she sighed, looking down at the floor with a dark look in her (... His?) face, she quickly turned back to the previous guy. "Anyway. Would you fight me?"**

 **"No, Jane, stop it"**

 **With his hands against his hair, "MY NAME IS NOT JANE!" he shouted, his eyes turning blue, and then back to brown, and back to blue as the monster lost control.**

 **"YES, YES IT IS!"**

 **Her eyes widened, and turned back to Jane, not looking up to him until she shook her left arm, her bright blue eyes filled with anger as it turned to a hawk's claw. Then she shook her right arm, turning it into a bear's one. She shook her head, and when he was able to see her correctly again, her lips were a thin line filled with scales, green and yellowish ones, when she opened her mouth, serpent's teeth and tongue were shown to him. Her hair changed from black to white, and to black again, and so on repeatedly. "Is it..? Are you sure it's not Belua?"**

 **"Your name is not beast" he said in a calmed voice. That drove her mad.**

 **"Are you blind!?" she shouted. "Are you** _ **so blind**_ **you can't see what I really am?!"**

 **"I know what I see"**

 **"You do not! If not you would be running away! Like all do, you should be, because now, now you'll never see anything ever again!" she screamed. All that surrounded them, all of it started trembling. His sword fell from his hand, and landed somewhere. "You don't want to do this" he told her.**

 **It all stopped.**

 **"What?"**

 **"You don't want to do this. I know it"**

 **Her arms returned to the same way they were, a thin pale pair. Her lips returned to be those pinkish thick ones. "I.. I don't want.. to" she muttered, falling to her knees. "I never did" she said, louder this time.**

 **He saw the sword, shining because of the diamond in front of it. It was close.**

 **"I.. I hate it. I'm a** _ **monster**_ **." Laxus walked towards the sword carefully. "A** _ **monster.**_ **And all I wanted was to be like everyone else... My siblings... T-They are dead thanks to me..." her voice cracked. He knelt, the sword was in his hands, now, the only thing he needed was to get close and- "And my parents... They loathed me. Abhored me. The moment they knew... They got rid of me, and left me here. But... So would I after all I've done"**

 **Laxus put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey... It's... Okay"**

"Now, my throat is getting dry, I think it's enough for one night" Lucy said, closing the book, and walking to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"What? But how do we know he didn't just kill her?!"

"I guess you'll have to wait, Natsu"

"Wait! I have a question... One of those" _Oooh! One of those! Yes!_ Lucy thought excitedly.

"Yeah..?" she said calmly.

"Okay... This one is a bit weird"

"Lushii kinda weird?" asked Happy.

"You're awake?" Lucy turned around, surprised by the sound of his voice, "And _hey_! _Watch it_ , Cat" she threatened.

"Yep!"

"Uh... Happy, won't you mind going to get something at our place? One second, one little thing" Natsu asked.

"Aye! What is it?"

"It's _the_ thing, you know, the one we talked about yesterday morning?"

"Oh! Aye sir! Be right back!" said Happy, and flew out of the window.

"Look, you just have to say if you... nothing. Okay, question. This is so weird. How do I...?" he told himself. "What... What should I do if you..."

"If I?" asked Lucy, coming back with the glass of water half full, sitting down next to him.

"Disappear?"

Lucy blinked. _What?_ "What?" she said and thought at the same time.

Natsu looked deep into her eyes, trying to guess what was she thinking, because what he was was pretty messy.

She was absolutely confused, why would he be thinking such things? Even though he was a bit more serious, to say something, these days, she didn't think this were the kind of things running through that mind of his.

"What should I do if you disappeared?"

"Natsu... I'm not going to-"

"But what _if_ you do?" he interrupted.

She sighed, "Natsu, if I were to disappear, which I won't. Ever. Because you're _stuck_ with _me_ , and I'm your partner, and I would never do such thing to you, if that were to happen in an alternative universe, I guess..." she frowned, made her lips into a thin line and sighed once more before she gave him a smile "You should keep going. Maybe not completely _forget_ about me, but just... Keep walking. It's not bad to try. Sure, you can be sad about me, I'm awesome after all, but it's okay to continue ahead, but don't leave me behind unless that happens!"

"Never" he said, smiling back at her.

* * *

 **((A/N: Now, if you are wondering when did fiction is supposed to be in that messy timeline Hiro Mashima gave us, I don't know, I guess it's just floating around there. You think of a time, whenever it feels right. _SPOILER!_ But just to make it more painful I like to think it was before Natsu left and the year passed.**

 **Toboi:** **I'm glad you loved it! Yes, you are right, I also believe that. It's true, she just .. hid them, to say it in other way. ))**


	20. A Happy Sad Song

**((A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to update, I didn't have available internet for sometime due to my some changes my dad was doing. So... Sorry! Hopefully you'll forgive me and all will be just fine))**

* * *

 _Ninetenth night_

Lucy sighed.

All around her, there were many girls. Sitting on her bed, and them on the floor, she felt like a kindergarden teacher. Lissanna, Erza, Levy, Cana and Mirajane, and Natsu, the only guy in the room, was sitting right next to Lucy.

She wondered why they liked her place so much. "Hey, Lucy. Are you going to read or...?" asked Lissanna, well, she _was_ just sitting there with the book opened.

"Hm.. Okay, let me get this last part straight" Cana said, "The guy got a new 'partner', as he says, the goddess of the moon, she's really cute, and she wants to know more about her world, that's it?"

"Well, there's also something going on with Ice and Water, plus the thing with Wind and the human" replied Levy.

"Oh, okay. Read, read" Cana said.

"Wait! Where's the popcorn?" exclaimed Lissanna.

"Here, here" said Mirajane, rising the popcorn bowl so that she could see it.

"Okay, read"

Natsu sighed, "Finally" he muttered.

 **Natsu and Lucy walked side by side, he had tried to explain everything in their world as best as he could, described every single god he knew so that she could recognize them on sight, explained their abilities and their jobs, what topics she should and should not talk about with each of them, he honestly didn't think she would remember everything, it was a lot, but considering how much attention she was paying him, it was possible. Now and then she would clear her doubts, and again he tried his best to answer her questions.**

 **She had asked him if they could stay longer on earthland, she wanted to see as much as possible of it. Of course he accepted.**

 **Right now, he didn't want to deny her anything.**

 **"So, Natsu, you are the god of the sun, right?" asked softly Lucy, looking around her with big eyes, curiousity shining all over them.**

 **"Yeah. Well, in some places I'm also known as the god of music, but I prefer sun better"**

 **Lucy looked at Natsu, her head tilted a bit to a side, "Music? What is that?".**

 **"What's music? Ehm... Well, it is the mix of several sounds, that make a melody...? It's hard to explain it in words. Here, let me show you" after saying this, he made out of nowhere a small guitar.**

 **"What is** _ **that**_ **?" asked with a smile Lucy, taking a step closer to see it from a shorter distance.**

 **"This," he said, showing the little instrument "Is an ukelele. They don't use it around here a lot, but I am quite fond of it. Now, sit here Luce, that you'll hear something most will never" he said, sitting her on a rock near by. "My only audience deserves a good sit at the front row"**

 **Lucy giggled and nodded, "I want to hear".**

 **"Okay then, this is for my partner, Lucy, the one and only goddess of the Moon, queen of the stars and night sky. Not that my mother will be happy about it, but right now who cares?" shrugged Natsu. "Okay, prepare to be delighted, Luce! To be amazed! To be atonished! To be-"**

 **"Natsu!" giggled the goddess of the moon.**

 **"** _ **You are my sunshine,"**_ **he started to sing, a bright grin on his face as one just as big grew on his partner's face.**

 _ **"My only sunshine,**_

 _ **you make me happy,**_

 _ **when skies are grey,**_

 _ **You'll never know dear, how much I love you"**_ **slowly clapping to the rhythm of the song, Lucy looked straight into Natsu dark onyx eyes.**

 _ **"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,**_

 _ **I dreamt I held you in my arms,**_

 _ **When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken,**_

 _ **So I hung my head, and I cried"**_ **glancing around him quickly Natsu started walking backwards, carefully so not to fall in the middle of the "presentation".**

 _ **"You are my sunshine,**_

 _ **my only sunshine,**_

 _ **You make me happy,**_

 _ **when skies are grey,**_

 _ **You never know, dear, how much I love you"**_ **he kept singing, kneeling and standing up quickly, in the dark, Lucy couldn't see what had he picked up.**

 _ **"Please don't take my sunshine away."**_ **walking back towards Lucy, he knelt in front of her with a smile.** _ **"Please don't take my sunshine away"**_ **he said, handing her a yellow-spotted blue rose.**

 **"Thank you" she said, taking it and holding it close. "Thank you for both the..." she thought of the word "Song and the rose. But I've never seen anything quite like this one" she said.**

 **"Me neither, they aren't very common. But I like it, it reminds me of you"**

 **"Weird?" she chuckled.**

 **"Nah, unique"**

 **Lucy smiled brightly, her cheeks warm.**

 **"Want to keep going?"**

 **"Yes!"**

 **...**

 **With both hands holding the rose, Lucy looked like a.. What did humans called it..? Bride! That's it. She looked like a joyful bride. Which made Natsu even happier, knowing his partner was happy was his absolute contentment.**

 **"Is that Lissanna?" asked Lucy, pointing at a white haired goddess, standing behind a rose bush.**

 **"No, that's Mirajane, her sister. But well done anyway, they are practically the same, so... Congrats!"**

 **"Thanks!"**

 **"Let's go see what she up to now" he said, taking her hand. He glanced at Lucy with a grin, it felt almost like one of his adventures as a child.**

 **"Isn't she trying something with your little sister?" she asked weakly, feeling a bit sick now.**

 **"Yeah," he said, feeling anger crawling up his chest, at least for some moments before his look turned soft and he asked "but more importantly, everything okay?", while stopping on his tracks.**

 **Lucy nodded, "I am just a bit tired, you look tired too"**

 **"Well" he said, scratching his hair with his free hand, "I haven't slept in the whole day and night. But as soon as I ask Mirajane what the hell has she done to my little sis, and end my job at day time, I ca-aawwn" he yawned, "rest".**

 **Lucy frowned, "Maybe you should just go to sleep n-"**

 **"Sorry Luce, but no. I've got to know"**

 **Lucy nodded, "Do it quickly then" already knowing his stuborn actitude, and how he just wouldn't listen anyway.**

 **They ran towards Mirajane, who was in the same place Natsu had found her what felt ages ago. "Natsu and his partner!" she whispered, glancing quickly with a smile.**

 **"Her name is Lucy. She is the goddess of the moon" replied quickly Natsu.**

 **"Moon? Oh! The thing that appeared in the sky?" she said, looking at the blonde. Then she looked at Natsu. "Natsu and Lucy," she muttered to herself, "the Sun and the Moon, Day and Night, Darkness and Light, oooh, I like it!" clapped softly Mirajane, "Now.. A name..."**

"I like this character" whispered Mirajane to Cana, who was grabbing a bunch of popcorn.

"Oh yeah? I like-"

"Not the time! Don't interrupt!" exclaimed Levy.

"Sorry..." replied both of them.

 **"What have you done with my sister?" interrupted Natsu.**

 **"Oh, Natsu, I assure you, I haven't done anything. She fell on her own. Pushing is not my thing. Well, most of the time. But now, now, what was with that tone..?" asked threatengly Mirajane, lifting one eyebrow. "You do know I could make** _ **you**_ **fall for a cow, right?"**

 **"Yeah, I know, but you won't, because you probably got other plans for me" he replied simply.**

 **She shrugged, "I could still make it work"**

 **"Ehm.. Mirajane?" asked Lucy, first time talking with a god other than Natsu and Levy.**

 **"Call me Mira, dearie" she said with a sugar sweet voice.**

 **"Oh, okay, then, Mira?"**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Well, you see, Natsu is worried for... Wendy" she started, "and he will not go to sleep unless he knows what has happened to her. And as his partner, I would like to ask you if you could tell us about her and her well-being, so that he can rest at last"**

 **Mira smiled warmly, "There's no need to be so formal, Lucy. But okay, I'll tell you guys. Wendy and Romeo met again, not so long ago. Actually they were just leaving when you came. They are both in love with each other, is pretty much obvious. Wendy still hasn't told him about her being a goddess. I can't help but wonder when will she do so, and how will he react. By how it's going, I think he'll accept her. So, basically, everything is going just fine" she shrugged, looking bored about this last fact.**

 **Natsu sighed in relief, "Thank you, Mirajane"**

 **"You are welcome. I have to talk with Erza right now, so, see you!" said Mirajane, waving right before she turned into pink rose petals that flew away with the not-present wind.**

 **"Let's go up now" said tiredly Natsu.**

 **Lucy nodded, "Alright"**

 **He took her hand again, "Here, I'll join you to your circle, tomorrow I'll explain how to make it work"**

 **Vanishing in two different tones of lights, the moon and the sun disappeared to the sky.**

"This is so cute" said Lissanna, grabbing some popcorn from the almost empty bowl.

"Yeah, call me for the next one of this story!" said Mirajane.

"Around six days... Right?" said Lucy, turning to look at Natsu, who was laying on her bed, sleeping.

"Does he fall asleep often?" asked Erza.

"No... He must be tired of you" laughed Lucy.

"Oh shut up!" exclaimed Levy, throwing her a pillow.

In the middle of the pillow fight that was started after that, Lucy glanced at the pink head that slept profoundly. _No questions today, huh..?_

* * *

 **((A/N: That's the end of this chapter guys! Did anyone miss meeee? Probably not. Haha. I missed you guys. I missed fanfic and tumblr, and manga, and anime, and music, and so many many things. Dear god, I'm so lucky I've got Wattpad and books. I would be dead if not right now.**

 **That Random Fandom Chick:** **Thanks!))**


	21. The Gone Love

**(A/N: *starts crying* I'm sooooo sorrrryryyyyyy! *hiccups* It's just that I love Netflix and reading (thought I was saying Netflix and chill, riiight..?, you pervs), and I got really distracted, sooo, my fault completly!))**

* * *

 _Twentieth Night_

Lucy was hugging Plue like he was a little toy, Natsu and Happy hadn't arrived yet, and she was getting bored.

Why did she feel like this had happened many times before?

Probably because it has, because those two are always late!

One second after thinking that, Lucy heard two knocks on her window. Turning to look at the two of them, she then signed them to come in. "Yeah, it's open" she mouthed at him, after nodding happily, Natsu opened the door, eh, window.

"You are forgiven" said Natsu as he walked in.

"For...?"

"What happened some nights ago, the first time the girls came over..? You've forgotten? ***** "

"No...?" She did.

"She's forgotten!" shouted Happy. Natsu pouted as he shook his head.

"Who'd said that the one who says I don't pay attention and always forget everything does such a thing" laughed Natsu on his insides, but instead crossed his arms fakely mad.

"Sorry..?"

"Stop it with the 'e...?'!" shouted Natsu. "You are annoying!"

"Wh-?" Lucy blinked twice in shock, her grip on Plue tightened along with Natsu's shout. What had just happened? "I'm sorry" she apologyzed.

Natsu himself looked shocked, and really seemed to regret it after the look in Lucy's face. "No, I'm sorry, Luce. I was just joking... Reading?"

Lucy gave him a half smile and nodded, putting Plue aside and grabbing the book of the night.

 **(A/N: Cough, cough, Hans = Gray. Ondina = Juvia. Ursula = Meredy)**

"So, what happened last chapter on Ondina was..." Lucy said as she opened and took a glance on the last chapter. "Oh, right. Well, Ursula turned out to be Eugenia's long lost daughter, and so she went with her real parents to the cabin on her birthday. Ursula tried to deny it, but well, it didn't work because her adoptive mother returned her"

Natsu nodded and sat right next to Lucy. "Okay. So... What happens next?"

 **Gray was happy Juvia's honor had been cleaned, as lying was not seen very well from the townpeople and nobles.**

 **Days later, after saying goodbye to their hosts, Juvia and Gray walked side by side through the town. Holding to his arm dearly, Juvia watched in awe how the people walked hurriedly and somehow not bumping into each other. She realized, that they were extremely careful not to bump against them.**

 **Well, that's how it seemed until a fisherwoman did, who, the moment that she recognized them, started crying. It was Meredy, dressed in the simplest clothes she had ever wore, clothes she never thought she would use. She looked like any of the townspeople around her, maybe even in a worse state.**

 **Her adoptive parentes had disowned her, and her real ones had decided to give her a hard task; showing her courage and good will by going through the Black Forest on her own and meet with them on her own ways.**

 **Time after they talked and Gray and Juvia calmed her down, she apologyzed, even though there was a bit maliciousness in her, to Juvia, "I know now, dear Juvia, that you weren't concious of the pain and disgrace you would cause me. I also know that you acted with good intentions. Forgive me, forgive me"**

 **Juvia, moved by her friend's words, proposed Meredy to join her and Gray to his castle, so the three of them could live together, and of course, invite Eugenia and Ulrich as well.**

 **This way, the three of them went to their new home.**

 **Juvia trusted Meredy with the truth about her birth, her nymph condition, and her love for Gray, and when she talked her about her fears of joining with a human being, a union sealed with death, Meredy just sighed.**

 **She would also sigh when she saw them together, either with Gray's consent or not, considering how much Juvia would just hug him unexpectedly now and then, she would sigh and think to herself,** _ **How can someone fall in love with that...**_ **Being** _ **that is only human by appearence?**_

 **She would always make a pause and emphasize the word being, or supernatural, and when she walked by Gray's arm (thing that she did mostly while Juvia was not around), she trembled and complained about all the spectrums that showed up frequently near the fountains.**

 **With every single complain Meredy did, Gray would tell Juvia about it, each time more roughly and rude, thanks to that, the waters spirits would come back in a bigger number than the last time. "Juvia's and Gray-sama's fights atract them, because they worry for Juvia and her marriage's condition" she would explain every time.**

 **Meredy had adapted pretty easy to her new life. She gave orders to everyone, and even sometimes it was no longer clear who was the castle's lady, Juvia or her. when the knight was close, she would soften the tone.**

 **But in a certain day, Juvia, who had never until then been doing nothing than let herself be eclipsed by her and trusted her tears to the pillow, was against one of Meredy's order, and did something about it.**

 **It was more trivial than you would think.**

 **According to Meredy, Juvia had ordered for a well to be covered, one that contained water so pure that with only a drink, her delicated skin would gain a bright tone.**

 **Gray didn't actually care about the matter, but he just didn't want to deal with Meredy, as he was tired from all the paperwork he had to do that same morning, and he just asked Juvia about it, and if she could just take it back.**

 **But for the first time, she opposed and defended herself. "Juvia has not acted for jealously nor for my own desires" she said, but then, while the two of them were alone, she told Gray that for weeks, she had been covering the wells up that led to the castle so to stop the Ondinas passing. "My town is watching out on us, everytime that we fight near a well, my family can bring us disgrace"**

 **Gray understood and ended up apologyzed to her. Then, with Meredy he was just direct and said "The well will remain covered just as Juvia put it, and I prohibite anyone of touching it."**

 **Meredy disimiluted her anger, but interrogated a few people that, while listening to her orders, had spied on the couple to know what Juvia had told her beloved.**

 **The next days, Meredy remained locked up in her room. Juvia and Gray were beginning to worry when, an late afternoon, she went out at the dinner time and surprised them with this words, "My friends, I don't know how to thank you for your kindness and friendship you have given me, even when I behaved so rudely and spoiled. I have thought about it during this couple of days and nights and I now know I have got to leave this place and meet with my parents"**

 **Juvia didn't want to accept the fact of her friend leaving all by herself through the Dark Forest, so she proposed that she and Gray joined her, as she would also enjoy to meet again with Eugenia and Ulrich. Gray commented about the danger of navegating towards the Dark Forest, but Juvia went against it. "The calm has replaced the storm between us, so I can drive away the Ondinas who come close to watch us, only if for meer curiousity"**

 **So, say and done, they started the trip confident and content.**

 **During the first days of travelling, not even a single cloud shaded the sky or their hearts. Gray showed himself atent to one and somewhat affectionate to the other. Everything seemed fine, but when they got closer and closer to the woods where it had all began, more did the waves wildened.**

 **Once again, Juvia pronounced some strange words to calm the water, and as she watched her, Meredy whispered Gray to the ear, "Look! They want to get her back! They don't approve the union of a human with a spirit of the waters as well"**

 **Little by little, that idea contaminated and took over Gray's thoughts, even if at first he just thought of it as stupid, he finally let himself get carried away with the rage when the impetuous waves stole Meredy's beautiful necklace he had once given her.**

 **"I** _ **had**_ **to marry a water spirit! Damn the night when I met you and I let myself get cursed! I would have prefered to never had even met you!"**

 **Juvia stared at him with a look of disbelief on her teary eyes, "W-What are you doing..?".**

 **And those were her last words, because the moment she said that, tears constantly running through her cheeks, she fell off the boat without a noise escaping her throat and disappeared into the waves.**

"That asshole" muttered Natsu.

"Well, he was kinda influenced by Ursula, you know?" discussed Lucy.

"It doesn't matter! You never do that! I wouldn't! Never! If I love someone, I would never say such a thing. Ever! He. Is. An. Asshole. Tell me, it's one of the questions, would you ever do it?"

"Do what exactly?"

Natsu sighed, feeling he had just wasted a question. So he could at least try to fix it, "Well, uhm... I know! This question is better, can I switch it?"

"Sure" shrugged Lucy, "Just this time"

Natsu nodded, "Do you think I could do such a thing? Hurting someone I love because someone practically asked me to?"

"I'm going to use the book's scenario, okay? Even though someone might have been trying to convince you to be against m- the one you love," she corrected herself, while thinking _Uhm, what THE HELL WAS I ABOUT TO SAY?!_ "I don't think you would give in, I think... You are stronger than that. But don't get cocky"

* * *

 **((A/N: Still so sorry, guys. I even said it would be a quick one... I feel so guilty. So... What do you think of this chapter? Stupid? Lame? Good? Kinda good? AH! Guys! I want to make a shoutout to**

 **\+ Fanficlove2014**

 **\+ That Random Fandom Chick**

 **\+ Ayrmed**

 **\+ (Bot) Guest**

 **For being constant reviewers, or at least most of the chapters! You are awesome! Here, a virtual brownie for you guys. So continue to review!**

 **Guest:** **It's been a while, honey! How are you?**

 **AurouraJean : ****Thanks! I'm really glad you do like it, it's so fun to make these!**

 **And hey, if you weren't there on the list, review!))**


	22. A Joy Returns

_Twenty First Night_

Happy was the only one left to come, he said he wanted to listen to one of the stories, a complete chapter at least, so Natsu and Lucy were waiting him, who had gone in search for a particular big fish in their place, which Natsu had confirmed to be HUGE.

"So, I've got one of the questions" said Natsu as they sat there.

"Hm..?" she muttered in melodic voice, "Tell me"

"If I was a monster, would you kill me?"

Lucy blinked and then shrieked, "What?! No! I could neve-"

"But if I was trying to hurt you? Trying to kill someone else? Or had already hurt one of us?"

"Why are you asking this? Natsu, you're not a monster! You would never hurt your friends!" she exclaimed.

"I know! Of course I wouldn't, but, look, if I were to be, in an alternative universe, and had hurt our friends, what would you do?"

"Do I know you in this alternative universe?"

"You do"

"Then no. I would figure it out. I would think you didn't do it because you wanted to. I think you would never hurt someone you care about unless you are being obligated"

Natsu just sighed, having the kind of smile you give a little child when they daydream on his face.

"Guys! I found it!" shouted Happy from the distance, making a few lights from other people's apartment turn on. "LET's REEEAD!"

 **Siegrain had always knew Erza was strong, both physically and emotionally, even if she wouldn't accept it.**

 **At dawn, Erza woke up, her eyes were swollen and had dark circles below them. She walked to the kitchen and then made Siegrain a plate of food and made some small amount for herself, when Siegrain meowed in complaint, she would just smile and mutter a soft "I'm not hungry".**

"He's a cat?" asked Happy, happily.

"Aye" replied Natsu.

"I like this story already!"

 **Hours went by, and she continued her life as usual, like she was waiting for him to come back from his fishing trip. She trained, read some books, and searched for more information on her surroundings. Hopefully expecting to find a map or something of the sorts.**

 **By evening, she would prepare another plate for herself and Siegrain. She would uncounciously glance at the door, only to smile and sigh.**

 **She cried a lot at night.**

 **She would do so, because she just didn't have to be strong at night. At night, there was no one she could see watching her. Even if her cries were heard through the whole forest, no human being would ever find out it was indeed her.**

 **She wouldn't actually sleep. Her mind wouldn't rest.**

 **She wouldn't actually eat. Her throat wouldn't swallow.**

 **She wouldn't actually read nor search information. Her brain wouldn't process it.**

 **She just pretended for Siegrain.**

 **She had to pretend for someone.**

 **If not she would fall apart.**

 **She didn't actually believe she could get out. Siegrain noticed it on her lying smile and fake encouragements.**

 **She knew there wasn't any map nor hope to escape the place.**

 **Siegrain stared hopelessly as she made them dinner.** _ **"You'll know what to do, won't you?"**_ **Jellal's voice echoed on his mind.**

 **He didn't.**

 **...Or... No, it couldn't be he meant that.**

 **There's no single way Jellal meant that...**

 **...Right?**

 **Siegrain shook his head.**

 **No way. He wouldn't do that to him.**

 **Time later, Erza was in her room once again, wiping her tears away, "I can't believe how weak-" she muttered to herself."T-This has to stop" she told herself once again.**

 **After crying herself to sleep, Siegrain found himself awake right next to her. He thought about the chances, his mind was practically screaming at him, screaming he should do it. That if he meant that, he had to do it.**

 **For Erza.**

 **Softly and in the most steathly way possible, he left the room through the window next to the bed. The cat ran to the forest as quick as he could.**

 **He wouldn't come back.**

 **Erza woke up at night. It was about to be sunrise, but she just wouldn't fall back asleep. She looked for Siegrain in her room. "Siegrain..?" she called.**

 **No response.**

 **She walked quickly outside of her room, "Siegrain?...Siegrain!" she called again.**

 **"You've left me too?" she muttered, hugging herself by the sudden cold she felt. She sighed, she was alone.**

 **Completely alone.**

 **The silence in the house was something she was used to, even before he left, she spent many hours on her own, but she had never felt so overwhelmed with the emptyness in this place. At least when Siegrain was here she would hear a meow now and then from him.**

 **Stupid she thought he would stay with her. Stupid she didn't ask Jellal to teach her a way out. Stupid because she wouldn't ever see her family again, she was so stupid and alone, and so, so** _ **alone**_ **. She sighed again.**

 **She tiptoed to the kitchen and opened the fridge, she was "Running out of fish?"**

 **Turning as quick as she could to the door, there was Jellal, standing with a huge dark bag on his back, a great wide smile on his face. "J-Jellal?" she called, her voice cracking, blinking twice, checking if it wasn't just another hallucination caused by the insomnia. "Is it really..?"**

 **Jellal nodded. "It's me"**

 **"You're alive...?" she asked, walking slowly towards him.**

 **"Yes" he said, big yellowish eyes shining along with his smile.**

 **Erza raised a hand to touch her husband's cheek, "Wha- What happened? It's... been a long,** _ **long**_ **time" she said, not believing what was in front of her, nor the soft skin against her hand. Her eyes were tearing up, "Where were you?"**

 **"I... Can't tell you, I'm really sorry, Erza"**

 **"I just can't believe you are back" she said, lowering her hand from his cheek and grabbing his hand. "I'm so happy you're back" she said, smiling with watering eyes. "Don't ever, don't ev-"**

 **Holding her tightly, he muttered to her ear "I'll never leave you alone... Now, I hope you're up for some fish, because I'm cooking"**

"I like this guy!" said Happy.

 **Erza laughed. It was the first laugh she had in months, "Please, I don't even care right now that you're horrible at it, I'm tired of cooking. And I'm always up for fish". Caressing with her thumb the palm of his hand, she looked up.**

"I like her too!" exclaimed Happy.

 **"I love you" he whispered.**

 **She gave him a short and sweet kiss, "I love you, too". She smiled.**

 _ **Oh, god...**_ **Siegrain thought, holding the one he loved and would always for the rest of his time. ...** _ **I'm cruel**_

 **...**

 **As they both sat on the dinner table, Erza looked straight at Siegrain with puzzled eyes, "You... lost your memory?"**

 **"Most of it, at least... I can remember some things, like when we met, and most of the time with Seigrain"** _ **I guess if it's for your happiness, Erza, I can lie.**_

"So... The husband is dead..?" asked Natsu.

"Yes" Lucy confirmed.

Happy began to ask "And, the bakeneko..."

"Replaced him" ended his sentence Lucy.

"But why is he cruel..? He's like, super nice, trying to make the woman happy" said Natsu.

"Well, maybe he doesn't think he can stay for long"

"WHAT? Why not?!"

"I don't know...? I'm just guessing!"

"AAAAH, okay then. I'm going to sleep here, just so you know"

Lucy shook her head "What? No!"

"Yeah, I am. Right now, my house isn't available for me to stay"

"Why not?"

"Ehm... Let's say, there's an... unexpected guest there"

"Did you do something to one of the people in Fairy tail?"

"No, well, kinda. Nothing wrong. The thing is... Mirajane said she wanted to talk about something IMPORTANT, and I don't want to be alone with her in my house, so I'll wait for tomorrow"

"Oh, okay"

 **((A/N: Sorry it took so long, blah, blah, blah, but I forgot, sorry. Haha, stupid me. Hate me. Just do it, it's okay. Oh, and I'm literally crying right now, literally my eyes are sweating, I mean. Like I'm so sad thanks to this song of Len Kagamine, fuck it all, I'm watering))**


	23. The Blue-Spotted Yellow Rose

**((A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *infinite screaming* 50+ favs. I'M SO HAAAAAAAPPPPY! And the closest by far I've been to a hundred followers! Kinda my dream right now. I hope we can get to it guys! *infinite screaming continues* P.S.: I really hope you like this chapter))**

Lucy hadn't seen Natsu in the whole day.

The moment the two of them walked through Fairy tail's door, Mirajane had grabbed him and that was it, both of them disappeared for the rest of the day. Lately, Lucy had felt protective over Natsu, so when this happened, Lucy was nervous the rest of the day.

It was all because this last days he had been so weird, and he would only talk about it to her and Happy, that she knew of, at least, and... She didn't know, maybe she just felt closer?

Like she was different from the rest.

Maybe it was just stupid, and probably her own thoughts mixed with a bit of romantic novels, but she liked being... Unique.

She smiled as she felt the water hitting her naked body as she took a quick shower before Natsu and Happy came that night. Removing the last bits of shampoo and conditioner of her hair, she then dried herself quickly, covered herself with a pinkish white towel and walked out of the bathroom.

Humming non-sense she walked towards her wardrove and grabbed some underwear and pijamas. She checked on the window, and covered it with a sheet, she didn't think her heart would take Natsu or _anyone_ seeing her naked ever again. Well maybe... But on her complete consent!

She still didn't understand how Gray did it.

With her underwear on, she was about to put on her big t-shirt when she heard some knocking on the window. _That's Natsu and Happy. Ehm.._ she thought as she looked from the window to her t-shirt on the bed. "One minute, guys!" she shouted.

"Is everything alright?" shouted/asked Natsu, "What's this sheet?"

"Yeah, I'm just changing, wait a minute, Natsu!"

"O-Okay!" said Natsu.

"Natsu's pink! And I'm not talking about his hair!" exclaimed Happy.

Lucy then heard Natsu shouting "Happy!" and the Exceed's muffled talking, clearly saying "He liiiiiiiikes her"

Lucy giggled, and put on the t-shirt quickly with some loosy shorts. Putting the sheet down, she smiled at the pair. "Come in, guys"

"Thanks, Luce"

"Come on, it's cold!" hurried them Lucy, her hair was wet and even with the towel around it she was freezing. After they walked in, she closed the window quickly and said "Now, the book of the night"

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'Sorry, blondie. She's stuck there'" she shouted and then copied the god of thunder in a mocking tone.**

"Wait! What the hell had just happened?" asked Natsu sitting right next to Lucy.

"Ehm, well. The god of thunder just told the goddess that Persefone was stuck in the underworld because she ate food from the underworld"

"Oh, right, right. That she was suffering and all... And the goddess had promised to go do her job if the viewer told her what she'd seen"

Lucy nodded, "Mh-hm"

 **"You are kidding me, right, Laxus?!" continued to shout Lucy, her hands starting to glow in a silver light.**

 **"Lucy, dear, you sh-" started to say Mirajane.**

 **"You can't be freaking serious! She's one of the most important goddesses and you are here smirking at me! Doing nothing as always! Why aren't you throwing one of your little lightnings to pierce the earth through the hell and kill that stupid ass! I bet I could do it mys-"**

 **Laxus stood up, lightning in hand.**

 **"Blondie, I like you" started Laxus, his tone soft yet menacing, "You were powerful since the beginning. You are a good goddess. Very important goddess. But, the earth lived without you, and it can do it again." Lucy stepped back, his current calm tone was threatening, "So don't go insulting me, in** _ **my**_ **OWN PALACE, RIGHT IN MY FACE," he shouted, shouting louder and louder word after word. "DON'T DARE, BECAUSE YOUR STUPID LITTLE FRIEND DECIDED TO FALL TO THE DEAD REALM!"**

 **"Laxus, you are calling stupid the goddess of knowledge" giggled Mirajane, unfaced by Laxus anger, since she was used to it, "Now, calm down both of you. You both have your own arguments, so this is what we'll do..."**

 **Meanwhile, back down in hell, Levy was finally having a break.**

 **Well, not a break, because it would last forever now.**

 **Gajeel had taken her to the underworld's palace, his palace, and told her to wait a minute while he went to search for something.**

 **While looking at the greenish structure around her, Levy thought of one of the human books she had once read, how was it called...? Oh, right, the Wizard of Oz, this place resembled the Emerald City or something like that. Levy smiled, she was going to give that book to Lucy, she knew she would enjoy reading it.**

 **Lucy..**

 **She sighed. Now she would** _ **never**_ **see her again, for sure. Maybe she should ask Gajeel if there was a way to comunicate with her, he'd said he had eaten the fruit himself, right? And he was perfectly able to move around. It was probably because he was king here, but maybe there was a way for her to do the same.**

 **She felt a sudden breeze that freezed her up, she quickly hugged herself and continued to look around.**

 **There wasn't much to look at, actually. Or so she thought, because the second time she looked at the green walls, she saw something moving. Fastly walking towards the wall at her left, she then was right in front of it.**

 _ **Nothing? That's a bit disappointi-**_ **she started to think when suddenly, in front of her, there was a white hand. But, it was on the other side of the wall, along with the rest of the body, the soul of young child looked straight at her. The little boy smiled softly, but he had an empty look. He seemed familiar.**

 **"Can I help you with something?" asked the little boy, he had blonde hair and a blue eyes.**

 **"Uhm, are you okay?"**

 **The boy nodded, "I'm fine, thanks for asking. Would you like me to bring you something?"**

 **"But are you safe there?"**

 **He nodded again, "Completely, this place is much better than outside. Here I don't have nightmares"**

 **"Have you eaten the fruit?" Levy asked.**

 **"The fruit? Oh! No, no. No fruit. One day of many Gajeel was walking around and he took me here"**

 **"He took you?"**

 **"Yes. Oh, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Sting, I've been in the underworld since, well, always, or at least that's what I guess..."**

 **"Sting..?"**

 **Oh, she knew him. She knew him, and all this time he had been here. After for what felt centuries wondering where the two brothers had gone, where they had been, they were here, they were dead. Was Yukino as well...? Maybe she was long time... She couldn't believe the three of them, the three of them were dead,** _ **oh, Mirajane, did you even know about this?**_ **thought Levy. She remembered watching over them with a smile on her face, the three of them playing until the sunset, the three of them laughing, the three of them smiling, the three of them fighting for the other, the three of them being together.**

 **"That's a nice name" smiled Levy.**

 **"Are you alright, miss? There are tears on your eyes, falling through your cheeks" said the young Sting, feeling a bit helpless with the unbreakable glass between them.**

 **"I'm fine, Sting, thank you. So, wouldn't you know a boy named Rogue, would you?"**

 **Sting blinked, "Ehm... Funny, I feel like I should, but I don't, sorry, miss" after opening them, his eyes no longer seemed empty, but filled with sorrow and confusion, almost like he didn't understand why was he so sad.**

 **"And what about a girl named Yukino?"**

 **He smiled gloomily and shook his head, "Sorry"**

 **"It's okay, Sting"**

 **"Are you cold, miss?" he asked, looking at how she was crossing her arms, shaking a bit.**

 **"Oh, yes, I am"**

 **"I'll be right back, then" he said and then disappeared.**

 **"Shrimp" called Gajeel.**

 **"Oh, Gajeel. I've got a question" said Levy.**

 **"A question by the goddess of Knowledge, this is new"**

 **Levy ignored his comment and asked anyway, "Are the beings in the walls dead human beings?"**

 **"Obviously, but just young ones. The adults are needy and treacherous. Some were made young, like that one you just talked to. Sting. I found him looking up in the field of souls, where those who haven't done anything bad enough for severe punishment have the nightmares"**

 **"The nightmares, are those the ones I had?"**

 **"No. Those are just for intruders. Like you, Shrimp. The ones they had aren't as painful, physically, at least. The nightmares they have are more... Pshycological. Most look down when they aren't having one, so he called my attention, and I brought him here and made him a child again" explained Gajeel. "And, now, what I wanted to say, here, have this"**

 **He handed her a blue-spotted yellow rose. "I know it's not what you were asking for, but there is no such thing here that I could find"**

 **Levy grabbed the flower with a sweet smile. "Thank you, Gajeel"**

 **"Sure" shrugged the red-eyed god.**

 **"Gajeel" said Sting from the other side of the wall. The both of them turned to look at the blonde boy, who was bowing while handing clothes to him. Gajeel grabbed the clothes like the glass wasn't even there, but when Levy tried to touch it, it was completely solid.**

 **"You'll have to stay longer to be able to do that, Shrimp"**

 **"Gajeel" called a voice. There was a young boy with dark hair, there was a blue wristband on his right arm, with a white gem on it, yet it was not Rogue, as Levy had once hoped. "There's a problem in Tartarus"**

 **"I'll be there in a moment"**

 **"Ehm, it's urgent"**

 **"Wait" said Gajeel, his tone scaring the servant in the glass, making him nod and leave.**

 **Touching the rose petals delicately and careful not to break it, Levy looked at Sting when he suggested "Would you like me to put the flower on water?"**

 **"Please do" she smiled at him and handed it to him. When she realized what she'd done, trespassing the glass, she smirked at Gajeel, "So, with staying longer you meant two minutes later?"**

 **"Oh, shut it, Shrimp"**

 **Levy giggled and waved, but before he left, he told her, "And, don't talk to the servants about their pasts, they might get ruined and I'll have to get rid of them" Levy nodded and waved again when he disappeared.**

 **Time went by, and Levy was adjusting pretty good to her surroundings.**

 **She was friends with most servants, and they adored her. When Gajeel got mad at one of them, she would protect them, now and then she would help Gajeel up when he was busy with the judgements, making suggestions on where each one should go to.**

 **To make the story short, the goddess was a good Queen of hell. Gajeel would even let her plant some flowers around the palace, mostly blue-spotted yellow roses, maybe some poisonous flowers, now and then, and some bushes.**

 **She was happy, actually. It wasn't such a bad place there, and she could wear any kind of clothes she wanted.**

 **One day, she and Gajeel were talking while she took care of the flowers, "You know, if you think about it, all she did was just to take care of her little sister, plus, she didn't even do** _ **that**_ **much" argumented Levy, watering a bunch of red extremely poisonous flowers, what could she say, you never know, they might be useful some day.**

 **"Shrimp, she killed three people"**

 **"Really?" she said, turning around to look at Gajeel, who was sitting watching over her, while behind him, in the wall there was a servant writing down, "Well, they were bandits, right? You should send her to Asfodelos then"**

 **"Yeah, sure" shrugged Gajeel.**

 **"This is kinda fun, now" giggled Levy, remembering how she would be horrified at the idea of judging people and hearing their crimes.**

 **"As long as you don't take-"**

 **"Mister Gajeel, Miss Levy" interrumpted a voice that came from under the path by the flowers.**

 **"Oh, hello Ruby!" greeted Levy. Ruby smiled at her, her saphire blue eyes shining at the sight of her kind master.**

 **"What?" asked Gajeel.**

 **"The god of Thunder calls for you"**

 **"Of course the lazy ass couldn't come here, but I've to go all the way there, right?" grumbled Gajeel, standing up.**

 **"Oh, come on, Gajeel, don't be like that. Come back early, I want to know what does he want"**

 **Gajeel sighed and after seeing Levy waving at him, he appeared right in front of Laxus and Mirajane. She smiled widely at him while Laxus just rolled his eyes at the sight of the eager goddess next to him. "So, Gajeel, I heard Levy is down there with you"**

 **"So what if she is?"**

 **"She's there on her free will?" asked Mirajane.**

 **Gajeel looked at the blue eyed love goddess, "It doesn't matter, she ate the fruit"**

 **"It does matter to Lucy, you know, your crush's best friend" said Laxus.**

 **"The shorty is not my crush"**

 **"He never said anything about Levy" giggled Mirajane.**

 **"Who are you now,** _ **Natsu**_ **?" muttered Gajeel, pissed off and rolling his eyes as the pink headed's picture appeared in his mind. "I don't care who does it matter to, she. Ate. The. Fruit, she stays down with me" What the hell? It had been almost two years and now they claim for Levy, plus, she was happy where she was.**

 **"Oh, you should care" said a voice behind him. Standing a few steps away from him, stood Lucy, her arms crossed and glowing. "You should care unless you want piles and piles of work"**

 **"You are threatening me with killing people?" Gajeel snickered and turned around to look at the blonde. "I can just send them to the fields"**

 **"But what if they fill up?"**

 **"They are infinite"**

 **"I'm sure you don't 'just send them to the fields'. I bet there is some long progress" She was right, there** _ **was**_ **a long and annoying progress with every single person, and if the moon disappeared there would be many dead people before the earthland would get used to it.**

 **"Okay, first of all, Shrimp ate the fruit on her own will. I didn't make her swallow it"**

 **"Oh my dear souls! He has a nickname for her, that's so cute" muttered happily Mirajane, Laxus rolled his eyes but bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. The goddess next to him might be annoying and somewhat scaring for others sometimes, but she's a dork, too.**

 **Gajeel just sighed. "As I was saying, she can't leave"**

 **"What do you eve-" Lucy was starting to lose it, but just before that, Mirajane interrumpted.**

 **"Okay, now, now. I know how to fix it" Mirajane said, clapping softly for them to shut up. "You both want Levy right?"**

 **"If she wanted her, wouldn't she had come for her earlier? She was a long time in pain waiting for someone to come-"**

 **"Then why wouldn't you help her!?" shouted Lucy.**

 **"Oh, I did, that's the freaking reason she ate the stupid fruit! It stops the pain of intruders!"**

 **"But it** _ **traps them**_ **there!"**

 **"Well, sorry to tell you this, bunny girl, but you don't** _ **get everything**_ **in life, even less if it's infinite like ours"**

 **"Oh, really now? It won't be so infinite after I'm done with yo-"**

 **"Shut up, both" said Laxus. "I'm sick of this stupid problem, and Mirajane here has a solution, you will hear it out, and do as it says, because it's perfectly reasonable"**

 **"Thank you, Laxus, now, this is what you'll-**

"A-A-A-CHOO!" suddenly sneezed the real Lucy, "Oh no, don't tell me I'm sick" she said, her nose already red. "I can't be sick, we were supposed to be out in a mission tomorrow, a-achoo!"

Natsu closed the book in her hands, and put himself in front of her. "Don't freak out" he told her.

"Wha-?" when he started getting closer, she did start to freak out, _WHAT THE HEC-?!_ He held her face in his hands, getting closer and closer. "What are yo-" Lucy closed her eyes shut. He shouldn't, she was sick! Oh!

Oooooh! Ohhh! Maybe he was- "Temperature, rig- mhmph!" What?

WHAT?!

He _was not_ measuring her temperature! Unless lip-to-lip was a new way she had never heard of, he was kissing her.

Natsu. Was. Kissing. Her.

.

.

.


	24. Old Memories and Lovely Couples

**((A/N: By the reviews I saw you guys liked that. So, let's write a bit more about it, shall we? Haha, and btw, my dog caused me to twist my ankle, so I'm in bed, it's weekend and I had to suspend a night out with my friends, damn you adorable mischevious dog! Perks of this, I don't have to do P.E. MUAHAHAH, my only source of exercise!**

 **P.S.: Pre-Apologyze for all the possible spelling mistakes, I didn't check much, and I'm feeling lazy tonight))**

 _Lucy blinked when she suddenly felt Natsu part their lips._

 _She blinked again._ What...? _Was the only thing that rang in her head. She realizes that One, Natsu had kissed her, and Two, she didn't want him to stop._

 _But right before Natsu could open his mouth to talk, she brought them together again._

 _And at first, it was messy._

 _And when I say messy I don't mean it in a hot and sexy messy way, no, no, it was an actual_ mess _. The only thing I will say it's that neither knew what they were doing, Natsu because, well, he had no idea, and Lucy because she had mostly read about it, and to be honest, reading isn't learning much, it certainly didn't mention how. And all those "innocent" girls who had never kissed someone before were suddenly experts at the making out topic when it came to it._

 _Another thing that I will mention is that they both had goofy smiles on their faces. Lucy then started giggling and they both had to stop, but instead of catching their breath they just laughed. "What was that?" said Lucy._

 _"I don't know, but do ya' want to_ try _again?" Natsu replied between laughs._

 _..._

 _Twenty-third night_

Both of them decided to keep what happened last night to themselves for a while, like Bisca and Alzack did, almost like another bet, to see who could manage to keep the secret longer. If Lucy could bet on someone, she would bet on herself for this. She knew how to keep a secret, Natsu... Not so much.

Happy wasn't up at the moment it happened, so they didn't have to worry about that. Even if they had discussed whether they should tell him, they decided not to, since the blue Exceed was probably going to shout it out loud the moment they entered Fairy Tail.

But he was currently wide awake, so...

"Reading?" offered Lucy to both of them, right after eating some fish and salad.

"Yes!"

 **Ages went by, and Aries and Leo were happily married and visited Earthland all the time.**

 **That day was one of those visits. Walking side by side through a forest, Leo and Aries were laughing at one of their memories, a long time ago, when Leo asked the question.**

 _ **It was a stormy Sunday, an old couple of humans had let them stay in their house until the rain stopped. It was a lovely pair, they had mentioned a son and a daughter, and five grandchildren. The old man was loud and energetic even with his great age, he had smiling wrinkles, as did his wife. She was more calmed, but as her husband she had the soul of a young woman.**_

 _ **Both laughed a lot and were really nice. The woman's hair was almost completely grey, but she still had some trails of previous blonde. And before Leo could even mention it, Lucy, the woman, said with a giggle, "I can see that you are looking at this old man Natsu's hair, and yes, it used to be as pink as your girl's".**_

 _ **"Salmon! It was salmon!" complained Natsu.**_

 _ **"Yeah, sure, salmon" said Lucy, rolling her eyes playfully.**_

 _ **Leo laughed at the couple's discussion with Aries, then Lucy joined in, but Natsu just kept complaining. It almost felt like he had heard this fight several times before, it felt like they had known each other all their lives, like they had all grown old together.**_

 _ **"So, how long have you too been together?" asked Lucy with a smile.**_

 _ **Aries and Leo look at each other with thoughtful faces, by now it's almost like they are able to talk with their minds. "For almost an eternity" laughed Leo.**_

 _ **Aries smiled and said, "I can barely remember a moment when he was not around"**_

 _ **"Likewise"**_

 _ **"That's so sweet!" exclaimed Lucy.**_

 _ **"Hey, Luce, remember when we used to receive all those "That's so sweet!"" he said, mimicking a girl's voice, "from Mirajane and all your friends?"**_

 _ **Lucy chuckled and nodded, "Of course I do remember"**_

 _ **But while Lucy and Natsu continued to chat between them, Aries and Leo stared at each other.**_

 _ **The fact that they couldn't remember not being together sank in their minds, they smiled at each other, and Leo took Aries hand and said softly, "Aries, would you... Spend the rest of the eternity with me?"**_

 _ **Lucy gasped while Natsu continued to say "Can't believe we are the only ones le-"**_

 _ **"Did you just propose?!" she exclaimed, she would remind anyone of a teenager fangirling over a novel's characters kiss. "Oh my dear god!"**_

 _ **Natsu looked at his wife with an endearing look, a grin and soft eyes anyone would know were just for her.**_

 _ **Aries was blushing the same colour her hair is when she nodded quickly and hugged her future groom.**_

 **"I loved those two" said Leo with a smile upon his face.**

 **"I did, too. I felt this great care for both, but mostly for Lucy"**

 **Leo nodded, "Yeah"**

 **"I have a question, though... Why then?"**

 **"Why what?"**

 **"Why did you ask at that time?" Aries asked, turning to look at him, who was holding a basket on his left hand and with his right he held hers.**

 **"Oh, I don't know. The moment felt right, you know. And we won't ever forget those two thanks to that question, so I'm glad I did"**

 **...**

 **It had been the longest of times since Aries went back to her job at weaving and Leo at his controlling the people who went and came.**

 **And Leo's old friend was angry.**

 _ **Really**_ **angry.**

"Fish, fish, fish" muttered Happy in his sleep.

Lucy looked at the Exceed with a fakely puzzled look in her face, right before she started laughing. Natsu smiled with a soft endearing look on his own, "I've got one of the questions" he said.

A glint of curiousity was shown in Lucy's eyes, "Yes?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(A/N: Love you! Sorry for the short chaptie!**

 **Here are the guest reviews! I'm sorry if I messed up last chapter by not answering, but I really don't remember when these were sent, I know... I'm a mess**

 **That Random Fandom Chick: Haha, I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Daiandnight: I hope everyone feels as excited as you are! I was while writing, I really wanted to know everyone's thoughts! I'll try to! I'm happy you do!** **)**


	25. Mission: Stay

**((A/N: Dear god, you guys love fluffy things, don't you? Well isn't that SAAAAAD! No fluff for anyone for the rest of the moooonth! MWAHAHAHAHA EVIL RUBY STABS EVERYONE's BACK! Oh, BTW, my name's Ruby. Did I ever introduce myself...?**

 **Hm... Did I...?))**

 _Twenty-forth Night_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Lucy when she opened the door of her apartment, because guess what?

Erza and Gray were there, sitting around her little table, Gray, obviously, was half naked, and Erza was calmly reading a book. Was that one of Lucy's?

"For the love of the HOLY ALPACA what the ICY HELL are you people doing here?!"

"Holy alpaca..?" repeated Gray, right before he started laughing his ass off.

"Hello, Lucy" said Erza, greeting her like Lucy was the one visiting.

"Alpaca..." Gray muttered after he calmed down, shaking his head and chuckling, like just the word itself was hilarious.

One would've thought that she was already used to the intruders in her house, but, actually, she wasn't.

Not that anyone would be, so easily.

After Lucy cooled off she simply asked the same question without the weird expressions, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to hear you reading, of course, Lucy" replied Erza.

"Same. Plus I'm hiding from Juvia tonight, she was acting weird, well, weirder, and" he shrugged, "I don't know"

"You should just give Juvia a chance, you know she's really nice"

Gray sighed, "I know, but-"

"Go with Juvia!" shouted Lucy, pointing at the door behind her.

He shook his head, crossing his arms"No!"

"Go!" she pointed again.

Shaking his head again, he shouted,"I'm not going!"

"Why not?!"

"She makes me nervous!" Gray admitted. Erza chuckled, but the blonde paid her no attention.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "What does that even mean?"

"That Juvia makes me nervous..?" he replied, but his answer sounded more like a question.

"What do you mean by _nervous_ " Lucy insisted.

"What do you want me to say, that I like her?! Well I freaking do! Congrats you stubborn little piec..." he said gumbling non-sense.

"Dear god of all the alpacas-"

"Alpaca" chuckled Gray, it was almost like he even didn't do it conciously, like stripping, that was when Erza wondered how many unconcious acts did Gray have... She should ask Juvia.

"You like Juvia?" asked Lucy, shocked. She did not expect that confession.

There was a burst of laughter behind the three of them, "You like the stalkish type?" asked Natsu, who was standing outside the window.

With a slight blush on his cheeks, Gray shouted, "N-NO! I mean, I like her when she's not- You know, it's just tha-" He face palmed. "Fuck it"

"Erza, did you know?" asked Lucy, looking at her red-headed friend, seeing how calmed she was.

"I deduced it, and then when I told him I knew Gray told me" she replied.

"Seriously, Ice queen you took too long to freaking accept it, man, finally" said Natsu as he rolled his eyes.

"You serious? I mean, I can't believe this is coming of you, Flame Brain. You are like, the worst. You and Lucy here are so damnly annoying. Just get together already!"

Natsu looked at Lucy, who was rising her eyebrows. He then started laughing, "I win, you frozen asshole! We are already together!"

Gray blinked twice, and Erza turned her head to look at Natsu, then at Lucy, and then back at Natsu. "What? ...WHAT?" shouted Gray.

" _I_ won!" shouted Lucy, throwing a fist to the air, and then started jumping up and down, "Haha, loser! Forgot our bet?" she pointed at the pink-haired.

Natsu widened his own eyes and grabbed his hair, "Oh, shit!"

"Lucy gets a point and starts the race!" she shouted, making a little victory dance.

"I've got two so I'm still winning" said the dragon slayer, showing her his tongue, his eyes closed tightly.

Luce frowned and grabbed a pillow, "Shut up!" the pillow, as you might have guessed, ended against his face.

"You two are together..?" said Gray, his chin touching the ground.

"Finally" smiled Erza.

"You've got to be kidding me! The stupid match head has a girlfriend and I don't?! Man, I feel depressed right now.."

"Stop whining already, Popsicle eyes. I'm better than you, just accept it"

"Okay, okay, guys! Shut up! I'm going to read, and I don't care if you listen or not!"

 **"Do you think I'm so Aquarius damn stupi-"**

"This is the story we read when we were all together?" asked Erza.

Lucy nodded, "Yes, this is what happened when we read without you," she told them how the prince had entered the cave, and managed to make the beast, who was the beauty of the town as well, calm down. And how he was now holding a sword as she cried. Not long before she explained Gray the whole story again.

 **"Do you think I'm so Leo damn stupid that I don't know you'll kill me anyway. I see the determination in your eyes, and the sword you hold in your hand as well" she hissed, her hair remained white, she had blue eyes like a lake, that right now seemed to be burning in hate as she glared at the one next to her, Laxus.**

 **When Laxus eyes widened, she laughed. But then he said something she did not expect.**

 **"Mirajane, I don't care anymore"**

 **"You don't care about wha-" now it was her turn to widen her eyes.**

 **"Mirajane, I don't care"**

 **"You don't...?" she repeated. "You finally realized?" she said, her grin growing.**

"What?" muttered Natsu, confused.

"I don't know **"** replied Lucy.

 _ **It was a bright warm night of summer.**_

 _ **Prince Laxus was only twelve and he had ran from the castle, these last three years he had been tired of it. He had entered the forest near by, a place he knew very well thanks to someone he had met long ago, a weird pink haired girl who wore a maid outift, but he had never seen inside the castle. She claimed to be looking for her princess, but instead she taught him how to move through the forest.**_

 _ **He didn't even remembered when that had happened.**_

 _ **But now he was laying on the ground, the soft grass below him, and through the tree tops he was able to see the sky. There were many, many stars.**_

 _ **"I never freaking knew how to find constellations, do you?" asked a voice behind him.**_

 _ **"Yeah, the old man taught me.. HA?!" he yelled, turning around, seeing a white haired, who was bitting her lip and leaning against one of the trees before she laughed out loud.**_

 _ **"Man..." she sighed. "So, you'll teach me some?" said the mysterious girl. "My little sister asked about it last night and I want to know for her"**_

 _ **"How are you not lost?"**_

 _ **"Easy, I lived here for a while, and this black haired chick showed me around, she was all about balance and stuff"**_

 **After a night talking, they agreed to meet the next night so that he would teach her the constellations. And then, after the second night, they agreed for the next, and so on, until one night, Laxus told Mirajane he would not come. Ever.**

 **It was three years later, they both were fifteen.**

 _ **"It's okay,**_ **Prince"** _ **she said, she was throwing him daggers through her eyes. "I get it, you care about your damn reputation. So do I of a monster. We are supposed to slay each other after all"**_

 _ **"What are you even talking about, Mira?" he said, passing a hand through his hair and shaking his head, he looked annoyed.**_

 _ **"Nothing. Just nothing"**_

 **That was all they heard from each other.**

 **"Dear, I was so moody back then" laughed Mirajane, sitting on a pillow, months after Laxus had first arrived. They sat in front of each other, behind the entrance of blinking diamonds, Mirajane had a hidden place, where she slept, ate, and now shared with Laxus.**

 **"You changed a lot" nodded Laxus.**

 **"You liked me better that way?" she asked, changing to her younger self, leaning on her arms, her elbows were touching the cold stone that was the table between them.**

 **Laxus snickered, "** _ **Please,**_ **no... I like both"**

 **"Perfect answer!" she replied, changing back, "You're improving at this, Laxus. You were a bit rude back then, too." she smiled.**

 **"Well, if I was all nice back then you wouldn't have stayed one night more"**

 **"True... I'll be right back!" she said, standing up. "The flowers need watering, do you want to keep talking? Or will you sleep at last?" she asked, her voice lovely sweet.**

 **Lately, Laxus hadn't been able to rest properly.**

 **Neither knew why.**

 **It wasn't that the bed wasn't comfortable, because Mirajane had a very good one, how did she get it? Laxus had no idea. The fact that she could change shape probably had a lot to do with that. It was not that he felt lonely, of course, the white-haired gave him good company. It was not that he didn't feel tired, he was exhausted.**

 **"I'll go back to sleep"**

 **"Okay, have a nice nap" she walked out of the door, and she turned once more, feeling his gaze upon her, giving him a bright smile, she disappeared into the light of day.**

"That's it for today, all of you, out"

"Natsu... First..." muttered Gray as he walked out of the door. Apparently he still had not processed that information.

"Wait! Natsu!" Lucy called before he went out through the window.

"Hm..?" he hummed, turning with a smile on his face.

"Tomorrow we are going shopping!"

Well, that smile just washed off.

 **((A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAS. On time, guuuuuurl. *does a weird victory dance* Six days, guys, six chapters left...))**


	26. Two Loving Goddesses

**((A/N: He-e-ey there. Early update because we have a 100 revieeeeeeeeeeews and +50 favooooriteeeeees! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Infinite amount of virtual brownieeeees for eeeeeveryoneeeeeeee!))**

 _Twenty fifth night_

After a long, long day for Natsu, his arms were really, _really_ tired.

He had fought million fights, defeated the worse of villains, used up almost all his magic, eaten elements other than fire and survived, who'd said that carrying such an amount of bags all day would make him so exhausted?

And he had to do this for a week?

Natsu sighed when he entered through Lucy's window, Happy by his side. "Hi, Natsu!" exclaimed joyfully Lucy, who was still organizing all her clothes.

"Hey.." he muttered.

"Tired?" she laughed. This is one of the times when Luce seemed evil, it was like she enjoyed his pain.

"Yeah" he replied, and Lucy giggled.

"Come on, I cooked stuff" she announced, and walked towards the kitchen. She came back with two plates of pasta.

"Do you have-"

"Hot sauce? Yes" she said, after leaving the two plates she went and grabbed some, along with Happy's plate of fish. 'Fresh', of course. "Eat up, you'll need strenght for tomorrow!" she smiled.

After ignoring completely that last phrase, Natsu and Happy started eating, like always, they were a mess at it. Food flew all over the place, and Lucy just laughed before she started eating as well.

Once they all finished and Happy went to sleep, Lucy grabbed a book, streched out her legs, and Natsu rested his head on her lap. Being a bit uncomfortable with the situation, as she didn't know what to do with her arms and book, she put the book on his face.

Natsu chuckled, "What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" she asked back.

"Getting comfortable...?" he replied, but it sounded more like a question.

"Well, so I am" she lifted the book of his face and saw his pout and puppy look, "...Damn you" after giving him a soft hit on the nose with the book, she held the book farther from her, Natsu between her and the book. "I'll read slower because I can't see well, okay?"

"Right"

 **Lucy laughed when Natsu got nervous at explaining.**

 **"You just, I don't know, do it!"**

 **At first she had been a bit mad about him not being the best teacher, but now that Levy explained her last night, it was funny to see him getting worked out about something so simple.**

 **"Like this?" she asked, and as her hands glowed, the moon around her did too.**

 **"Yes!" shouted excitedly Natsu, "Exactly!"**

 **"Best teacher ever" she giggled.**

 **It had been a few months that went as quick as a week for human beings, Lucy had met every single god except for the ones in the meeting and Gajeel, Natsu's cousin and god of the underworld. They always stayed in his circle most of the day, but tonight they were over at hers. It wasn't exactly good for Natsu being at night, considering he had to sleep, but he thought he should do teach Lucy some things.**

 **Some time later, they were both sitting on her circle, looking down at Earthland. They were in silence as they stared down, well, except for the stars talking, that sounded like whispers all around them.**

 **They saw Gray and Juvia, standing right in front of each other, Juvia had a serious look in her face while she put both of her glowing blue hands in front of Gray. He looked a bit nervous, but Lucy noticed he trusted her. He breathed in and exhaled, and when the blue haired closed her eyes, he gave her a soft loving look, a half smile on his face.**

 **"What's up with those two?" asked Lucy.**

 **"Popsicle eyes owes Juvia everything" replied simply Natsu. "You see that mountain over there?" he showed Lucy, pointing at the one Gray always hang out in.**

 **"Yes"**

 **"Well, that's where Water found him. He was a mere human, on the verge of death, you know, freezing. Ironic" he said, rolling his eyes, "She fell in love with the icy bastard. But if he died, she wouldn't be able to be with him. Even if I'm pretty sure Metal head would have let her be together with the guy, because they have this weird friendship, anyway, she turned him into a God. And as you might have realized, Juvia is pre-e-tty powerful, so when she did this, she didn't need the help of anyone. Sure, she was extra-tired after, but well, she survived. And I'm positive that if it weren't for Gray holding her back, she could even beat Laxus"**

 **"Hold her back?" Lucy asked, looking how Juvia put her hands down, and nodded at Gray with a sweet smile.**

 **"Well, she's keeping him alive, it uses lots of her energies. He's a God in all aspects except for the inmortality, if Juvia ever decides so, ice queen's dead. But I don't think it'll happen, because of two things, one; even if she doesn't show it to me, she's actually nice and soft-hearte** **d, or so I heard, and two; she loves Gray with all her heart and soul"**

 **Lucy's heart warmed when she saw Juvia hugging Gray, and a bit awkwardly, Gray hugging back. "What about Gray?" she asked.**

 **"I don't know. Everyone knows Juvia cares for him no matter what, but even if he cares too, the idiot doesn't admit he likes her, even if it's freaking obvious"**

 **"Have you heard about Wendy and Romeo?"**

 **Natsu sighed loudly, "Yes, I did"**

 **"And...?"**

 **"Can you see, there?" he pointed at a field, it was filled with mortals. Divided in two, some wearing some colours and the others different ones. They were against each other, carried weapons. Someone's yell was heard and they started running towards the other. "Luce, don't lo-!" Too late, Natsu tried to warn his partner. When Lucy saw the first blood, she gasped, horrified.**

 **"What are they doing?!" shouted the youngest goddess, she was shocked, angry, but mostly, sad. What were they doing? Why would they attack each other? Why would they** _ **hurt**_ **their** _ **brothers?**_ **Humans were supposed to be the smartest mortals, right? Why were they killing each other? Tears brimmed her chocolate-colored eyes.**

 **He covered them, "Sorry, I made you look"**

 **"Why a-are they-?" she sobbed.**

 **Natsu sighed and explained, "That is a battle. It's crucial part in this actual war humans are having. Erza and Wendy are supporting one side, while Mirajane supports the other. Romeo is there. He is old enough to enter the battlefield, and unluckily he did. He is there, fighting. Can you..?"**

 **Lucy nodded, taking Natsu's warm hands from her eyes. She sighed tiredly and watched the fields. "Who is he?"**

 **"Can't you recognize him? Oh, right! You have never seen him before! He is really nice, if you get to know him. He is a regular prayer of mine, so I do. Look over there, he is the one with a blue wristband on his right arm, with a white gem on it's center. My little sis gave it to him, it's enchanted with her divine protection"**

 **"Oh, that one?" she said, pointing at the black haired eighteen year old young man.**

 **Natsu nodded, "Exactly"**

 **"He's handsome" Lucy admitted.**

 **"What?!" he turned to look at his partner, his eyebrows rised, he blinked twice and coughed to cover it up a bit, "Uhm, I mean, seriously?"**

 **Lucy giggled, giving him a peck on his cheek. "You are cute, Natsu"**

 **The temperature started to rise, way too fast, and way too much. "I'm not cu-! Luce?" her hair was crystallizing, her skin softening, "...Luce, are you ok-?"**

 **"I don't feel... okay" she muttered, her eyelids closing against her will, and she fell.**

Lucy closed the book, suddenly.

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Natsu from her lap.

The blonde smiled down at him, "Natsu, you are cute"

"What?! I'm not cute! I'm absolutely _not_ cute!" he shouted _. The exact same reaction of the book. Knew it,_ she thought.

She laughed, "Going to sleep, you should too, tomorrow we are going shopping, again"

Natsu glared at her, but then before she realized it, he had kissed her and was back to his same spot. Lucy blinked, "you are cute when surprised" he chuckled.

.

.

.

 **((A/N: Hehehehehe. Hehehehe. Hehe. Shout out for all the revieweeeers and favoriteeeers (Is that even a word?)! I love you guuuys. We got to the 100! Isn't that awesome. Now, to the 100 followers! Almost there. Almost there.))**


	27. The Sad Bride and Groom

**((A/N: Loving lovely pieces of loveful (That's not a word, I'm preetty sure) readers, ONLY FOUR MORE CHAAAAPTERS! TT-TT and YAAAY at the same time))**

 _Twenty-sixth night_

Luckily for Natsu, that day wasn't as bad as yesterday.

But tomorrow, Lucy had announced when they were returning to the guild, was going to be shoes day.

He sighed. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut when it came to it? Thinking how it was all Icy bastard's fault that he was Luce's personal slave for the week, he cursed him. _Juvia better ignore him for the rest of this week._

Lucy wasn't there when he arrived.

"Luceeee?!" he called, but there was no answer. He walked around, and saw the book of the night on the table. Above it, there was a small note.

 _Natsu, you have two options._

 _1- Wait for me, I'm at Fairy Hills, and I'm not sure when I'm coming back_

 _2- Read tonight's chapter._

 _Your choice, for either I'll come back with dinner._

 _P.S.: Don't touch my novel! I'll know, and you won't like what'll happen next._

"Hm..." he hummed, holding the yellow little note and Happy flew through the window.

"Hi Natsu!" he greeted joyfully.

"Hey!" he said, turning around.

The blue cat looked at the apartment, "Where's Lushee? She's at the bathroom?"

Natsu shook his head as he sat down on Lucy's bed, leaning back on his hands. "Nah, she is at Fairy Hills" he said, giving the blue cat the note so he could read it.

"That's farther.."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"Readin Luce's novel?" "Let's read Lushee's novel!" they both offered at the same time. Running towards her desk, they opened the drawer where it always was, the second one, they heard a soft click when they did.

But the novel wasn't there.

"Where is it!?" shouted Natsu. But what was there was a little yellow note like the one from before.

 _Busted!_

 _I took my novel with me so that Levy-chan could read some, and I know you tried to read it, AGAIN, without my permission._

 _It's called a magic spell, guys. Natsu, you are so going shopping with me for another three weeks because of this._

"No _freaking_ wa- What the hell is this?" he said, looking at his wrist. There was some kind of magic bracelet on it, it looked like one of this Meredy girl could enchant. "Shit don't tell me..." He was literally obligated to go. "NooooOoo..." he moaned, falling to the floor. "Goddamn it" he pouted. "She totally did it on purpose"

"Poor Natsu" Happy said, symphathy obvious on his voice, he patted his back, "Wait, there's more" he realized, turning the little yellow note.

 _Happy, you cute blue Exceed, you are punished as well. No more fish._

 _For two weeks._

"NoooOooooOooo!" shouted Happy, tears brimming on his eyes, he saw how a magic bracelet similar to Natsu's appeared on his little blue wrist. He lie next to Natsu.

...

Lucy walked up the stairs towards her apartment when she heard "I can't survive three more weeks of this!"

She chuckled and hurried to see their faces. "N-No fish, for t-two weeks"

Okay, she'll admit it was a bit mean of her, but she had told them not to read her novel without her permission. And they never ever listened.

"Hey guys!" she greeted when she opened the door, "Do you like my new bracelets?" she said, showing them her matching one. If Happy ever did eat fish, she would know, and he would be _softly_ punished. And if Natsu did not come with her for shopping one day without her authorization, he would be _gently_ punished.

"Luceee, how cooould you?"

She laughed, "Aw, come on, I did tell you too many times not to touch my writing and I warned you!"

"Forgive us! What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Ehm... You have ten questions left, right? I want five of them. I ask them, you answer them honestly"

"Sure! Of course!" nodded Natsu.

"Have all ten if you want!" shouted Happy.

"Hey, no!" Natsu exclaimed, turning around. "She said five!"

"Five's okay, First question, what was really going on those last weeks?"

Natsu opened his mouth and shut it. He opened it again but only an "Uhm.." came out. "Okay... I had realized"

"..What?"

"That I liked you." he finished, Happy little chuckled was heard in the background. "Like, really"

"Oh..."

"But it was way before. Then, I asked Mirajane for advise. Which I think wasn't the best idea. Well, after she freaked out and celebrated the so called 'NaLu'," he said, using air quotations, "She said to make a way to spend a lot of time with you. Even more than at that time, I guess. Then we bet for the food thing and I win, and poof, I remember what she said. She then said we weren't _progressing_ one bit, or something like that, and well, depressing act. At first it came out wrong, because one, Happy saw me practising, and two, you got really mad. And that's it, I guess"

"So... You weren't really sad?"

"Most of the questions were doubts I got now and then, when I stay up at night, but I wasn't sad or anything. Sorry if I worried you. But I really wasn't hungry, that was _mega weird"_

"Hm..." she said, a frown on her face. "...Let's read now. I'll cook later" she decided to say.

 **The castle of Magnolia was silent for a really long time after Meredy's and Gray's return. For weeks the knight wouldn't say a single thing.**

"Right..." hissed Natsu. He shook his head in disapproval. "The stupid ass murdered his wife"

"He didn't murder her!" shouted Lucy.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "But he made her disappear"

Lucy sighed and continued.

 **Every noise, every object and every scent had the bitter taste of the absent love's torment. Meredy accompanied him in his sadness, they hadn't thought of separating since Juvia's disappearence, as the same regrets united them.**

 **At night, Juvia showed in his dreams. She stepped closer with a melancholic look on her face, caressed him with tenderness and then she left slowly with her eyes brimming with tears.**

 **Then, with time, as it always does, the pain dispelled. Meredy and Gray were closer to each other.**

 **The new castle mistress took care that all the servants erased bit after bit every trail of Juvia. Her authoritarian nature didn't let any kind of disobidience. Soon nobody could say there was any mistress other than Meredy in the castle.**

 **Even though at first Gray doubted the idea of getting married once again, Juvia's visits becoming even more and more soffocating convinced him of the need of someone else by his side. And there was Meredy.**

 **Nevertheless, his dreams were terrifying. Juvia would show herself, distraught, moving her lips but not saying a thing, her face disfigured due to the stupor. She looked like she wanted to warn him about something, her tears became wild waves and Gray would wake up soaked in sweat.**

 **...**

 **It was a sad autumn day when the wedding was celebrated. It drizzled on the asistants, which did not help to clear the guests sorrowfulness. In the castle, once enlivened by Meredy's grace, seemed empty of that esence that had given it life.**

 **Gray pretended not to notice taciturn atmosphere. The bride, driven by the indignation and nervousness, exclaimed in a loud voice, "Dance and drink, friends! It's a wedding day and joy, let's celebrate"**

 **There was nothing missing to the decorations, she had picked everything, for the feast the most beautiful tapestries, the brightest golden drinking glass and the most refined plates.**

 **But there was nothing she could do that would keep Juvia out of his thoughts.**

 **And she wasn't far. Her family, the spirits of water, were encouraging her to achieve her destiny, that was written. The laws of Ondinas were simple and clear. If the husband of a spirit of the waters was unfaithful, and made another bond while the Ondina was still alive, this one should wash the betrayal with death.**

 **But Juvia tried to escape the terrible fate thinking that all the entries and water spots that lead to the castle were closed, as she herself had done so.**

 **With the lack of this knowledge, the two fiances advanced slowly towards the altar.**

 **When they pronounced their votes, the first guests left, as if they were refusing to hear bad omen. At sunset, the married couple left to each of their rooms to get prepared for their wedding night. Gray sighed in sadness as he closed the doors of his.**

 **Meredy tried to distract herself, maybe this wasn't what she wanted after all. She asked her servants for the jewels, dresses and veils Gray had given her the moment she asked, it seemed like he wouldn't disagree on anything she would ask, like he was too tired to do so.**

 **The servants, noticing their mistress' tense look, gave her thousands and thousands of compliments, "How beautiful you look, miss Meredy, in this whole world there is now beauty like yours"**

 **She listened to them, not fully paying attention. With fake modesty she replied, "Oh, no. Look at me, with this withering skin. Since I can't drink the water the gave it brightness and glow, I am no longer..." she sighed and looked at her servants.**

 **"What keeps you from it, lady Meredy?" one of them asked. "Making rid of that stone that covers the well? Aren't you the mistress of the castle?"**

 **Meredy smiled and made the stone be removed.**

 **And from the well a flood came out.**

 **It seemed the water, that had been hold in for so long, expressed all their fury. The waves roared, were huge and would gobble up anything on their path, bushes, trees and rests of the wedding and its feast.**

 **From the wave-"**

"Okay, I can't take this any longer" suddenly exclaimed Lucy.

"What?" asked both curiously and a bit annoyed Natsu when she stopped reading.

"You were pretending _all along?!_ " she yelled, earning a few bumps against the wall from the neighbour. "SHUT UP!" she shouted at it. Some pissed off murmurs were heard from the other side.

"Are.. .you mad?" he asked.

"AM I MAD? AM _I MAD_?!" she blinked, "Not really. But you'll be using the bracelet for two weeks, no matter our deal"

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"Deal with it, buddy. You messed with my head"

"I'm sooorry, Luuuuce"

She rolled her eyes and continued.

 **From the waters a delicate and bright silhouette covered in a veil rised. It could be easily confused with the waves and she levitated above them.**

 **Rapidly, she went to the balcony were Gray was. When she silhouette reached him, his heartbeats slowed down until almost stopping. Then he gasped, "Juvia"**

 **Her once warm hands grabbed his hands.**

 **"Juvia, I deserve anything you think I do, probably even worse, but, for the last time, can I see your face?"**

 **Then, she lifted the fine veil to let her face be seen, there were cheeks rolling down her cheeks, but she was more beautiful than he could remember. And, in that ocean of tears, she leaned towards Gray and gave him that one last kiss.**

 **He felt how those tears penetrated his eyes, perforated his chest.**

 **And, slowly, second after second, his breathing was weakened until, finally, his arms, that were holding Juvia tightly, let go.**

 **...**

 **In that precise moment, the whole castle disappeared under the water.**

 **Disturbing the calm of the enormous pond, a blue spot appeared above the water. It was a beautiful Naiad, that looked distractedly the debris and corpses that were beginning to appear.**

 **Then, when she saw the corpse of a young knight right next to her, with her head tilted to a side and a melancholic smile on her lips, she exclaimed, "So sad... He is gorgeus... Juvia would have loved him so much"**

Lucy closed the book. "One down, five more to go" she said happily.

"What?! It's over?!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy nodded. "That's right"

"You've got to be kidding me. What kind of ending is that?"

"You better get prepared, becaus-"

Stealing another kiss, he said, "No spoilers"

"Still mad at you" she said with a grin.

 **((A/N: Larali, larala, dublidooo. I'm awesome. I'm a bit surprised nobody noticed one of the conections... You should be more attentive to details, guys... *shaking her head disapprovingly* And if you did notice conections, don't doubt to review about it! I want to know how many of you get them. Just to make sure, this one is the first to be over, okay? Prepare yourselves for the endings... Mwahahaha.**

 **N** **erdcandy: Hahah, happy you liked it!**

 **Guest1: Hahaha, correct reaction.))**


	28. Halloween Special!

**((A/N:** **This is halloween** **, this is halloween,** **this is the Halloween Specciiiial! Does not count as one of the so beautiful days in the fic, so calm down and read, because there are still four more left after this. I. LOVE. HALLOWEEN. SO. SPOOKING. MUCH.))**

 **WARNING: If you are easily frightened, I do not advice you to read the bold parts of this chapter. If you want to read anyway, please do not complain to me if you couldn't sleep, because I'll probably laugh (because I laugh at every single thing, and don't take anything seriously), and I don't want readers I love mad at me.**

 **Even if I personally don't think of these stories as really scary ones, I get not everyone is or feels the same.**

 _Thirty one, October._

It was a stormy, dark night, that halloween.

An absolutely not obvious nor typical one.

Makarov's genious idea, was, of course, to do a costume party. Everyone celebrated, almost nobody did not attend, Gildarts and some others who were at a mission were the only ones who did. And of all those who did come, nobody forgot their disguise.

Everyone in the guild stayed in due to the strong storm outside. At first some turned their faces to Juvia and her scary broken porcelain doll disguise, wondering if she was the reason that keep everyone and Gray in, but she shook her head quickly, denying all accusations, but she was a bit grateful to the storm for letting her stay with her Gray-sama next to her more time. And mostly now that he was dressed up as _El Zorro_. After losing some clothes, he was left with only the hat, sword, mask and pants.

Where did his black shirt and shoes go? No one knew.

"Happy halloween, everyone!" said through the microphone Mirajane, earning cheers from Fairy tail's members. There were a couple of chairs right next to her, but everyone ignored them. Dressed up as a vampire queen, she giggled at the playful whistles from her partners. "I hope all of you are having a really spooky night! As you can see, we can't leave the building due to the storm, and to make things even better, it's time for the stories! For it, our most avid readers, Levy and Lucy!" And cheers were heard once more.

"Go Luce!" shouted Natsu, who was dressed as a ninja, from his sit not far from the scenario.

"Levy's the best!" shouted Jet and Droy from their places, being the front and the back of an uneven horse, yet were currently separated.

The pink head growled at the two of them, making them shut up. Lucy, who was dressed as a witch, walked first, remembering her last time on this scenario, dressed as a bunny, shaking the thoughts off, she ran her hands down her black dress that showed her curves nervously.

She was followed by the pirate-dressed Levy, who waved slightly at her fellow partners and gave them a smile. She searched for Gajeel in the crowd, but wasn't able to find him. She sighed and looked at Mirajane who was grinning at both of them, her vampire fangs showing.

"Who's going to go first?" asked the vampire Mirajane.

"Me" announced Levy, rising her hand.

"Give Levy a round of applause, people!" exclaimed Mira.

Cheers were heard through the storm, Levy smiled and stood in front of the microphone. "Okay, this story is one I heard in a mission, I hope you enjoy it"

 **A married couple were going out for the evening and called in a teenage babysitter to take care of their three children. When she arrived they told her they probably wouldn't be back until late, and that the kids were already asleep so she needn't disturb them.**

 **The babysitter starts doing her homework while awaiting a call from her boyfriend. After awhile the communication lacrima rings. She answers it, but hears no one on the other end — just silence, then whoever it is hangs up. After a few more minutes the communication lacrima rings again. She answers, and this time there's a man on the line who says, in a chilling voice, "Have you checked the children?"**

 **Click.**

 **At first she thinks it might have been the father calling to check up and he got interrupted, so she decides to ignore it. She goes back to her homework, then the communication lacrima rings again. "Have you checked the children?" says the creepy voice on the other end.**

 **"Mr. Murphy?" she asks, but the caller hangs up again.**

 **She decides to phone the restaurant where the parents said they'd be dining, but when she asks for Mr. Murphy she is told that he and his wife had left the restaurant 45 minutes earlier. So she calls the police and reports that a stranger has been calling her and hanging up. "Has he threatened you?" the dispatcher asks. No, she says. "Well, there's nothing we can really do about it. You could try reporting the prank caller to the company."**

"Why won't he just freaking help her!?" shouted a frustrated Cana, rolling her eyes.

 **A few minutes go by and she gets another call. "Why haven't you checked the children?" the voice says.**

 **"Who is this?" she asks, but he hangs up again. She dials 911 again and says, "I'm scared. I know he's out there, he's watching me."**

 **"Have you seen him?" the dispatcher asks. She says no. "Well, there isn't much we can do about it," the dispatcher says. The babysitter goes into panic mode and pleads with him to help her. "Now, now, it'll be okay," he says. "Give me your number and street address, and if you can keep this guy on the communication lacrima for at least a minute we'll try to trace the call. What was your name again?"**

 **"Linda."**

 **"Okay, Linda, if he calls back we'll do our best to trace the call, but just keep calm. Can you do that for me?"**

 **"Yes," she says, and hangs up. She decides to turn the lights down so she can see if anyone's outside, and that's when she gets another call.**

 **"It's me," the familiar voice says. "Why did you turn the lights down?"**

 **"Can you see me?" she asks, panicking.**

 **"Yes," he says after a long pause.**

 **"Look, you've scared me," she says. "I'm shaking. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted?"**

 **"No."**

 **"Then what do you want?" she asks.**

 **Another long pause. "Your blood. All over me."**

 **She breaks the connection, terrified. Almost immediately it rings again. "Leave me alone!" she screams, but it's the dispatcher calling back. His voice is urgent.**

 **"Linda, we've traced that call. It's coming from another room inside the house. Get out of there! Now!"**

 **She tears to the front door, attempting to unlock it and dash outside, only to find the chain at the top still latched. In the time it takes her to unhook it she sees a door open at the top of the stairs. Light streams from the children's bedroom, revealing the profile of a man standing just inside.**

 **She finally gets the door open and bursts outside, only to find a cop standing on the doorstep with his gun drawn. At this point she's safe, of course, but when they capture the intruder and drag him downstairs in handcuffs, she sees he is covered in blood. Come to find out, all three children have all been murdered.**

The guild wasn't sure if they should clap or not, as the story didn't have the nicest of endings. They decided to clap anyway, to celebrate how Levy told the story.

Natsu shook his head, "Poor children"

"Yeah.." said Lissanna, next to him, a sad look on her face that didn't exactly match her Little Mermaid costume.

"Okay, okay, now, time for Lucy's story!" said cheerfully Mirajane.

Cheers were heard again and Levy sat down not long before Lucy did the same after getting the chair closer to the microphone, thinking she didn't want to stay standing up the whole story, "Alright, guys, this story was told to me by one of my friends long time ago, I hope you find it creepy"

 **Once there was a a beautiful young girl who lived in a small town just south of Farmersburg. Her parents had to go to town for a while, so they left their daughter home alone, but protected by her dog, which was a very large Collie. The parents told the girl to lock all the windows and doors after they had left. And at about 8:00pm the parents went to town. So doing what she was told the girl shut and locked every window and every door. But there was one window in the basement that would not close completely-"**

"Well, shit" was heard around the guild, there was some laughter after that, so Lucy smiled and continued.

 **Trying as best as she could she finally got the window shut, but it would not lock. So she left the window, and went back upstairs. But just to make sure that no one could get in, she put the dead-bolt lock on the basement door.**

 **Then she sat down had some dinner and decided to go to sleep for the night. Settling down to sleep at about 12:00 she snuggled up with the dog and fell asleep.**

 **But at one point, she suddenly woke up. She turned and looked at the clock...it was 2:30. She snuggled down again wondering what had woken her...when she heard a noise. It was a dripping sound. She thought that she had left the water running, and now it was dripping into the drain of her sink. So thinking it was no big deal she decided to go back to sleep.-"**

Some murmurs of disapproval were heard around the guild.

 **But she felt nervous so she reached her hand over the edge of her bed, and let the dog lick her hand for reassurance that he would protect her.**

 **Again at about 3:45 she woke up hearing dripping. She was slightly angry now but went back to sleep anyway. Again she reached down and let the dog lick her hand. Then she fell back to sleep.**

 **At 6:52 the girl decided that she had had enough...she got up just in time to see her parents were pulling up to the house.**

 **"Good,"she thought. "Now somebody can fix the sink...'cause I know I didn't leave it running." She walked to the bathroom and there was the Collie dog, skinned and hung up on the curtain rod.**

"What the-" exclaimed Gray. Lucy rised her voice above the comments and continued,

 **The noise she heard was its blood dripping into a puddle on the floor. The girl screamed and ran to her bedroom to get a weapon, in case someone was still in the house...and there on the floor, next to her bed she saw a small note, written in blood, saying: HUMANS CAN LICK TOO, MY BEAUTIFUL.**

Fairy tail's members clapped with a confused expression, some with an impressed one, others with a funny one, laughing about the story, because, well, some found it that way?

One moment later, the lights were off.

Screams were heard the second they did. Erza, who was eating a purple-coloured strawberry cake kept eating it as nothing had happened. She was dressed as a half skeleton, but that didn't bother her as she ate, so she was fine with it.

Juvia took hold of Gray's left arm, hugging it tightly, making him roll his eyes, yet with a entertained smile, because he knew two things, one, Juvia was pretending to be scared, and two, she was obviously not scared of a simple thing such as darkness or thunder.

Lucy and Levy laughed, the thought _and the lights are out, obviously,_ crossed their minds at the same time, reminding them of an old fashioned horror story.

Wendy, dressed in a night gown (considering she was in a hurry when she realized she had to get a disguise), looked at Romeo who was dressed as Peter Pan, and simple smiled at each other when Romeo lit some regular fire up, lighting things around them only.

"aaaAAAAh!" a scream was heard all around the guild, out of surprise, the fire Romeo had recently created disappeared.

Then, another one followed.

And the lights went on.

Both Lucy and Levy were gone, and standing on the scenario was instead Aries (really blushed one) and Leo. Aries was dressed as Alice, from Alice in Wonderland, and Leo as the Mad Hatter.

"Loki!" exclaimed Gray, "What are you doing here? Where is Lucy?"

"I've always shipped those two.." muttered Mirajane when she saw their customes, a smile on her face, vampire fangs visible for everyone around.

"Lucy and Levy were kidnapped, so that's what we came to say" Leo started, and walked behind Aries.

"Find them-" and right before she could shriek her 'I'm sorry!' Leo covered her mouth, to keep the mystery, as requested.

"Before sunrise,

find the black magic user,

not doing so would be unwise,

nobody can be only a viewer.

Search for the queen of thieves,

on someone you should count on,

and this I mean,

don't go outside the door,

and find them,

before halloween reaches it's end"

"What the hell was that, Loki?! Where are Lucy and Levy?" shouted Gray, standing up.

The Mad hatter smirked at his friend, and uncovered Aries mouth to grab his hat and give a small reverence before they both disappeared.

"They should be around here, right?" said Lisanna, turning to look at Natsu, except he wasn't there. "Where's Natsu?!" she exclaimed.

"The Flame Brain must've taken them" Gray said, rolling his eyes. "Guys, come out from wherever you are!"

No answer.

"Maybe Lucy-san and Levy-san are really gone" said Juvia. "Juvia thinks everyone should follow the rules of the game"

"Game?" exclaimed Romeo.

"Well, Loki-san gave explicit rules, search for the black magic user, that would be Lucy-san, because she was dressed as a witch and for the queen of thieves, that should be Levy-san, who was dressed as a pirate. Everyone has to search, because Loki-san said 'no viewers'. Then, don't go outside the door, that means they are inside the building, right?"

Gray blinked at Juvia, who'd said she was so attentive to details? He wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. "Ehm, sure"

"Oh! And Loki-san also said 'on someone you should count on', so everyone should probably go in couples. Juvia likes to think of it as a searching game" she nodded happily, she looked like she was enjoying the mystery.

"Juvia is so manly!" exclaimed Elfman, who was dressed as a gorilla, because, obviously, they were manly as well.

"Juvia is.. manly?" she repeated, and then a smile blossomed on her face, "Juvia is thankful, Elfman-san!" she said, knowing he meant good.

"Well, let's start searching for those two mystery queens and stupid Match head" stated Gray, "Everyone split up in two and search around the guild for the three of them"

"Juvia believes Gajeel might be in this too!"

"Maybe four, then" Gray added, and helped Juvia up and walked next to her as the crowd in the guild spread, and without words they remained together for the search.

Side by side, both of them walked towards the library, where Juvia sugested Lucy and Levy would be, considering their love for books. "So, you into this kind of things?" asked Gray as they walked there.

"Very much! Juvia has loved puzzles since she was a child!" she declared, "oh, wait, does Gray-sama not like them? Will he hate Juvia because she does? But she loves them so muc-"

"Juvia it's fine. I wouldn't hate you because you like something" She sighed in relief. "It's just I find mystery a bit stupid, I like to just know things. You know?"

Juvia giggled, "It does sound like something Gray-sama would say. But Juvia likes it because she thinks that everything is a bit mysterious. Why is the colour purple that tone? No one knows, but the mystery of it makes it beautiful"

Meanwhile, Lisanna, who had lost her pair when Natsu disappeared, stayed with Bixlow, who didn't have a pair either. Lisanna was mentally complaining about her costume, and glanced at Bixlow's, who was dressed as a rock star, his did look comfortable. She sighed and Bixlow glanced at her. "That costume looks uncomfortable"

 _"That costume looks uncomfortable!" "That costume looks uncomfortable!" "That costume probably is uncomfortable!"_ repeated the little dolls around him.

"Well, it is" replied Lissanna, wishing she could take the dress off.

"Why don't you take it off, then?"

 _"Why don't you just take it off then?" "Take it off!" "Why?" "Why?"_ repeated the dolls.

"Take it off?!" repeated Lissanna as well, only with shock in her voice and red on her cheeks. "No way!"

"Why not?" he asked, rising one eyebrow.

 _"Why not?" "Why?" "Why not?"_

The white haired blinked, _Is this guy even worse than Natsu?!_ "Ehm, _maybe_ because you are here? Maybe because you are a guy and somewhat of a stranger?"

"Actually not a stranger, y'know? You know me for a while now"

 _"While now!" "Not a stranger!" "You know me!"_ shouted the little dolls, that sounded... offended?

"Yeah, I do, but we don't really talk... You know?"

After that, silence ruled the hall.

 _Damn, maybe I shouldn't have said that, is he offended?_ thought Lissanna. She glanced at Bixlow, who, coincidencially was glancing at her as well, they both turned to the front.

...

In the list of "some others who were at a mission" at the time was Laxus, who somehow was able to get in a mission without the Thunder God Tribe (not that he didn't want them there, it was just that he wanted to be alone... for some time), and Ever (obviously dressed as a fairy queen) was with Elfman, Bixlow with Lissanna, Mirajane found herself with Freed.

It's not that she didn't like him, or something, it was just that... He was _way_ too close to Laxus. And she just didn't like that... Because she knew Laxus wasn't into that... Or at least that's what she thought and that was the aura he gave everyone, but she was quite sure of it, but what if- She sighed as she walked up the stairs with the green haired. "Something wrong, Mirajane?"

She shook her head, "No, nothing wrong"

They were checking upstairs, checking for secret paths, of which Mirajane had told Freed she was pretty sure Makarov had placed somewhere around here. "Are you sure? You are sighing quite a bit"

"I'm sure, Freed, don't worry"

"All right"

"It's just that-" she started to say, "No, nevermind" she shook her head.

He shrugged, "Okay", he continued to check on the books of the shelves.

On the other side of the room, she was doing the same thing. She bit her lip, not sure if she should ask or not, and what if it wasn't as she thought and he got offended, and that's not something she wants, although by the way he acts around the lightning dragon slayer you can easily- She sighed again, biting her lip harder.

"Would you just tell-" Are you in love with Laxus?" they both exclaimed at the same time.

" _What?!"_ shouted Freed, his cheeks as red as Erza's hair.

"It's just the way you act has got me wondering, you know.." said Mira.

"N-No! No, no, no!" he shook his head, "It's just pure admiration!"

Mira sighed in relief. "Okay, sorry if that offended you or something of the sort"

"Uh, it is okay"

...

Back to Juvia and Gray, they had arrived at the library, and they found something else other than the many books, a note.

It was Lucy's writing, Gray noticed (he had read her novel, too), and it clearly said,

 _Close, you are close,_

 _this riddle you'll have to solve,_

 _to find us._

 _" I'm light as a feather, yet the strongest man can't hold me for more than 5 minutes. What am I?"_

"Should we call the others?" asked Gray.

"No! Juvia wants to solve it! Juvia wants to solve it!" she exclaimed, acting a bit childish. She sat down on one of many tables and after rolling his eyes slightly, Gray went to sit next to her. "I'm light as a feather... Yet the strongest man can't hold me for more..." she repeated, playing with a lock of her head with a look of concentration on her face.

 _She looks cute,_ Gray thought, a half smile on his face. He then shook his head as another thought striked, _We are searching for those stupid four! Concentrate._

She bit her lip, "... five minutes..." her look lightened, "Oh! Juvia knows! Juvia knows! Breath! The answer is breath"

"Oooh.." nodded Gray, "We should look for a book about the human body, then, since the note was in the library"

"Right!" she stood up and walked towards the book shelves, but stopped midway and turned around, "Thanks for letting Juvia solve the riddle, this is fun"

Gray shrugged, "Sure. I knew you could"

She smiled brightly and continued to search for the book.

It didn't take that much time to do so, actually, "Okay, breathing system..." she opened the book, scanning through the pages. Standing right next to her, Gray was looking at the pages too.

"Here" he pointed, stopping her. There was something written there. _M - 134._ "M 134?"

"M.. A... C... D?" asked Juvia, looking at Gray.

"Don't think so"

"Hm, maybe a book, again?"

"Maybe"

Juvia smiled and checked on the shelf below the books they were checking before. "Here says S -123. This section is Science, so M is for... Mature?" she asked, her cheeks turning red as thoughts flowed her mind.

"I don't really think so. Or at least hope so- Hey! hey!" he suddenly exclaimed, snapping his fingers on her face, seeing she was leaving towards Fantasy Land, "I need you with me, okay, no, not the best words choice, pay attention, is what I meant"

"A-Alright"

"Okay, maybe M stands for Mystery. I don't really think we have that kind of books here anyway, considering there are kids here. Let's look for that"

And Gray was actually right. M was for Mystery. But the 134 was missing.

"You've got to be kidding me." sighed Gray. Juvia searched for something there and found a key.

One of Lucy's keys.

"What? Lucy-san's...?" Juvia exclaimed right before it started glowing.

"Juvia watch out!"

She dropped the key to the floor and stood back, when one celestial spirit appeared.

Virgo stood there with her cold look, dressed as kitten. "Hello"

"Uhm, hi Virgo..?"

"the Princess told me to tell you, 'the 135 is the entrance, but only one can get through', bye for now"

"What do you mean by-" And... she was gone. "Damn it"

Juvia grabbed the key and put it in her pocket, "Juvia's going, then. Will Gray-sama be okay?"

"What? No, you are not"

"Gray-sama knows Juvia is completely capable of protecting herself, plus, these are Lucy-san and Levy-san's plans, they wouldn't hurt any of us"

"Ah.. Right, you are right"

She smiled sweetly, "Thanks for worrying, Gray-sama"

"Yeah, sure"

After hesitating, Juvia kissed Gray on the cheek, "Juvia will be leaving, then"

Blink. Blink again. "Eh, Good Luck" said Gray, reacting.

She giggled and took the book next to the 134 hole. Nothing happened. She turned it around and opened it.

"That's weird, nothing happened-"

"Juvia? Juvia, where are you?!" suddenly exclaimed Gray, looking right through her, like she wasn't even there.

"Gray-sama?" she said, waving her hand right in front of him. He stepped forward, and passed through her hand. "What?" slipped through her throat, and retreated her hand inmediately.

"The book had a spell" suddenly said a voice, turning around, Juvia found the four they had been searching.

"Rain Woman, you are really good with puzzles" said Gajeel, dressed as usual.

"Juvia is thankful but confused as well, could Lucy-san or Levy-san explain?"

They were both sitting on the same table Juvia and Gray had been, both were smiling, "Oh, it was just that we wanted to know how good everyone's detective abilities were"

"Really?"

They nodded, "Yeah, pretty much, if those two were playing, they would have easily realized, due to their smelling abilities"

"What about Wendy-san?"

"Oh..." they both realized.

"She's busy with Romeo" finally waved it off Lucy.

"What is this spell?"

"Oh, it's just a invisibility spell, it lasts until halloween ends, unless someone found us and then we unmake it." said Levy.

"But how is it that my hand passed through Gray sama?"

"I don't know... Levy?" Lucy turned to her best friend.

"I'll check" she replied, going to the books.

"And what were you doing all this time?" asked Juvia, looking at Natsu and Gajeel with a frown as they were laughing at Gray, mostly Natsu.

"Just looking how all of you were doing"

"Oh god, Juvia you should have seen the look on Freed's face when Mirajane asked if he was into Laxus" laughed Natsu. Lucy giggled at the thought

"And the look on Lissanna's when Bixlow told her to take her costume off" Juvia's cheeks reddened when she told Lucy told her this.

...

Time went by, after asking to be returned to normal, Juvia went back to her Gray-sama, along with all of them. Everyone got together on the entrance, and the storm was disappearing, leaving a clear night sky.

After some complaining of pissed off people, not many, but those who were were really, _really_ pissed off. Everybody then laughed about it, talked about their own experiences, and the four of the once missing ones congrated Gray and Juvia for finding them, mostly Juvia, but well, and Levy secretly gave Juvia the book as a present.

But how she used it is a story for another halloween.

 **((A/N: That's it, and even if it's a little late, and it's no longer halloween but christmas, I had to post it. Hoped you enjoyed it, it wasn't scary, but more like an extra for fun. But don't worry, I know how to get my scary mood, yet considering this general story is not that way, I didn't want to mix things up.**

 **Question/s for Review: How did you spend your Halloween? Did you celebrate it? Were you the one disguised or the one who gave the candy? If you were disguised, what was your costume?))**


	29. A Half Soul Loves

**((A/N: Hello, hello! Three more and we are out... :( God, god, god. Can't even, you know...**

 **WARNING (again): As I am not currently following the anime, I'm not really sure if this has happened yet, so, POSSIBLE SPOILER ALERT! I'm going to check and edit, but the spoiler is in the non-bold writing, if you want to read the rest**

 **P.S.: MwahahaahahhahahahahaAHAHAHAHA))**

 _Twenty Seventh Night_

Lucy sighed loudly, and continued to rampage through her things "Where is it, where the hell is it?!"

"Where is what? Luce, what's wrong?"

"I can't find the damn, argh!" she shouted frustatedly, "I just really, really want to-"

"I am sure you'll find it later, now, don't you want to read-"

"No! Natsu, please, just ten more minutes and I'll read to you, okay? I really need to find it"

"Do you want me to help you, Lu-?" he started, but was interrumpted, again.

"I'm fine, just, wait. I know it's somewhere around here"

"Are you sure you didn't throw it-"

"NO WAY!" she screamed. "Sorry, Natsu, I'm so sorry, it's just that, I don't want to..." she sighed, "I can't lose this"

Natsu shrugged, "I get it"

"Thanks"

The ten minutes passed, and Lucy wasn't able to find the thing she was searching for. "Okay, I'll stop for a minute, it'll make my head clear, I know it. I'll find it, it's not a problem"

"Okay.." he said.

 **These last few months had been the happiest in Siegrain's life.**

 **Erza was joyful, he spent almost half the time Jellal did outside, and he taught her the way around the forest. Or at least a way out.**

 **He didn't want her trapped there, even if she didn't want to leave.**

 **They would have the same routine Jellal and her did, she didn't ask once about Siegrain, did that make him sad? Sure. But he had so much to make it up with.**

 **There were other things that made him sad.**

 **For example, one late night of winter, of which he wasn't sure the date, he'd seen one of the ghosts that tended to be around the cabin, sensing the living person in it, and he reached for her.**

 **"Leave" he commanded, but of course he wasn't nearly as authoritive as he used to be as a shadow. Yet, the sorrow ghost backed some steps.**

 **"Why?" she cried. "Wasn't Seigrain-sama one of us?"**

 **"Was, but I'm not anymore"**

 **"Why?" she asked, tears running through her cheeks. "Siegrain-sama, why did Siegrain-sama leave us?"**

 **"I had to.."**

 **"Everything is falling apart, everything is falling apart... Why? Why? Why?" she cried, her blue locks covering her eyes. The view of that one sorrow ghost he remembered once being a naiad (who had given her memories back?), made him sad.**

 **Yet mornings like that one in fall, those where the ones that remembered him of that why.**

 **Erza was eating one of her strawberry cakes when Siegrain entered the door, "Jellal! You are back so early!" she exclaimed, turning around.**

 **"I can go back if you want me to" he joked, turning around and going outside.**

 **"No! no, there's no need" she said, and he laughed and turned around once again.**

 **He stayed and watched as she ate, both in a comfortable silence, one that seemed just right, and couldn't make him happier. "I'm glad you are here, Jellal" she said with a smile.**

 **He smiled back, "Wouldn't dare leave again".**

 **Her smiled widened even more and she leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. "So glad"**

"Aw.." muttered Lucy with a happy grin, but suddenly that grin disappeared and she stood up. "That was more than a minute, I have to keep searching"

"Hey, Luce, can't it wait? I mean-"

Lucy turned around and shook her head quickly, "Sorry, but it absolutely can't"

While Lucy ran around her house, searching for it, Natsu reminded in his place, when a question popped in his mind, "Luce, why now?"

"What?" she replied, glancing at him.

"I mean, I never saw you searching before, did you lost it today?"

"...No" she answered honestly.

"Do you need it?" he asked.

"I do"

"Then why didn't you search for it before?"

"Because... Because I need it today"

Natsu tilted a head to the left, "Why, Luce?"

 _He is sounding a bit too much to the sorrow ghost..._

"Look, I just got to find it because it's too important and if I don't find it I'll forget her, and I really don't want to, because she was so important, so important" Lucy's voice was cracking, and there were tears being held in her eyes "And I know you probably don't even understand this, because, I just _want to find it_ "

"I know, Lucy. Virgo told us"

"You know...?" Natsu nodded.

Tears overwhelmed her eyes and started to run through her cheeks, "She was always there... And now she's gone, and I don't know what to do" she walked towards Natsu and laid down next to him.

"I've got one of the questions for you"

"...Yeah?"

"Want to take another break?" he asked, a half smile on his face.

Lucy nodded, but Natsu grabbed the book and continued to read.

 **But there was one friday evening, he was walking in the house, and he found Erza dancing on her own, humming a song he had heard several times before as cat, grabbing her by the waist, he joined her in her music-less dancing. She chuckled and went along. Making the tune go slower, she turned around to face him. Put a hand on his shoulder and the other with his. "** _ **Ebbing and flowing, and pushed by a breeze"**_ **she sang, a easy smile on her face as she looked up at him.** _ **"I live to make you free"**_ **his yellow eyes stared into her own, her face saddened a bit, but then she smiled as she made him make her give a turn.**

 **"** _ **I live to make you free"**_ **she continued, but something in her voice had changed. "** _ **But you can set sail to the west if you want to"**_ **she faces him again, and he notices her calm aura, but watering eyes, a thankful smile but sad look. "** _ **And past the horizon 'till I can't even see you"**_

 **He wondered what was going on in her beautiful mind, she put her arms around his shoulders and holds him tight, he felt the urge to do the same, but around her waist. "** _ **Far from here**_ **,** _ **where the beaches are wide"**_ **one of her hands went to his left cheek, she smiled gently at him, "** _ **Just leave me your wake to remember you by.."**_ **she stopped singing, and told him,** **"You know, his eyes were green"**

 **Those incriminating yellow eyes of his widened, and with a real smile she said, "Thank you, Siegrain, thank you for everything, but I'm afraid neither of us can stay here any longer"**

 **He saw how his hand turned darker, "Oh..." but instead of going back as it once was, something and everything at all, it went bright once again. "I'm sorry about everything, Erza"**

 **"You being here was the most helpful of all, in either cat form or Jellal's one. He was like you, right?"**

 **Siegrain nodded, even if it wasn't exactly like that, trying to ignore the fact the bright darkness was creeping up his arm, "I won't be around anymore" he told her.**

 **"I'm sorry" she said, meaning it.**

 **"It's okay, I'm just a dead man's shadow after all, I did exactly what he would"**

 **He tried to ignore the pain creeping up his legs as well. Tried to ignore how they were all directioning towards his heart.**

 **She smiled at him, "I love you" he told her, standing in front of her, feeling the void where his arms and legs should be, feeling the slow process of consuming he knew would happen one day, but was quickened when Erza announced she had found out.**

 **Who'd said he wouldn't ever see her again?**

 **Maybe he should have stayed a shadow. Maybe he should have stayed away.**

 **Maybe if he had- "I love you, too" she said, washing off all his regrets and doubts.**

 **He was glad.**

 **Glad Jellal had left him behind so he could live a bit of his joy. Glad he had chosen to follow him. Glad he listened to that idiot Ryos. Glad of all his mistakes that led him to hear those four words from the one he loved.**

.

.

.

 **((A/N:Another one down. If you have any doubt, please write it in the reviews and I'll answer it by PM. Hope you liked it. Sorry for it's short lenght.))**


	30. The Six Months

**((A/N: Sososososo Sorry. I had a busy saturday, and a bad friday 13th, so... Forgive me. I'll give you two chapters this weekend in exchange for your forgiveness. And thanks Sabertooth7 for the help! And yes, you guessed right. ))**

 _Twenty Eighth Night._

Lucy sighed happily with the broken key in her hand. Finally found it.

She felt like she could finally breathe correctly.

"Hey" she heard behind her.

"Hm..?" she hummed and turned around.

"We finished eating, d'ya want to read?"

Leaving the two pieces where she has the letters to her mother, she then sits down next to Natsu, their backs against the wall. "Are you ready for another ending?" she asked with a mischevious smile.

Natsu breathes in, "Yeah", he exhales.

"Where had we left it at..?" she mutters as she goes through the pages.

"They were talking about a solution for Levy's problem. But then you sneezed and I kissed you" Natsu replied easily.

"O-Oh, that's right. God, you shocked me" she chuckled.

"It was only a week ago, more or less" he nodded at himself. "Well, continue"

 **"Thank you Laxus, now, this is what you'll do" said sweetly Mirajane, "As both of you clearly lov- I mean, really care for our dear Levy, you'll only have to share her"**

 **...**

 **Levy was walking around the castle happily, looking around, when she found someone. He seemed familiar, but it was probably only because she had seen him around the palace. She caught him looking down at his wrist, where a blue wristband rested, with a white gem on it's center, there was a sad look in his eyes, but confused at the same time, irritated, maybe..? For not remembering why. Maybe he was mad at himself.**

 **Like he should be able to remember.**

 **But he couldn't.**

 **A deep feeling of pity ran through Levy's body.**

 **She knew she didn't meet him there. But she didn't know from where she actually did. "Hi there" she said. He looked up and that sorrowful expression washed away and he smiled at Levy.**

 **"Hello Miss Levy", his black hair was messy, and it reminded her quite of her friend Natsu. Actually, a lot of the boy reminded her of him. "Do you need anything?"**

 **"I just want to know your name. You are never around and I never got the chance to find out"**

 **"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Levy. My name's Romeo"**

 **...**

 **"What the hell do you mean 'Share her'?!" exclaimed Gajeel, rolling his eyes.**

 **"Yes, Mira? What do you mean?" she glared at Gajeel for a while but then turned back at her friend.**

 **"Shut up, both"**

 **"Look, it's really simple, this whole thing. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner, but I guess there's nothing I can do about that now. Anyway, this is how we are going to make this work. You, Gajeel, are going to bend the rules and do the next thing. During the next six months, Levy goes back to Earthland. Then, the next other six months left of the year, she returns to hell. And so on for the rest of eternity!" she exclaimed happily.**

 **Laxus sighed and looked at them, "Got it both of you?"**

 **They took glances at each other, having many thoughts, but not many against the plan itself, but actually against the person next to them. "Sure" shrugged Gajeel.**

 **Relunctancly, Lucy nodded, "All Right. Now, if you allow me, I'll be going to my work, I owe Natsu"**

 **"Go" Laxus said. "And you, tell Levy about the plans, she comes back in two days. Get her ready"**

 **"But what if-"**

 **"She doesn't want to? She's got friends here too, you know?" Lucy snapped, turning . "More than she'll ever have back there"**

 **"You don't know that, Bunny girl"**

 **The Moon Goddess crossed her arms, rising her eyebrows. "Oh Really? Tell me two friends of her"**

 **Gajeel smirked, "Ruby and Sting"**

 **"You said Sting?" suddenly interrupted Mirajane, right before Lucy could answer.**

 **"Yeah, he's one of the servants of the castle, why?"**

 **Mirajane looked down, her eyes were no longer visible for neither of them, her hair shadowing them, "It's nothing"**

 **"Get the fuck out of here you two! We are done" said Laxus, annoyed.**

 **"Little piece of sh-" started Gajeel as he disappeared, leaving to his home.**

 **He appeared right in front of Levy. She gave a small surprised step back, but then relaxed when she realized who it was. But Gajeel wasn't relaxed at all. The cheeks of the blunette were wet with tears and he had no fucking idea why.**

 **"What happened?" he said, angrily.**

 **It took a moment or two for her to realize what he was talking about. Her face reddened a bit and she shook her head. "It's just one of the servants. I knew him back when he was alive"**

 **Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "Really?"**

 **"Yes. He was Wendy's lover. He died the night after she told him the truth. He'd laughed, and said 'It makes sense, you are too perfect for a human'. She had offered him inmortality. But he declined it. He knew the tale of the water goddess and the ice man. He didn't want to burden her. If only he was more selfish... Or Wendy more persuasive... They'd be together now. Died in battle. He died in that war Mirajane organized with Erza for her tragic story"**

 **"Shrimp. You are going home two days from now. Go pack. I'll explain tomorrow. I'm going to bed"**

 **As cold as ice, Gajeel spent the last two days with her.**

 **And that's how that last day came. "Well, see you in six months, Shrimp"**

 **Levy bit her lower lip. She looked up at him nervously. "Uhm.."**

 **"Shoot, shortie, just say it"**

 **Almost jumping to reach him, she gave him a quick peck on the lips and stuttered "S-See you"**

 **She then disappeared in front of his eyes, red as a tomato.**

 **"Gihi..." was his first reaction. But then he realized. "Six months" he growled, entering the castle.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **((A/N: Everything wrong, adding to the fact I took a week extra, It's so shooort! I'm sorry guys. As a gift for your forgiveness, I give you the summary for my next fanfic (Based of a book I loved)!**

 _ **The Lonely Hearts Club**_

 _ **Love is all you need... Are you sure? Lucy is sick and tired of boys and sick and tired of dating them, so that she makes an oath: "Never again". She has suffered way too many bad experiences and was hurt way too many times by boys. But that won't happen again, since she decides to create The Lonely Hearts Club and never date again.**_

 _ **And Lucy isn't the only one who is tired of girls changing to get "the one" or "their dream boy". Slowly but surely, her friends and every girl in her institute start joining the club. Out of her expectations, somehow, the club becomes an actual revolution, and she in the most popular girl in the institute just because she quitted romantic relationships. Which becomes a pitiful thing, since she's found a particular boy she likes, the only boy who was worth giving love a shot for.**_

 **Hope you like it and follow it as well! Might start publishing the week before the last chapter of Bedtime Stories!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Nerdcandy: Sorry Love, I had to keep going. At least you had a week more..?**

 **Guest: Perfect Reaction.**


	31. Milky Way and Plues

_Twenty ninth Night_

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Lu-chan!" pouted Levy, crossing her arms as she sat on Lucy's bed.

"It was part of the bet" she replied with a laugh. "Sorry, Levy-chan"

"Just the fact that the two of you have been dating is weird enough, _even though it was obvious and everyone was waiting for it_ ," she muttered that last part "but to add that you took so long to tell me!"

"Juvia's shocked" the blue haired admitted, sitting really close to Gray **.** He sighed.

"Still can't believe the asshole beat me in that..." he shook his head.

Juvia turned to look at Gray, "Beat Gray-sama in what?" she asked, tilting her head to the right.

Natsu raised his eyebrows at him, with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, Ice Queen, in what?"

With a glare that could kill, Gray growled and said through gritted teeth, "Nothing"

Natsu laughed out loud, "Guessed so"

Erza looked at both of them curiously, "Alright, everyone's done eating?" she asked, apparently eager for Lucy's reading.

"I'm done" said Levy. As everyone agreed, suddenly another voice said too, "Yeah, I'm done too"

"Wha-?!" shouted Lucy, turning around to see Leo standing behind her.

"Loke!" exclaimed Gray.

"Hey" he smirked. "I've heard that you've been reading, Lucy, and I couldn't help but want to hear your wonderful voice"

Natsu glared but stayed quiet. "Okay," started Lucy, "Everyone sit, I'll go grab the book, Natsu, can you explain what happened in the story so far?"

"This chick was really sad because she couldn't find love and shit and she always had to weave something, then a guy appeared, and took her to the earth-"

"Wait, so what was the-"

"She was a goddess. The guy a god. He takes her to the earth and she is super amazed. They fall in love, and apparently it was some kind of plan from the girl's father. And...that's it. I guess."

Lucy sat on her bed and started.

 **It had been such a long time since those two had done their jobs.**

 **They didn't mean any harm at all, it was just that they were too inmersed in their relationship.**

 **It had been a beautiful sunday morning in earthland when they returned, Aries and Leo were holding their hands for the trip back. "Days here go so fast, I can't believe it" muttered Aries.**

 **"It was a month, but back there it must have been, what.. Two years?" Leo turned to look at Aries and smiled at her.**

 **"I don't like going there. The trip makes me dizzy" admitted Aries.**

 **"I know. Don't let go and you'll see me right next to you when we're done"**

 **Aries nodded. "Thank you"**

 **"It's alright, it made me dizzy at first too"**

 **"No, no about that. About everything, thanks to you I recovered my memories and gained beautiful ones"**

 **Leo just smiled and squeezed her hand. Aries breathed in and closed her eyes.**

 **She opened them. In front of her was the same old river of stars, but when she turned to look at Leo, he wasn't there. "Leo?" she called.**

 **But there was no answer.**

 **"Leo?" she walked slowly towards the nothing around her.**

 **"Aries" a voice behind her said. It was not Leo's. It was her father's.**

 **She couldn't even remember the last time she saw him. She sighed and turned around, "Hello father"**

 **"It's been centuries." she started to smile, thinking where this conversation might go, "** _ **Centuries**_ **since the last time you weaved the tiniest bit of mist" that smile dropped.**

 **She blinked, that was right... She had totally forgotten about it. She nodded quickly, "I-I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.**

 **"This won't be dismissed so easily, Aries. Everyone has a job, and everyone has to do it"**

 **"But father, you see I met-"**

 **The King of Celestial Spirits interrupted, "You met Leo, who you had forgotten from before. You have been going to Earthland for ages with him. You had enough fun with the god. You have to do your job. And if he is keeping you from it, you'll never see him again and that** _ **is it**_ **"**

 **Aries stared in shock, "B-But, I'm sorry! I'd li-like to- Please, f-father" she stuttered, noticing how that old habit came back.**

 **"I said, that is it"**

 **He disappeared in front of her.**

 **And just like that, something changed. It was brief, a small breeze. She knew what it was. She wouldn't be able to get out of there.**

 **She looked up. The empty place. They were in the sky. There was nothing above.**

 **Aries sighed and sat down. Tears brimmed her eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry" she muttered on and on, as to recompense all that time she had without that habit. "I'm s-oh-sorry" she hiccuped.**

 **And she wove.**

 **And wove. And on and on.**

 **She saw how all hope to go through the river disappeared as it grew. It grew so much she had to move back.**

 **She never stopped crying.**

 **She never stopped apologyzing.**

 **Leo, on the other side, was mad. He was just angry at everything and everyone. It was not the reaction the King had expected from him.**

 **But what** _ **did he**_ **expect from him?**

 **It was the second time he lost her. And again it was no one's fault but his. The first time, after her mother died, he was so damn busy with the new job. And no,** _ **of course**_ **he couldn't make time for her. And the King had decided it was best to block her memories.**

 **Would he do the same thing again?**

 **She wouldn't let him... Right? No. Aries was strong.**

 **He would find a way.**

 **He had to find a way.**

 **It was years before Aries saw her father once again. He walked towards her, and she looked up. "Hello, Aries"**

 **"I'm-I'm sorry!"she cried. Her hands didn't stop weaving.**

 **"I never really understood why would you apologyze for everything" he said, shaking his head sadly.**

 **"I never apologyzed with Le- I'm sorry!"**

 **"What did you meant to say?"**

 **"I-I never apologyzed with Leo.. Father, could I see him? Sorry!"**

 **He shook his head. "No, you'll get distracted"**

 **"Please, Father. Just- Sorry! I want to see him, I-I want"**

 **"No, Aries"denied his father. "There are rules, and you two broke them. You are lucky I didn't desert you"**

"Oh come on!" cried Loke, crossing his arms. He looked really inmersed in the story.

 **"Just once, only once. Please"**

 **The pleading went on. Her hands never did stop. "Father. I've talked all this time with my hands weaving. My hands didn't stop one single second. I was stupid. It was my mistake. This is the first time I am asking you for something, father. Please" she said clearly, no hesitate nor apologyzes.**

 **Her father sighed, hesitation in his eyes. "Alright. But here are my condition. You can only meet with Leo once a year, on the seventh day of the seventh month, if you weave all year, every year"**

 **Aries nodded quickly, agreeing with the conditions happily, knowing that's as far as she would get.**

 **It was a couple months until the seventh month. She happily waited, singing that old song that used to make her cry.**

 **But when the day came, the river she had to cross was too wild, too big for her to cross on her own. "oh no..." she sighed. "Was it all for nothing...?"**

 **"Plue?"**

 **She turned to look down at the little white creature. "Plue?" said one more, she turned and saw a couple thousand running towards her.**

 **"Plue!" cried another one.**

 **She laughed in pure joy went she felt how they made her fall on top of them, carrying her through the river. On the other side she saw Leo, looking at her with a comical look on his face. He helped her up, she smiled brightly as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.**

 **He put an arm around her shoulders, "Thank you" she said to all the Plues of different colours and sizes.**

 **"Plue Plue" one of them replied.**

 **They all left as Leo and Aries focused on the other. "It's been a really long time, huh, Aries?"**

 **She nodded sadly, "It really has. We only have one day... It's going to be hard to get used to"**

 **Leo smirked, "Let's make a great use of the one day".**

 **And that's the story of the** **two star-crossed lovers. Once a year, they'll meet. But only on bright days, as the Plues won't go to the river with rain, as they hate it. That's why everyone prays for there not to be rain on the seventh day of the seventh month, so that the two lovers can meet.**

"That's kind of a sweet ending.." said Levy.

"Juvia thinks is so saaad!" she cried, hugging Gray.

He rolled his eyes, but before he could say something, Natsu exclaimed, "That was nothing compared to the others"

"Juvia could never bare the idea of meeting Gray-sama only once a year!" she ignored Natsu.

"Well, then you don't have to worry, since that won't happen to us" he said easily.

" _Us?_ " she repeated, her eyes widening, making conections inside her mind until her eyes were practically heart-shaped of joy.

Gray rolled his eyes again.

"So, how did you like it?" asked Lucy, looking at Leo.

"You have a wonderful voice, Lucy. Just as I thought, you are as good a writer as a reader"

"Tha- WHAT DID YOU READ?" she shouted.

"Well, I'll be leaving then! Bye!" he said before Lucy exploded even more.

 _Another one down, two to go._

 **.**

 **.**

 **((A/N: *cries* I'm soo sorry... *wipes tears away* so sorry... I don't think anybody missed me tho? The thing is, my dears, I really don't know unless you review... Favorites and following are awesome, but I really would like to know what ALL of you think. Don't be afraid to critic, well, that is, if you don't insult me and else because I'll get really down))**


	32. Black and White

**((A/N: Holy shit. One more and we are done. I'm like, in pure freaking shock. My my... Oh, and sorry for all my cursing in all these chapters... Maybe someone is like that chick in "Misery" and gets all crazy about it. Glad you guys don't know where I live because...**

 **WARNING (just cause I'm nice): This chapter might or might not have a horrible ending-**

 **...You are welcome.**

 **P.S.: Just kiddiiiing...))**

 _Thirtieth Night_

It was a clear night, the one before the bet's consequence was over.

Lucy was happily re-reading her novel in-progress, checking for spelling mistakes as she waited for the guys to come.

The thought of it being over was a joyful one for her. Although being with Natsu was fun, she wanted nights for herself. And herself only.

She almost died that same thirtieth morning when she realized that her uterus had found out she hadn't fucked anyone and got angry at her. Like every single month.

She knew it was bound to happen, but she actually would have enjoyed if it didn't. At least that month.

Luckily for her, they were mostly painless, and short.

"Luce!" Natsu shouted, going through the door quickly, "Everything alright?" he asked, looking around her apartment in a hurry.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"I smelled blood from the outside and..." and when he was done looking around, his eyes widened, as if he finally understood it, and a rare pink appeared on his cheeks "Ooh... Is it that time..?" Lucy face palmed against her bed.

"Mh-hm" she nodded against it. She tried to keep that embarrassing conversation they once had when she was explaining what happened every month to them ladies off her head. Honestly, one would have thought at least Erza would have done that favour to humanity.

"Do you... need something?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Just get the book. I can practically smell from here you've already eaten"

Actually, she saw the little pieces of food on his scarf when he got in, but same thing, same thing.

 **It had been a few days since Mira and Laxus had reunited for real.**

"Oh yeah, they were actually good friends from before and had this strange fight.." reminded Natsu to the air.

"I remember" said Lucy as she nodded.

 **They spent their days together, just enjoying of each other's company. He was happy, almost like never before, as cheesy as that may sound. It was funny how everything else just didn't matter anymore.**

 **He just prefered to be there other than anywhere else.**

 **Not that there was anywhere else to be.**

 **Mira looked up at Laxus one day as they ate. "What?" he asked, feeling her gaze over him.**

 **"Nothing, nothing.." she said happily. He heard her sigh. "You're done?" she asked as soon as his plate didn't have a noticeable piece of meat on it. He looked up at her with an eyebrow rised.**

 **She smiled brightly and walked towards a high rock where water would fall on, leaving a small amount on it. Enough to wash a dish.**

 **"So, Laxus.." started Mira.**

 **"Yeah?" he said, turning to see her back.**

 **"You have gone to many missions, right?"**

 **He blinked, that's a weird question, lately he hadn't even thought about those times, "Too many"**

 **"Have you ever been... deceived...? Magically, I mean" she turned and leaned on the rock where she was washing Laxus' dish.**

 **Laxus frowned, it was hard to remember if he ever was. Right before he answered no, a memory flashed by, "Oh, yeah. Once. By this mysterious dude. How was he called..? Bah! I don't care. Why're you asking?"**

 **Mira smiled briefly, "Just wondering how that felt"**

 **"Well. It all felt real, except for that a feeling inside of me, saying something wasn't right. But I get it now and then in actual situations, so I don't trust it lately"**

 **"Oh...Ah! Laxus" she said, suddenly, "Could you please get me some water from outside?"**

 **He shrugged, "Sure"**

 **Mirajane looked up at the rocky ceiling. Her breath shook for a moment. She breathed in and out slowly, and she went outside the cave. All around her the red poppies were slowly withering, but she would bet that Laxus would never realize that.**

 **Not that she would ever let him.**

 **She sat on a small space without any poppy to crash. She laid back, looking up at the sky.**

 **It's colour was supposed to be light blue, right?**

 **"Then why is it always grey?" she asked out loud.**

 **"Mira? You there?" Laxus voice called somewhere.**

 **"Laxus, how's the weather over there?"**

 **"Alright. The sun is too damn hot, though" he complained.**

"I feel like having popcorn" suddenly announced Lucy, apparently in a good mood.

She closed the book as Natsu whined, "Whaaat? Noooooo, Luce..."

She smiled on her insides and walked towards the kitchen, "Do you want some?"

Natsu sighed loudly, "OOKAaaaaY"

Lucy laughed, " _Why I got you on my mind? Why I got you on my mind?"_ she sang rapidly, as she put the bag on the microwave. **((A/N: Yes, Ellie Goulding's song. It's stuck in my head, now you suffer too))**

"Seriously, Luce? That song's going to get stuck in my head now"

" _Why I got you on my mind?_ " she sang louder. " _You think you know somebody.._ "

"Why are you-"

"Singing? Because I WANT to!" she shouted, not angrily.

No, not so moody. "No. Not that. Why THAT song?" he said, covering his ears.

Lucy chuckled, "Ok... I'll change song"

" _Thank_ you"

"Eh... Ehmmm... No, it's going to be there forever now. I can't think of anything else"

"Doesn't matter, Popcorn's done"

After putting it on a bowl, she walked over to Natsu and the bed and laid back, giving him the popcorn after a warning not to eat it all. "What do you think I am? A vaccuun cleaner?"

She laughed out loud. "Excuse me, did you notice the way you eat fire?"

"Keep reading!"

 **"Alright. The sun is too damn hot, though" he complained.**

 **Mira looked to her left, and a little kitten stared back at her. She smiled, "Didn't they tell you? You are not supposed to be he-" she started right before the cat hissed and scratched her cheek, "Ah!" she exclaimed, jumping back.**

 **"Mirajane?" called Laxus, his steps coming closer.**

 **She felt something running down the side of her face. She touched it, "What..?"**

 **A black liquid was all over her hand. Her eyes widened, slowly tears filled her eyes."Guess not even in that I'm human, huh?"**

 **"Mira?" he called again, and then she looked up at him. "What's wrong?" he said.**

 **"Nothing... A cat appeared, it just shocked me"**

 **It wasn't the first time something shocked her, at first he felt she was just easily surprised, but after a while he just... "Are you alright?" Laxus asked, a little hint of worry in his tone. She nodded, still laying on the floor. "Are you going to stay here?"**

 **She nodded again.**

 **He felt she was hiding something from him... It... Probably wasn't anything.**

 **That strange feeling in the pit of his stomach reappeared. He shook his head and said as he turned around "I'm heading back"**

 **"Wait!" she suddenly shouted.**

 **He turned around, eyebrows rised. "What?" she signaled him to come to him. He rolled his eyes slightly and walked until he was right in front of her.**

 **"Closer" she whispered.**

 **He knelt.**

 **"Cloooser" she smiled.**

 **He put one arm on each side of her. "What?"**

 **Softly putting her hands on his cheeks, she kissed him deeply. "I love you" she whispered, barely inches away, staring at him with her deep blue eyes.**

 **"Yeah, me too"**

 **Her lips were a thin line for merely a second and she smiled that smile of hers.**

 **"I'm going then" he stated. With a slight nod, she dropped her hands to her sides and saw as he left.**

 **He walked inside their home, and soon was laying on their bed.**

 **The sky was clear when he woke up. How long had he been sleeping? Mirajane wasn't there, she probably was just hanging around the kitchen, there weren't many places to go. He went there, and found a note.**

 _ **I'm Outside.**_

 _ **I'm sorry for all of it, Laxus.**_

 _ **It wasn't meant to be like this.**_

 **He frowned.**

 **What?**

 **The only thing he understood was that this wasn't good.**

 **He headed outside in a hurry, but was stopped by the sudden view. The poppies..? They were dead.**

 **But... What?**

 **He saw Mirajane's white hair, easy to catch surrounded by the black. And there she was.**

 **Laying there.**

 **Peacefully.**

 **Not moving.**

 **Not moving at all.**

 **"Mirajane" he said, walking towards her, and he saw it too. The white surrounded by the black. The knife surrounded by the blood. "No.." he muttered, looking down at the one he loved.**

 **"No" he shook his head, falling to his knees. "No, no, n-** "

"Come on, give it to me, I'll read" said Natsu softly, grabbing the book when he noticed how Lucy's eyes were watering.

"I saw it coming.." Lucy muttered.

 **"No, no, no, you are not" his hand brushed against hers.**

 **It felt like a punch on the stomach, when all the memories returned.**

 **His air was stolen from him. When he looked down at her, he saw the cat's scratch, that one time that a rock had fallen 'close' to her, well, there was the bruise on her hand.**

 **She was so hurt.**

 **All the time next to him, he saw it from her point of view.**

 **He now remember everything clearly. All his life had been a blur until now.**

 **She didn't do it on purpose. She didn't know how to control that part of her.**

 **She wanted him to return home.**

 **That's what she wanted.**

 **"You.. You're so stupid, Mira" he said, looking down at her.**

"This is going t-to be cheesy" warned Lucy, crying. Natsu bit his lip and put an arm around her as he rolled his eyes.

 **"You were freaking home"**

"So-eep!-o Cheesy" she hiccuped.

"And... Another one down, Luce"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **((A/N: ...Yeah, the joking part I meant that I was totally going to do it, no "MIGHT". Love you guys! OH! I have published my new fiiiic. Check it out ;)**

 **AuroraJean: Thanks! I loved the sweetness of your review**

 **Guest: Oh my gosh, thanks a lot! I'm really glad you do, and I'm sad too. Hope you read my next fanfic too so we can see again!**

 **P.S.: Hey hey..))**


	33. ··Christmas Special··

**((A/N: Hello, HELLO EVERYBODY! MERRY CHRISTMAS. Sorry for not updating lately. It's just I'm busy, strange, I know. Now, as a peace offering, I give you... A Christmas Special! *Listening to christmas music to get more inspiration***

 _Twenty fourth night, December._

"Once upon a time, in a far, far away forest, lived a young and fluffy bunny, called Lucy"

A young blonde girl of the same name giggled at the thought of being a bunny, she snuggled closer to her mother, both of them laying on her bed.

"In her forest, _there were many_ _ **friendly**_ **animals like her, her best friend, Levy-chan, a lovely mouse ((A/N: I've got to admit, I was tempted to say shrimp. You can imagine her like that too XD)), a very moody and sweet-lover squirrel called Erza, a lovebird and her sister Mirajane and Lissanna and so much, much more.**

 **Even though she really loved the place were she had been born, she wanted to explore the world, unlike most of her family. Michelle, her younger sister, was an example. She would do anything to stay home. When she was asked to get somewhere else, she asked Lucy if she could do it for her, since she was always so eager to do so.**

 **One day, Lucy's mommy, Layla, after one of her everyday trips to the beginning of the forest, she told all her children the story of the Christmas Fruit.**

 **Once a year, in the 25th of december, a golden fruit grew out of the tallest tree in Magnolia forest. That forest was a long way to the east of Fiore's woods. "So far..." Little Bunny Lucy had muttered as her mother told her. The Christmas Fruit was so famous for one unique thing.**

 **It would grant you a wish.**

 **One night Lucy told her mother about her wishes of going to search the magic fruit.**

 **Her mother said, "Little Lucy, you've always wished to travel around the world, haven't you?"**

 **The little bunny nodded eagerly.**

 **"Do you need a fruit to do so?"**

 **Lucy frowned as she shook her head.**

 **"You must know, that you don't need a fruit to grant you wishes. You can make them true by yourself. But if you really do want to go, you should do it for the adventure, rather than for the prize"**

 **A smile brightened Lucy's face and she asked, "So, can I go?"**

 **Layla nodded.**

 **So Little Bunny Lucy prepared her basket, filled it with food for a couple weeks, and went ahead to her adventure.**

 **It was a tiring, long trip.**

 **Almost eternal.**

 **But Lucy's will was strong and every day she reminded herself of the memories she would earn, oh, and the wish.**

 **What would she do with her wish?**

 **So many, many things she could do.**

 **She could ask for infinite amount of food, for both her family and for herself in the trips she would do after this one. She giggled at the thought, Erza would be ecstatic when she heard about it. The amount of sweets she would ask her everyday...**

 **Without her knowledge, Lucy was already inside Magnolia's forest. And something she didn't know as well, was the fact that there was someone following close behind.**

 **Well, she didn't know for a couple seconds, because the moment she heard a branch breaking behind her, she turned around.**

 **A human stood shocked in front of her. Frozen.**

 **Like he didn't want to scare her away.**

 **She was frozen as well.**

 **Lucy's big eyes scanned up the human, and even though she hadn't seen many before, she just knew that pink wasn't a usual colour for human hair.**

 **Another branch broke,** _ **Another human! This isn't safe! I've gotta run!**_ **Her mind thought, but her small paws were running before she even started the sentence.**

 **"No! Happy, Mavis damn it!" the human shouted behind her.**

 _ **Mavis? Like the strangely joyful and vegetarian wildcat back home?**_

 **She thought, but she ignored it, knowing it didn't matter. She hid inside a log.**

 **She heard footsteps all around her, "Bunny?" called the voice.**

 **There was sniffing all around, "I want to be safe. I wish I could stand up for myself" she muttered, mostly thinking of how she was going to die.**

 **The danger passed, and the human and his cat left.**

 **Lucy woke up.** _ **OW!**_ **she thought feeling something that stung on her skin...**

 **Skin?**

 _ **Where's my fur?!**_

 **She looked at herself, and all the white fur was gone! Completely! She was naked! No fur! So embarrassing! And her body.. It looked so-**

 _ **OH MY DEAR ZEREF!**_ **she thought loudly.** _ **I'M... I'M.. HUMAN!**_

 **"I swear to Mavis it was somewhere around he-That! That smell!" suddenly that energetic voice from before said.**

 **Two human legs stood in front of her, she was still looking down.**

 **"You..?" said the same voice.**

 **"A-Aah.." came out of her mouth.** _ **What is that? Is that.. my voi?No, it wasn't like that... Voice.**_

 **She looked up. He was... handsome? This is weird. So weird. "You smell like the bunny, like vanilla and strawberry. A weird smell for a bunny, is it yours? A-and, what are you doing... ehm.. here?" the pink haired said, he was looking to his left rather than at her. His cheeks were a bright pink. Almost like his hair.**

 **Suddenly tears started to overwhelm her brown eyes. "Wow, wow! What happened?" he said after taking a quick glance at her.**

 **"B-bunny... I am..." she sobbed. "I want to g-go home!"**

 **"Uh..." the young man practically growled after that, and took off the long vest and threw it above her. "Okay, now" he said, as he could finally breathe. "Where's home?"**

 **"I want to go back to being myself!" she cried, barely listening to what the boy said.**

 **"** _ **Oh... So,**_ **You** _ **are**_ **the little white bunny" he said with widened eyes. "Yesterday was christmas..." he said, connecting the dots. A grin starting to grow on his face.**

 **He knelt in front of the girl. "Okay... I'm going to-" he said, snaking an arm around her back and one below her legs. Then he stood up and took her bridal style.**

 **"Wh-What are you doing?!" Lucy screamed.**

 **"I'm taking you home" he grinned.**

 **"I have legs!" she said, looking down at the different kind of soft legs she now owned.**

 **"Yeah, you do. But you don't know how to use them"**

 **So the boy, who was called Natsu, took her to his home. There he gave her proper human clothes, of which she complained for a long time.**

 **He told her the myth of Mavis, a sorceress who was loved by everyone in her town. She was tricked by an evil jealous sorcerer to eat a fruit that would turn her into an animal humans hunted every day.**

 **She told him the story of Zeref, an inmortal young sorcerer who fell in love with a witch. Her town was against all kinds of magic, so when they found out about them, Zeref told his love about the fruit that would grant her a wish. She wished for eternal freedom, so that she could be with him forever. But she didn't know that Zeref had sacrificed himself to the town's people so that she could escape.**

 **One day, he told her what he did for a living. "I'm an adventurer"**

 **Lucy wrote letters to her mother everyday. She sent them to an specific place, "The beginning of the West forest"**

 **And so, Lucy got her wish, adventures and travels. She also got something else, something she didn't know she would cherish so much.**

 **True Love.**

"Isn't weird? She is a bunny. He is a human" said Natsu, raising his eyebrows at the end of the short story.

"But she turned into a human!"

"She still has the mind of a bunny! Plus! How is her mother supposed to understand the letters?"

 _"DUH_ , Mavis, the wildcat, is the same as the one in the story! She used to be human. She understands the language"

Natsu rolled his eyes but before he could do another comment against the story, the bells of the clock, somewhere far away, sounded, "Merry christmas, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging her fiancé.

 **((A/N: *wink* *wink* *whispers* MERRY CHRISTMAS, GUYS!**

 **EDIT: Okay, guys. This story isn't part of the fanfic. At least not for now. As you see above at the beginning it says twenty fourth night. So, it isn't this month. THIS IS A SPECIAL. IT DIDN'T HAPPEN...))**


	34. A Blinking Distance

**((A/N: Sorry. I just didn't want to do this. I don't want this to end.**

 **But I guess everything does. I want to thank everyone who read this to the end, and give a shout out to the following users:**

 **-Rose Fang: For being the first follower! You meant a lot to me, I hope you read this to the end.**

 **-Cremxkit: For being the first Reviewer! The next chapter was published!**

 **-WiseOldOwl: Even though you haven't reviewed as much lately, your reviews were precious to me. Thanks for everything.**

 **-NerdCandy: I love your support, and I'm glad you will continue reading my stories. See you in the LHC!**

 **And last but not least, because you are awesome;**

 **-All of you who have followed, reviewed, favorited this story and stuck to the end! You've been great and I'm really going to miss you all!**

 **P.S.: I just clapped the shit out of a mosquitoe and when I opened my hands it left flying. In other words, I'm pissed.**

 **P.S.: P.S.: I cut my hair really short -compared to what it used to be- and I'm excited, it looks good! Happiness glows around me but also a great sadness. I can't believe it's over TT-TT ))**

* * *

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

LUCY'S POV

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

* * *

 _Thirty First Night._

I sigh happily, finally the _last night._

I swear to God I'm never telling another story, ever again.

Out loud at least.

And... not even on the last night Natsu and Happy come early. I roll my eyes, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to let them spoil my joy.

I happily dance to the kitchen and grab some icecream from the freezer. Now that I think of it... I still have some questions for Natsu! Hehe... This is a great night.

I take a spoon and walk to my lovely bed. I throw myself to it. I start eating the ice cream as I wait for the two idiots I love-

Well.

That's a night ruiner.

Or isn't it?

Per-PER-PEERFECT. Now I'm gonna be all blushy all the time.

I eat another spoon of strawberry, vanilla and chocolate divided ice cream. "So... I love him" I say to myself.

Huh.

It doesn't feel bad in my tongue.

Maybe it has something to do with the ice cream.

Well, how couldn't I love the goofy dragon slayer? I mean, he is always making me laugh, he is always there for me, and I would trust him with my life.

Not that I haven't already.

And _so many_ times.

Even the first second we met he was already saving my cute butt.

"Lucy Drag-"

"We are heeeere!" shouts Natsu as he enters the window.

Holy cow that was close! A blush creeps to my cheeks and I wave at the blue cat and the pink haired idiot.

Idiot I love.

Okay, let's slow down things a bit. Too much for one girl and one night.

"Luuuuce?" says Natsu, his hand waving right in front of my face. "Ice cream for dinner? I like that!" he announces, and heads to the kitchen to grab a spoon, I guess.

"Yeah, I really felt like eating ice cream this one last night" I say joyfully.

"Oh." said Natsu, a smirk starting to grow on his face "That's right..." he says, taking a spoonful of a chocolate side of the ice cream

"It didn't sound like it" I frown, watching his every move.

His face screams _I know something you don't._ "Maybe, maybe not" and... that confirmed it.

"What, Natsu? The bet is over tonight"

"That's riiight... So read!"

I glare. "Okay, Natsu. I'll read. But no ice cream while I am. I wouldn't want my book to get all sticky with chocolate"

"Okay!"

 **Lucy fell.**

 **Her sand blonde hair crystalizing as she did. Natsu's reaction was as quick as it had to be.**

 **He followed behind, calling for Aries, one of the godesses of the Star Religion.**

 **He needed a soft land.**

 **A pink cloud appeared where they should end, and just in time, he grabbed the Moon Godesess' waist and turned her around, so that he would drop first. "LUCY!" he shouted.**

 **She didn't answer.**

 **He felt the soft wool against his skin, and he grabbed his Lucy by the shoulders, "Lucy! Luce, Luce, answer to me. Please, answer"**

 **Her white skin was melting or so, and he then knew.**

 **It was because of him.**

 **He was hurting her** _ **. (but...)**_

 **With his eyes widened, there was a sudden throb in his chest, he gently laid her against the pink wool.**

 **Aries was standing there, a worried look in her eyes. "I ha-have to make it disappear, S-sorry!" Natsu looked at Aries. He couldn't bare the idea of hurting his partner even a little more** _ **. (It's just...)**_

 **"Could you..?" he started, glancing from Lucy to Aries, when she understood, her eyes widened and her pink-head shook repeatedly.**

 **"I'm not the r-right one! So-sorry! I'll call a co-cold star!"**

 **She disappeared, yet the pink cloud stayed. Loke was there instead of her. He smiled sadly at the pink cloud. He climbed it and picked Lucy up. In Natsu's mind, he knew what he had to do, and no matter how much they fighted, he knew he would be with him at this one.** _ **Gray. Something happened with Lucy. Hurry.**_ **he was thinking constantly.**

 **The cloud where they were standing disappeared, and Natsu dropped instantly to the floor, while, as being a star, Loke stayed above a few seconds, and slowly he touched the ground. Gently, he layed her on the grass.**

 **"Uh, thanks" Natsu said.**

 **Loke nodded and disappeared as quickly as Aries had.**

 **He looked down at his partner. A sad smile started to grow on his lips** _ **. (Who knew how long that would stay there...)**_

 **"I was supposed to protect you" he said, sitting in front of her. A golden lock of hair was on her face. Without barely touching her, he put it behind his ear.**

 **"Natsu, stay away from her" suddenly a soft male voice said.**

 **He turned around, and saw Zeref and Mavis, Darkness and Light, standing next to the other, yet far away.** _ **(... That is)**_

 **"Come" Mavis said, rising her hand towards him.**

 **Zeref walked towards Lucy, and when they passed right next to the other, he saw the brief same look he had seconds ago.**

 _ **That is how we are going to be from now on, huh?**_ **Natsu thought.**

 **"It's amazing what your generation has created" smiled Mavis.**

 **Natsu nodded, but he barely listened to what she had said, "Is she going to be alright?"**

 **Mavis looked at Natsu dearly, "She will. Guess which of us is older" she said, looking at Zeref and then back at herself.**

 **"Aren't you?"**

 **She shook her head. "Zeref is older. Much older. He spent lots of time on his own. And one day, I appeared. He was so happy. He couldn't even bare the loneliness by then. It was alright, for a while. Then, one day as we created things out of the blue, he kissed me. It was the first time he'd tried. My bright self turned dark, almost like an illness spreading, the darkness started to overwhelm me. It wasn't the kiss itself that had caused me to faint, but the fact that my recently born strenght was gone. That's what happened. It wasn't your fault, Natsu. She is made out of things that are gravely affected by your element"**

 **He nodded.**

 **Of course, no matter how many times she explained how he wasn't guilty of a thing, he knew he was.**

 **And there was something else bothering him greatly.**

 _ **We are going to be like them. Sad smiles on our faces. Only memories of happy times. Always close, but never close enough.**_

 **"I have to go, now" Mavis said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Best of lucks, Natsu" and she vanished in a blinding flash of light.**

 **"You know, Natsu" Zeref finally said, turning around to see Natsu. "You aren't like we are"**

 **"What?"**

 **"We are direct opposites. Like fire and ice. Only worse. If I touch her, she dies"**

 **Natsu's eyes widened. "She dies?"**

 **"Yes. I am no good for anybody except for those of my element" he said, looking down at Lucy. "She is the brightest in the dark, but part of it anyway" he gave a half smile and turned to look at Natsu once again. "You can be with her, but only in her strongest days. Full moon"**

 **"Why can't I-?"**

 **"Even though Mavis would never admit" he chuckled, "You light guys can't handle darkness. We can. You would freeze at night. She can handle the heat in her strongest day"**

 **Lucy started coughing, Natsu took a glance, the crystal her hair had was gone, and her skin was back at its perfect shape.**

 **"So... Once a month.."**

 **"I heard of worse deals, Natsu. Like a lifetime" he said, his eyebrows rised, it seemed like he was having a certain amount of fun.**

 **"Natsu! What happened?" said Gray, finally appearing. "W-Wow! Zeref, what are you doing here?"**

 **"I was just checking on one of my own. I am leaving now that someone colder is here. Gray, would you say hello to Juvia for me? And please tell her I would like to have a chat with her"**

 **"Okay..."**

 **Complete darkness surrounded us, and then Zeref was gone.**

 **"So, what happened?"**

 **Natsu told Gray every detail of it, "Mavis was here?!"**

 **Natsu nodded, "It seems Zeref and Mavis don't hate each other as everyone keeps saying"**

 **"Dude, this sucks. What are you going to do?"**

 **"I guess I'll just stick to what Zeref said. Be grateful of it, as well"**

 **...**

 _ **"You are my sunshine"**_ **sang a sweet voice in the dark.** _ **"My only sunshine..."**_

 **Staring at the far, far sun in the bright sky, she refused to sleep, at least this day.** _ **"You make me happy"**_

 **The sun was burning so bad.**

 **Was he upset?**

 _ **"When skies are grey..."**_

 **Is it because it's her birthday?**

 **She isn't strong enough this year. So he is sad because of her.** _ **"You'll never know dear,"**_

 **All because she was weak. No matter how many times Zeref would re assure her of her strenght, she would reply the same old answer, "If I'm so strong, then why aren't I able to hug my partner?!"**

 _ **"How much I love you"**_

 **Lucy swong her legs at the edge of her circle. With all her strength, she made herself visible in the light of day.**

 **The sun blinked. "** _ **So please don't take my sunshine away"**_

 **It calmed down, and a sad smile crossed Lucy's face.**

I close the first and final book. "So we are done" I smile and sigh happily.

"NA-AH!" shouts Natsu. Happy's giggles are heard around.

"What?!"

"You wouldn't remember, Luigi, that night in the hotel..."

"Oh no..." I say, remembering indeed.

"When you said, and I copy, 'Can't you read to me...? Just tonight. If you do, I'll read you also on the first'" he copies me, with an extremely high pitched voice that hurts my ears.

"I do NOT talk like that!"

"It doesn't matter, even though you do, it doesn't matter, because tomorrow you are reading me another story!"

* * *

.

* * *

YAAAY LINES.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **((A/N: HAHA! I got ya didn't I?! IT AINT OVER YET! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR ANOTHER STORY COMPLETELY. So, what did you think of this whole chapter?))**


	35. A New Beginning

**((A/N: Okay, guys, Last Chapter.. For real.*sigh***

 **I know.**

 **Horrible.**

 **Sadly, it all comes to an end, one way or another. Everything I said last chapter, I meant it. Thank you all. You guys are amazing and I'm so happy that Bedtime Stories was at least a memory in your head. Thanks for clicking this story and read it to the end.**

 **R &R, Enjoy, my darlings! Infinite amounts of virtual brownies for you guys.**

 **You know, I was planning on doing it on Saturday, but this date seemed better... HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 ***\\(^ 0^ *\\) LET'S! *\\( 0 )/* DO! *\\(^ 0^)/* THIS! (/*^ 0^ ) /***

* * *

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

NATSU'S POV

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

* * *

 _Thirty Second Night._

 _(Or... First Night)_

I scan through Lucy's books.

"Are you going to pick one or not?" she asks, I take a glance at her and she is crossing her arms.

Grumpy, much?

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, I think I'm going for this one" I announce, and grab a random book of the shelf.

When I show it to Lucy, she shakes her head and practically screams, "NOT THAT ONE!" in a speed I didn't know she owned, she grabs the book and shoves it to her purse. "L-Levy gave it to me" her face is red.

So cute.

"Okay... _Weirdo_ " I mutter under my breath, teasing her.

"I'm not a weirdo!"

"If ya' say so" I say, raising my eyebrows. I turn back to the book shelf and grab a red and black book. "Let's go for this one"

"I'm absolutely sure you are a romance-sucker after this one" she whispers, but I hear anyway, taking the book in her hands.

"I chose it for _the colours_!" I defend myself " _Plus,_ you don't have many adventure books"

"but seriously Natsu. The name itself just screams it"

"I don't know if you haven't realized yet, but you do the reading"

Luce rolls her eyes, and she ends up shrugging. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm kinda surprised, that's it. But I'm glad you grabbed this one. It isn't your typical fairy tale"

"Heh. Fairy Tail"

Lucy flashes a smile at me and sits on the bed. "The Wolf who Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood. Long title if you ask me. Okay. Another story it is"

 _ **First Visit: Monday Morning**_

 **It was a lovely Sunday morning.**

"Huh? Didn't it just say-?"

"No, it's the chapter's name. All the other books didn't have names per chapter. Weird coincidence"

"Yeah... I guess"

 **It was a lovely Sunday morning.**

 **There were soft winds that blew the hung clothes and made the trees dance. The sun was shining brightly but the temperature was nice. Birds sang, you could see more than many butterflies flying around in their beautiful wings so delicately decorated, and there was a gentle buzz caused by the cicadas.**

 **Holding tightly to her brown old basket, the young lady who was able to see these things for merely ten minutes, walked through the darkest of forests. The tree tops were so many and so big, that they allowed at most three, four or five sunshines pass through.**

 **Her scarlet hair was barely visible for someone seven feet away from her, unlike half of her life. She spent most of her time receiving compliments from either strangers or being judged as daughter of the devil by her neighbors.**

 **Erza walked through the forest almost daily since she was seven or so. ((A/N: YUP. MORE JERZA, PEOPLE))**

 **She remembered her mother's first warnings once upon a time, "Erza, be careful while walking through the forest, dear," she would plead her right before she left with the same basket she was currently carrying on her hands, "be careful of the thieves and criminals, who hide there. Oh, Erza, is it absolutely necessary to visit your friend at the other side of the woods?"**

 **Even as a child, Erza was perfectly able to defend herself, her father had taught her how to use a sword the moment she was able to hold one**

 **After he passed away, his lessons were engraved in her mind.**

 **But after her mother did, she would still go to the woods.**

 **She had thought she should stop, but she wasn't able after all.**

 **Because she had to see someone.**

 **It had all started on a Monday, ten years ago. It was the first time she would venture into the woods on her own. Her mother began what would then become a tradition. Her advices and not entirely rhetorical questions, right in front of the door. She would open the door, covering herself with a riding hood that matched her hair, and walked through the woods in falsely secured way. She was seven and terrified of the forest, well, in the beginning at least.**

 **Inside her newly bought basket, there was some cake for her and her friend, and a couple of milk and juice bottles for both of them. She hoped her friend was alright, being both sick and alone was not good for her. Bringing along some medicine, she hoped little Lucy would cure rapidly. Her parent was always busy , and even if he wanted to, he wasn't capable of taking care of both Lucy and the company he owned.**

 **The house wasn't that far away, actually, it was closer than one would have had thought.**

 **When Erza knew the house was coming closer, she heard many dead leaves and branches breaking, along with the sound of someone shouting in surprise. Not much time after that, she heard someone falling on a bunch of accumulated reddish leaves, on the floor.**

 **"Who's there?" Asked Erza.**

 **"Aw, aw, aooooooow!" Howled the being behind the bushes.**

 **"I know you're not a wolf" she said before giggling.**

 **The first thing Erza saw from the other side of the huge tree between then was something blue...** _ **Blue?**_ **She thought. "Come out, it's okay"**

 **Walking around the tree there was a young boy around her same age. The blue thing was actually his hair, and he had a strange mark on his face. "It's okay, I won't hurt you" continued the red haired.**

 **That's when the boy laughed softly, "How do you know I'm not going to hurt you?"**

 **Erza shrugged, and tilted her head to a side, "Are you?"**

 **"No, I'm not... Is that thing over there yours?" He asked, and few seconds later he had gone and come back with an apple in his hands.**

 **"It is, thank you..?" she said, asking for his name indirectly.**

 **"Oh, my name's Jellal. You are?"**

 **"Erza"**

 **"Where are you going, Erza?" Asked the young boy as he walked right next to her through the only path seen for miles.**

 **"To a friend's home, she's sick"**

 **"That's very thoughtful from you"**

 **"I know" Erza shrugged and smiled when she heard him chuckling. "So, what are you doing in the woods?"**

 **"I live here" he replied, when he saw Erza's seven year old surprised look he continued quickly, "well, for the moment, I plan on leaving this place and getting myself a nice house somewhere far from any tree" nodded the blue haired boy to himself, apparently liking the sound of that.**

 **"The moment my friend gets better, we're both going on an adventure, you should join us" she offered with a timid smile.**

 **"Hmm," he thought, "that sounds great!"**

 **Few moments later they arrived at Lucy's house, the door was opened, and you could hear laughter from the inside. "And then, Happy runs with the fish in his mouth, only to fall in a bucket with water!" A loud voice was heard, Erza looked at Jellal puzzled and walked in. Not before he told her "I'll stay here, shout my name and I'll be there"**

 **The warm place Lucy lived in wasn't that different from hers. It was small and cozy, Lucy lived there with one servant that spent most of her time out with her boyfriend. Therefore, Lucy lived mostly alone. In a house in the woods. Woods that were said to be filled with thieves and criminals. And there was someone with Lucy right now, and it was not Aquarius nor herself. Grabbing a knife from her basket, she walked towards the door and slowly put her hand on the handle.**

 **Erza opened the door softly and saw her friend sitting on her bed, covered in her sheets, as usual. But there were two huge differences. One, there was a pinkhead right next to her.**

 **Erza burst in pointing the knife at the stranger, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She said in a low menacing voice.**

 **"Erza!" Exclaimed Lucy, surprised with her friend's sudden appearance.**

 **"She's Er...Za?" Says the stranger, looking from Lucy to Erza. He a bit scared, but mostly confused.**

 **"Natsu, she's my friend, the one I told you about"**

 **"Nat...Su?" Said Erza.**

 **"Erza, he's my friend" Lucy told her.**

 _ **Second, she's wearing a big smile, one Erza had never seen before on her face.**_

 **"So... He's not a thief?" Asked Erza.**

 **Lucy giggled at Natsu's indigned look, "no, he was just walking through the forest looking for his father and found this place, so then we met"**

 **"Do I look like a criminal?" He asked Lucy, who shook her head with a smile.**

 **"Well, I just came to check on you, and give you your medicine, do you want me to stay with you?"**

 **"It's fine, Erza. I know how your mum gets when you don't go back for dinner. Natsu here promised to stay the night"**

 **"Ehm, Natsu, mind if I talk to you in private?"**

 **He looked at Lucy nod at him before he replied "Sure"**

 **They walked outside Lucy's room and Erza closed the door. "How long?"**

 **"How...long?" He looked confused.**

 **"How long since you met her?"**

 **"Five days" he replied, "and I swear to Mavis I would never do anything to hurt her"**

 **"Really, now..? You better not, because in a week I'll return and teach you a lesson if necessary" said the young Erza, her knife still with her.**

 **"O-okay"**

 **"Good. I'll be leaving then, here's her medicine, some food and water"**

 **"Just like that?" Asked shocked Natsu.**

 **"My instincts tell me I can trust you" nodded Erza.**

 **Then, Erza said goodbye to her friend promising to come back the next day to check. Lucy bid farewell and Erza walked outside Lucy's home.**

 **But when she looked around, Jellal was nowhere to be found.**

 **But what she could find was an apple with a bite right below an oak tree, and some words carved into that tree.**

 _ **We'll meet again, Little Red Riding Hood,**_

 _ **The Wolf**_

 **"Little..?" Muttered with a slight pout Erza, walking back towards her home, eager for that next time.**

I glance at Luce. She is reading and she is so concentrated in it. There is always this glow in her eyes when she does. She is about to pass to the next chapter, and even though, as cheesy as it may sound, I would listen to her reading all night long, right now I wanted something else.

"Luce"

She turns to look at me. "Hm?"

"I have one of the questions"

Curiousity flashes in her eyes and she closes the book after putting a bookmark on the right page. "What?"

"They are actually a couple, but well" I breathe in.

This took a lot more courage than I thought it would.

"Natsu?"

And it's kinda embarrassing, too.

Lucy's eyes widen, "NATSU'S BLUSHING!" shouts Happy. I look at the Exceed who supposedly is my best friend.

"What?! No, I'm not!"

"Hehe, you are, Natsu" Lucy giggles mischeviously, totally teasing me. And no. Lucy teasing me wasn't right.

"He liiiiiikes her~" Happy says, rolling his tongue.

I glare, not seriously, but a glare anyway. "Luce, do you love me?" I shoot the question.

And I see her blush.

She goes from pink, to a soft red, to a furious red, and to Erza's colour of hair, scarlet. I snort. And they were teasing _me_ about blushing.

Lucy breathes in, and in the littlest and softest voice I've ever heard her muster, she whispers, "Y-Yes"

A strange warm fuzzy feeling starts growing on my chest. Similar to the feeling when I eat chocolate or fire. But not quite it. This one is so, so much better.

 _Happiness._

 _Pure Happiness._

A grin grows on my face while Lucy's smile becomes shy but sincere. "You do?"

She nods.

"Do... you?" she asks.

"Is this one of your questions?" She nods again. "Yeah, Luce. I love you" Smiling to each other, we reach to kiss the other at the same time.

"They loooove each other~~" says Happy with a playful smirk and blushed cheeks.

 **((A/N: DAMN RIGHT THEY DO!**

* * *

(Might or might not turn The Wolf who Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood into an actual fan fic... Follow me to know about my new and current fics!)

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So... This is it. I'm literally watering. My eyes are sweating, help. HEEEEELP.**

 **I enjoyed so much writing this story, so I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much. Even if you only enjoyed half of what I did means a lot to me. I hope I see more of you guys in a future soon, in other of my fics, maybe?**

 **See you later, everyone! Nos vemos en otra historia, chicos. Son lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Tengo que escribir algo en mi idioma original de vez en cuando...**

 **Los quiero,**

 **I love you all,**

 **-Ruby ))**


	36. The Actual Bedtime Stories

**((A/N: So, as the narcissistic person I am, I started re-reading Bedtime Stories for a while, and then read this Author Note where I said that I would tell the actual stories in the fic. So, I guess this is what this chapter is about...**

Extra Chapter: 

The Actual Bedtime Stories

\+ The Sun and The Moon (NALU)

Once upon a long time, there was a very lonely Sun. He was young, and was bored all the time. So he decided one day that he would make himself a friend to play with. So he went down to earth, and with the foam of the sea he created the Moon. They would play all day and night, but the Moon felt sofocated by the heat of the Sun. There was nothing that could be done, except of being apart. But once a month, when the Moon is strong enough, you can see her in the sky, out to play with the Sun.

\+ Ondina (GRUVIA)

So, this is actually a short book, by Benjamin Lacombe. The drawings are freaking amazing and I love it. But well, the drawings being amazing is all because it is from Benjamin. And Ondina is actually red-haired, and Hans (here represented as Gray) is blonde XD. So, yeah. Hair colours change. *sigh* so beautiful... Both of them... Hahaha.

+The Love Story of A Certain Bakeneko (JERZA)

So... This is a song by the vocaloid Len Kagamine, (anyone heard of the cutie?) here's a link, watch?v=44-Z2HkrGxc. AANY WAY, if you are, in any form, for some weird reason, uncomfortable with hearing a vocaloid sing, here are the lyrics: . Honestly, I've changed some things, but... Well... What can a weird girl over there like me do?

+Persephone (GAJEVY/GALE)

While gathering flowers in a field one day, Persephone was abducted to the Underworld by Hades, who arose in his chariot from a fissure in the ground. Demeter, goddess of the harvest, was heartbroken, and while she wandered the length and breadth of the earth in search of her daughter, the crops withered and it became perpetual winter. At length Hades was persuaded to surrender Persephone for one half of every year, the spring and summer seasons when flowers bloom and the earth bears fruit once more. The half year that Persephone spends in the Underworld as Hades' queen coincides with the barren season. (Taken from a website because I'm feeling kinda lazy). Yes, I've changed the fact that Demeter does not appear and instead is replaced by our lovely Lucy.

+Tanabata (LERIES)

This is the story of two lovers. Princess Orihime, the seamstress, wove beautiful clothes by the heavenly river, represented by the Milky Way. Because Orihime worked so hard weaving beautiful clothes, she became sad and despaired of ever finding love. Her father, who was a God of the heavens, loved her dearly and arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi, the cow herder who lived on the other side of the Milky Way. The two fell in love instantly and married. Their love and devotion was so deep that Orihime stopped weaving and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to wander the heavens. Orihime's father became angry and forbade the lovers to be together, but Orihime pleaded with him to allow them to stay. He loved his daughter, so he decreed that the two star-crossed lovers could meet once a year-on the 7th day of the 7th month if Orihime returned to her weaving. On the first day they were to be reunited, they found the river (Milky Way) to be too difficult to cross. Orihime became so despondent that a flock of magpies came and made a bridge for her. It is said that if it rains on Tanabata, the magpies will not come, and the two lovers must wait another year to be reunited, so Japanese always wish for good weather on Tanabata. There are many variations of this story, but this version is the most widely held. (Again taken from a website because I'm REALLY Lazy) And again, I've changed lots of things, BUT YOU HAVE TO LET ME BE PEOPLE!

And last but not least,

+A Thousand Faces (MIRAXUS)

Actually, as the dirty cheater I am (NOT IN THAT WAY, lol, I don't even have a boyfriend to begin with, how am I suppose to deal with two. HAha, plus, I'm an awful liar... Or at least that's what I want most to believe, but SHH, don't tell) I invented this story. It's based out of two things, one: In Avatar, the Leyend of Aang (anyone who hasn't watched it, LEAVE THIS PAGE AND GO WATCH IT. IT'S PURE AWESOMENESS), a certain spirit with the ability to steal faces appears in a beautifully creepy chapter. Anyways, two: a prompt in tumblr I can't quite remember anymore.

I hoped you enjoyed this and forgive me for it not being an actual chapter. Which would have been great, but what do you expect me to write? The continuation of The Wolf Who Fell in Love with Red Riding Hood? Pfffft... Wait... Aaaaaaactually.

Actually, I'm doing exactly that.

Except, of course, in another fic. Yep. I've confirmed it!

Follow me to know when this is meant to happen! Which of course I've got no clue!

I'm currently writing chapter two for the fic... So... Yeah... I'm a bit stuck. Do you guys have any ideas?

 **((A/N: -this is kinda unecessary, almost all this was basically an Author Note- And, I'm going to reply to the reviews in the last couple chapters here, since.. Well, Fanficition is -for some reason- not working in that small section, maybe there are more reviews I couldn't read, so... Sorry if you aren't below and you've reviewed. I think I'm getting most reviews, since I can see them in my beautiful inbox of email. But I can't answer them... I have no idea how to make a complain here, so... Well, here are the replies!**

 **Nerdcandy: I'm so sorryyyyyyy I'm going to miss you toooo! *whispers* I don't want to do it as well... *shouts to the whole country of $·%$ &/"·%! where I live in* I'M SO SORRRYYYYYYYYYYY. Happy New Year to you too! I hope 2016 will be kind to all of us. Maybe it'll be as awesome as 2015 was!**

 **Guest: Aww, me too. And it totally is! As the story goes on in the other fic you'll get more of it. Hahaha. STORYCEPTION IS THE BEST CEPTION.**

 **Jiltzy: Are you the same person as above? Well, maybe you are not and you just think really similar, MAYBE YOU ARE SOUL MATES. Hahaha, well, I was listening to the song as I wrote it, so... *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* Thanks! I loved writing them!**

 **BaconDaUnicorn: First of all, I L.O.V.E. your username. It gets everything a girl like me loves. So, in other words, I love you. Sorry I say this, but I'm kinda happy you cried over my chapter. Hahah, means the angsty feelings were teleported into your heart and eyes! I hope you liked the last chapter!**

 **Delirium0629: You're welcome! It was my beautiful pleasure!**

 **Edasama: Thanks a lot! I'm happy you loved them! Yeah... About that sweet ending... Hahaha, just kidding. Or am I? TAN TAN TAAAN. Might have to wait and seee! Until next story!**

 **Fanficlove2014: Now your name is two years behind... Thanks a lot! I hope to see you there.**

 **WiseOldOwl2: Yep, I'm sure! The thing is, her blood was black, because not even in that aspect was she human. That was one of the triggers for what she did. I think. The thing is that no matter how vibrant a character is, you can never know what's actually going through their minds. Or in how much pain they might be. I don't know, Mira has always giving me the sensation of one who hides many things. Don't know why.**

 **Thanks for everything guys, and I hoped you weren't annoyed by the fact that this wasn't an awesome extra surprise chapter.**


End file.
